sentimientos
by Heavenly Nadeshiko
Summary: personajes del manga anime naruto pertenecientes al señor kishimoto,idea original del fanfics son de mi propiedad, pairing... sasunaru y mas pairing sorpresa mientras avanza la historia.de que trata investiguelo leyendo. actualizado.
1. el sueño de sasuke

Cáp.1

"el sueño de sasuke"

**Sasuke besa suavemente el cuello de su amante aunque trata de ver su rostro, mas no puede, desliza su lengua por su cuerpo y besa suavemente cada poro de su piel, lame y chupa con desesperación sus tetillas se sorprende de lo plana que es su amante en ese lugar, mas continua besando, lamiendo, chupando porque decide que no le importa y desliza suave y lentamente sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro allí se da cuenta que esta haciéndole el amor a alguien de su mismo sexo, mas no le molesta, y aun no quiere saber la respuesta de porque no le molesta... con cada toque, cada beso que el da y recibe, lo excita, al escuchar a su amante gemir y susurrar su nombre entre sus gemidos, lo enciende, desea escuchar mas de aquel gemido y su nombre, ya que es como escuchar a los Ángeles llamarle, tanto así lo excita aquella voz.**

**_- Mmm... Sasu... ke... Mmm... Sasuke... Mmm… ah! Mmm Sasu...ke_**

**_- Ah... Mmm… ah, ah Mmm… ah Mmm, Mmm ah Mmm ah_**

_**- Sa... su... ke…**_

**-_Mmm... Te gusta... como te beso... ah... como te toco... contéstame _pregunta sasuke entre jadeos y gemidos **

**_-si... oooh si, si, si... me gusta mucho... sasuke... Sasu... ke ¡todo lo que me haces! _Contesta su amante excitado por escuchar al moreno hablarle tan sensualmente, entre jadeos**

**A sasuke lo excitaba más que nada la voz del chico a quien estaba poseyendo y lo sentía suyo, que le pertenecía por alguna razón y se la hizo saber**

**_- eres mío... lo sabes, ¿verdad?... Mmm... Ah... me perteneces...eres mío, mío... Mmm... _Repetía esto una y otra vez al no oír respuesta del chico _–contéstame, ¿sabes que me perteneces?_**

**_- si, si, si, si... _repite constantemente_ soy todo tuyo...Cuerpo y alma...me tienes hipnotizado con tus besos y caricias... no te detengas... _**

**Besando el cuello de aquel chico lo sienta encima suyo y besa su boca tan desenfrenadamente, sintiendo un exquisito sabor en los labios de su amante, un sabor familiar, mas no lo reconoce en el momento y rápidamente sienten que les falta aire para respirar, mas no ve su rostro y ya ni siquiera lo intenta, solo se deja llevar por el placer que siente, desliza su mano por la espalda de aquel chico que considera dulce por toda las veces que lo ha lamido y besado, mientras que con la otra lo masturba lentamente y después acelera el ritmo haciendo que su amante se excite mucho y derrame aquel liquido blanquecino en su mano el cual lame un poco y el resto lo unta en sus dedos el cual lleva a la entrada de aquel chico, introduce primero un dedo y luego el segundo cuando siente al chico tensarse en sus brazos, mas lo tranquiliza. **

**_- tranquilo, no te preocupes seré gentil_ dice sasuke en un susurro acariciando su espalda y su cabellos con la mano que tiene libre**

**_-¿lo prometes, sasuke? _Pregunta aquel chico tiernamente entre quejidos**

**- _si lo prometo solo déjate llevar, nunca te lastimaría, mi ángel _contesta sasuke aun sin saber de porque actuaba de aquella manera con alguien a quien ni siquiera puede ver pero que le ocasiona tanta ternura y confianza que no podría jamás lastimarlo.**

**Cuando siente que su amante esta listo para lo siguiente, retira los dedos mientras recuesta al chico en la cama levantándole las piernas y colocarlas en sus hombros y con su miembro ya lubricado y excitado lo coloca en la entrada penetrándole lentamente el chico lanza un quejido de dolor, pasan los minutos y los quejidos se vuelven dulces y sensuales gemidos por parte de los dos sasuke siente la calidez interior del chico y llegan al clímax, juntos.**

**-_te amo, sasuke baka_**

**Al escuchar lo que le dijo su amante lo para en seco y entonces decide ver el rostro de su acompañante como reflejo y esperando no encontrarse con quien creía que se encontraría y pudo verle el rostro. **

**_-naruto _contesta sasuke sorprendido**

Despierta alterado, sudando, jadeante de aquel sueño y suspira

"este sueño... otra vez... ¿Qué esta pasándome? ¿Qué significa este sueño? Este es el primer sueño en el que puedo verle el rostro ¿Y es ese baka?"

- ¡Kuso! (dice al ver entre sus sabanas) ¿Porque? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

"¿Cómo puede excitarme hacer el amor con naruto? (levantándose de la cama y frunciendo el ceño) ¿acaso te esta escuchando, sasuke? Eso fue un sueño erótico" (mientras cae el agua por su cuerpo pálido y desnudo y se enjabona) hasta que sintió un punzante dolor en el hombro y se lo toca acordándose del motivo de su hombro lastimado.

/flash back/

_-katon! goukakyuu no jutsu. Sakura mantente alerta, aléjate con el y protégelo_

_- ¡pero, sasuke-kun! shuichi-sama (personaje inventado) manténgase cerca ¡ ¡ ¡¡PUM! PUM! PUM! (Es el sonido del ataque de sakura, el que aprendió con tsunade)_

_- kage bunshin no jutsu. ¡Ya veras, baka! Voy a darte una paliza que nunca olvidaras (todos los bunshin al unísono)._

_- ¡naruto-usuratonkachi! Deja de dártela de héroe_

_- ¡cállate baka! En ningún momento hable contigo_

_(Ninja del país del trueno) -jajajajaja discuten como un viejo matrimonio. Esto es para que no bajen la guardia. _

_- ¡narutooooo!_

_- ¡sasuke-kun!_

_(Recibió un kunai en el hombro) – dobe, no debes bajar la guardia o morirás_

_- sasu... ke ¡me salvaste! Ahora quien se la da de héroe ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te lo dije una vez y vuelvo y te lo repito ¡METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS, SASUKE!_

_- naruto-baka, volvió a ocurrir como en aquel entonces, mi cuerpo se movió contra mi voluntad._

_- demo sasuke, ¿porque?_

_- no tengo respuesta a esa pregunta, dobe_

/fin de flash back/

- Después de lo ocurrido... no lo he visto. (Su rostro blanco toma un gesto de preocupación) ¿Se encontrara bien? ¡Tengo que verlo! (Se detuvo en seco al ver su reciente reacción) ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me pasa con naruto? (diviso la imagen de naruto atravesando su habitación desapareciendo de la misma forma que apareció)

- naruto. Susurro tan despacio ocasionando que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas.

"¿Qué te pasa, sasuke? ¿Por qué piensas en ese baka? ¿El estupido sueño te ha hecho perder los sentidos de la realidad, eh sasuke? no, no es por el sueño es algo mas, lo se pero que... ¿Por qué piensas en ese baka? ¿Porque en el? ¿En ese mismo que hace las cosas sin pensar, eh?... llevándose de sus impulsos... ¿porque no respondes a tus propias preguntas, uchiha? ¿Por qué piensas en aquel usuratonkachi que compite contigo convirtiéndose en tu rival?... aquel que se convirtió en tu mejor amigo... en tu persona mas importante... en tu..."

- ¡oh, oh!

El ver a que conclusión había llegado sasuke cayo de rodillas al suelo, sorprendido de lo que acababa de confesarse a si mismo, temblando y sudando frío por aquel descubrimiento, aquello que al instante quiso olvidar.

- no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Negando una y otra vez cada "no" mas desesperado que el otro.

Pero una ráfaga de pensamiento llegaron a el, cuando lo salvo en la ultima misión que tuvieron hace 7 días, cuando le propuso que se fuera con el cuando se iba con orochimaru, cuando lo salvo del ataque de haku arriesgando su vida, cuando se besaron en la academia por accidente este ultimo recuerdo lo hizo sonrojarse y reír nostálgico de aquello, aquello que le hizo ver que estaba enamorado de aquel rubio, "su ángel" como lo llamaba en su sueño. Aquel que poco a poco fue adentrándose en el hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora, su mejor amigo.

- ¡no puede ser! Yo no debo... debo olvidar que... esto va en contra de todo... yo soy un hombre y los hombres no deben enamorarse de otros hombres pero aquel sueño era solo el llamado del sub-conciente para que lo escuchara, para que me diera cuenta de lo que me pasaba, ¿verdad? y si que la escuche... naruto, me he enamorado de ti. Se dijo a si mismo mas tranquilo acostado en el "tatami" (piso: mosaico japonés) boca arriba.

Todo parecía una montaña rusa emocional en sasuke porque volvió a desesperarse y respirar pesadamente al caer en cuenta de...

- ¡oh no! ¡oh no! ¡Kuso, kuso, kuso! Naruto, el no puede darse cuenta de lo que me pasa con el, de mi amor hacia el... si lo supiera se alejaría de mi.

Una lagrima bajo por sus pálidas y blancas mejillas al pensar en naruto alejándose de el y tomando entre sus manos aquel retrato de su equipo, el n˚7 y la observo por largo rato, recostándose otra vez en el tatami.

- naruto... _mi_ naruto... como dije en sueños... se dijo sasuke calmado completamente.

"**eres_ mío..._** **_eres mío, mío... Mmm..." _**acordándose de aquellas palabras.

Observando la fotografía y sin darse cuenta deslizo sus blancos y delicados dedos en el retrato en el lado donde se encontraba el rubio y luego debajo de su t-shirt azul yendo en dirección hacia abajo, hacia su pantalón desabrochándolo lentamente e introduciendo su mano hacia dentro, tocando su miembro ocasionando que cerrara los ojos por causa del placer que sintió imaginando a naruto hay con el, tocándolo.

sasuke lentamente se masturba haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran tan rojas como un tomate maduro, sintiendo su cuerpo arder con cada roce que sus dedos hacen a su miembro, pensando en el rubio con cara de ángel y sonrisa inocente, desliza su lengua por sus labios por el placer que todo aquello le ocasiona y pensando que aquel chico ojiazul lo besa tiernamente

y pensando que su amor lo desviste y le besa cada poco de piel que queda al descubierto deslizando su lengua por su piel, que el rubio mueve su lengua alrededor del ombligo del moreno haciéndole emitir un gemido de placer, que el rubio lo mira con una mirada picara como si hubiera hecho alguna de sus bromas y lentamente acerca su boca al miembro del uchiha besándolo, lamiéndolo para luego introducirlo en su boca succionando lentamente yendo en direcciones arriba y abajo al compás de su masturbación (explico: en la imaginación de sasuke, naruto le da sexo oral, mientras que en realidad sasuke solo se masturba) provocando que brotara un liquido blanquecino de su miembro.

Al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho se puso en pie en dirección al baño para limpiarse al cabo de un rato... cuando termino decidió salir a caminar, y caminando por las calle de konoha sin rumbo fijo y pensando en lo que había hecho, en lo que le pasaba terminando frente al puesto de ramen ichiraku y ahí se encuentra con la persona a la que quería ver.

- na... naruto dijo indiscutiblemente rojo


	2. confesiones

Cáp.2

"confesiones"

- eh? Se voltea para ver quien lo había llamado.

- hey usuratonkachi! Le dijo a este levantando la mano haciendo un saludo con dos dedos en forma de saludo y disimulando los nervios que ahora sentía.

- anou sa, ano sa, sasuke-baka ¡tienes tiempo que no se te ve ni un pelo! Dijo con su típica sonrisa (aquella que hace con los ojos cerrados)

- si, he estado en casa recuperándome de la herida en el hombro, dobe

- la que te hicieron por mi culpa. Dijo en un susurro, con tristeza algo que no pudo evitar notar sasuke.

- ¡ne dobe! ¿De que hablas? ¿Tu culpa dices? No me digas que me apuntaste con un kunai para obligarme a protegerte. Dicho esta ultima palabra sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse y maldecirse en silencio por la imprudencia cometida por su boca traicionera, algo que no noto el pequeño kitsune, ya que quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo sasuke.

- ¿protegerme? ¡Asi que por eso me salvaste! Dijo en voz baja pero escuchada por uchiha. –no necesito protección de nadie... menos la tuya, baka. Frunciendo el ceño y levantando en tono de voz

- ¡eres un dobe! ¡Preocupándote por mí! Dijo con un fingido aire de superioridad y su típica media sonrisa. Le gustaba ver a _su_ naruto enojado

- eres un...

Naruto no termino el insulto al notar a sakura correr hacia ellos.

-sasuke kun, naruto

-sakura chan, sakura chan. La llamaba naruto con suma alegría

Después de un año de la muerte de orochimaru y la del grupo akatsuki /excepto itachi que estaba sin dar pista de vida/y 4 años desde que se graduaron de la academia naruto seguía enamorado de sakura.

- ¿van a comer? dijo sakura al notar que estaban frente a ichiraku

- ¡aaaaaaaahhhhh! Grito naruto. Mi rameeeeeeeeen. Se dirigió a toda prisa al puesto de ramen.

La pelirrosa y el pelinegro se quedaron mirando a naruto. Sakura con una gota de sudor en la cara y sasuke con una ligera sonrisa al ver la reacción del rubio por su ramen. Este sin embargo tenía unos lagrimones al ver su plato de ramen vacío.

- ¿Quién se lo comió? ¡Mi preciado ramen! Gritaba naruto mientras miraba por todos lados para ver si veía al culpable de su desdicha.

- ¡¡¡esto es culpa tuya baka! Dijo naruto mirando a sasuke enojado

- ¡mi culpa! No me digas que te obligue a abandonar tu ramen, usuratonkachi contesta sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡ya! ¡ya! Naruto deja el escándalo y a sasuke kun. Apunto sakura – si quieres te invito un tazón de ramen ¡pero solo uno! Dijo esta conociendo al rubio que come cinco a diez plato aprovechando que lo invitan.

Sin embargo, a naruto se les abrieron las puertas del cielo al oír la invitación de sakura.

"mis 2 cosas mas preciadas... juntas... ¡que emoción!" pensó naruto.

Sasuke observaba todo y al oír la invitación de sakura a comer hacia _su_ naruto no pudo evitar sentir un terrible dolor en el estomago y su corazón apretado, y que la sangre le hervía, enojado con la pelirrosa por haber invitado a su rubio a comer y con naruto también ya que no soportaba el hecho del que el se pusiera "así" por sakura aunque se le paso el enojo con naruto al verlo con esa cara que irradiaba suma felicidad, pero no podía decir lo mismo con sakura.

Sin darse cuenta les había dado la espalda dispuesto a irse cuando oyó.

- sasuke kun ¿Por qué te vas?

- eso que te importa. Contesto despectivamente

- sasuke... kun. Dijo esta con sorpresa y tristeza y un enojado naruto dice:

- ¡baka! ¿Porque le contestas así a sakura chan? ¡Ella solo quería saber porque te ibas ya que estábamos hablándonos bien y de pronto le contestas así!

Al darse cuenta sasuke de que se dejo llevar por el enojo y cometiendo un error; el que estaba haciendo ahora no podía dar marcha atrás el no es de los que se disculpan, así que siguió adelante.

- ¡usuratonkachi! Ya sabia yo que ibas a meterte donde no te llaman. Dijo con un falso malestar.

- ¿nani? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Dijo naruto dejando a un lado el enojo para pasar al sarcasmo.

Y colocando la mano en la barbilla de sasuke y acercándose al rostro del uchiha como buscando algo (con los ojos cerrados como suele hacer cuando le explican algo que no entiende) mientras que el vengador adquiría un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y pensaba:

"tan cerca de su rostro... de sus labios... siento su rico aliento sobre mi rostro... podría tan solo... un poco mas... tan solo un poco... y besarlo"

Al sentir el calor recorrer sus mejillas aparto las manos de naruto de su rostro y hizo algo que pensó que nunca haría en toda su vida...

Salio corriendo tan rápido, como alma que lleva al orochimaru... mientras que naruto y sakura lo miran. Sakura parpadeando y naruto con los ojos entre cerrado (como en el Cáp. 52 del anime) y dice:

- esta comprobado se ha vuelto loco. Sakura solo asintió varias veces sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia hasta que...

PUM! (golpe en la cabeza a naruto)

– ¿porque te le acercaste a sasuke kun de esa manera y le dijiste loco, eh?

- ¡sakura chaaan! El te grito y yo solo... yo solo... se silencio cabizbajo

- lo se, naruto pero ya deberías estar acostumbrado. Contesto con mucho pesar, cosa que sorprendió al de los cabellos de oro y luego ella sonrió como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Mientras que el vengador corría y corría sin detenerse hasta llegar al muelle donde solía sentarse cuando niño y allí se sentó pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

/Flash back/

_-¿nani? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?_

_Y colocando la mano en la barbilla de sasuke y acercándose al rostro del uchiha mientras que el vengador adquiría un tono carmesí en sus mejillas"._

/Fin de flash back/

-¡kuso kuso kuso! En vez de hacer que no se de cuenta de que me gusta, lo que estoy haciendo es que lo sospeche

- ¿consideras a naruto tan perspicaz? Dijo una voz haciendo que sasuke de un salto del susto. - ¡oi, Sasuke! dijo de nuevo la voz.

- ka... kakashi sensei. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-los vi en el puesto de ramen y...

/flash back/

_- sasuke kun ¿Por qué te vas?_

_- eso que te importa. _

_- sasuke... kun. _

_- ¡baka! ¿Porque le contestas así a sakura chan? ¡Ella solo quería saber porque te ibas ya que estábamos bien y de pronto le contestas así!_

_- ¡usuratonkachi! Ya sabia yo que ibas a meterte donde no te llaman_

_- ¿nani? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? _

_Y colocando la mano en la barbilla de sasuke y acercándose al rostro del uchiha._

/fin de flash back/

- ¿y bien? Sasuke

- ¿bien que?

- o vamos a hacer de cuenta que no dijiste nada y por ende, yo no te escuche ¿verdad?

- kakashi sensei... yo... yo... yo, repetía una y otra vez, con miedo de ser juzgado por lo que siente por naruto y el ninja copia lo noto.

- sabes, sasuke yo también estoy enamorado y por primera vez en mi vida no se que hacer... porque _el_...

- ¡eh! ¿El? Dijo sasuke sorprendido.

- si... _el_... pero bueno no estamos aquí por mi sino por ti así que dime ¿Cuando le dirás a naruto que te gusta?

- ¿cuando le dirá usted que le gustas a...?

- ¡ah! Sasuke... no dejas de ser perspicaz

- kakashi sensei... ¿como supo que a mi me gusta mucho naruto?

- bueno... siempre supe que te gustaba, ya que has arriesgado tu vida por el y todas las cosas que has hecho por el y lo que han pasado juntos, eso y el que lo dijeras recientemente ayudo bastante.

- si supo lo que yo siento quiere decir... ¿que sabe como siente naruto respecto a mi? (Se le ilumino el rostro al pensar que tendría una esperanza con naruto)

- bueno sasuke debo irme

- no, dígame antes ¿naruto... (Su pregunta fue cortada por su sensei)

- el te quiere como un amigo, _su_ mejor amigo además esta sakura de la cual naruto...

- lo se. dijo sasuke con un dejo de tristeza. – solo pensé por un momento que...

- sasuke, te daré un consejo

-¡uh! ¿Cual?

- conquístalo siendo su amigo ante todo y por nada en el mundo molestes a sakura ya que...

- si, lo se naruto se enfurece cuando trato mal a sakura

- ¡adiós!

- kakashi sensei ¿de quien esta enamorado?

- jajá jajá adiós sasuke!

- ¿me habrá mentido? Con un tono de fastidio pero aliviado de haberse desahogado

Mientras que en el parque de konoha se encontraban los "rookie nine" excepto sasuke mas lee, neji y ten ten.

-¿sabían que shikamaru es novio de la chica de la arena? (ino)

- ¡vaya, vaya! Nunca pensé que te harías novio de temari san (lee)

-¡que problemático! (shikamaru)

- y buena pinta que tiene la temari (kiba)

- y es fuerte (shino)

- nunca pensé que tendrías novia ya que te vives quejando de las chica (ten ten)

En esas llega sasuke y se siente alejado de naruto

- ¿que creías tu que tendría shikamaru? ¿Novio? (naruto, burlándose)

Lee, neji y sasuke botaron lo que bebían de la impresión (a este ultimo le ofrecieron la bebida cuando llego y se disponía a beber cuando oyó la 1˚ pregunta de naruto)

Todos se echaron a reír por las reacciones de los tres shinobis.

- que gracioso derrame mi bebida encima de mi ropa (lee, riéndose)

- no es graciosa tu broma uzumaki naruto, ya que gracioso es ver a lee con esa malla (neji, serio)

- no es una malla (bramo lee molesto)

- no se porque te molestan si la broma fue para shikamaru y el no esta molesto (chouji, comiendo)

- neji ni san... de...debe...mos irnos (hinata)

- ¿tan temprano? Si no ha anochecido son las 5:00 (sakura)

- a mi padre le gusta que llegue temprano (hinata)

(Inner sakura: MALDICION A ELLA LA TIENEN PRISIONERA)

- yo también me voy (sasuke)

- ¿porque? (ino y sakura al unísono)

Iba a responder de mala manera cuando observo a naruto y se acordó de...

"y por nada en el mundo molestes a sakura ya que..."

- debo descansar. Contesto sasuke enfáticamente

Todos se sorprendieron al oír la respuesta de sasuke ya que el nunca responde de buena manera

- ¡wow! ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi amigo sasuke? (naruto acercándose a su rostro)

"no te me acerques de esa manera que me provoca besarte"

- usuratonkachi contesto sasuke sonrojándose, lo cual hizo que saliera corriendo como hizo la primera vez que naruto se le acerco.

Todos se quedaron estáticos por la actitud de sasuke (se quedaron parpadeando)

- Bueno, sakura chan, ¿puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa? pregunto naruto tímidamente siendo el primero de salir del ensimismamiento en que los dejo sasuke.

- claro, naruto dijo sakura (inner sakura: ¡DEMONIOS! PORQUE SE FUE SASUKE KUN ME HUBIERA IDO CON EL, MALDICION)

- buenos ya que casi todos se van podemos irnos todos, ¿no? Pero antes una pregunta a uds. 2 (shikamaru)

Les decía a neji y a lee

- ¿cual? (lee)

- porque se pusieron así de impresionados cuando naruto le preguntó a ten ten-chan que creía que yo tendría... novio, ya que tan graciosa no era la broma para que derramaran sus bebidas

Los dos shinobis se pusieron nerviosos mas no lo notaron en neji, mas en lee, se noto porque este se puso rojo como el tomate.

- Por qué no formulas la preguntas que realmente quieres hacer, nara (neji)

- de acuerdo ¿ustedes son gay? también le preguntaría a uchiha pero se fue corriendo aunque... (Shikamaru)

- ¿como te atreves a insinuar que sasuke kun es gay? (ino y sakura, molestas)

- ¿como te atreves a insinuar que neji es gay? (ten ten, furiosa)

- a mi no me defienden, ¡eh! Dijo lee sarcásticamente

- no insinúo, pregunto (shikamaru, tranquilo e intrigado) ¿y bien?

Después de segundos de silencio que parecían minutos...

- si, lo soy (contesto uno de ellos)

Todos al unísono.

- ¿NANIIIIIII?


	3. el amor de kakashi

Cáp.3

"El amor de kakashi"

- era probable recibir una respuesta afirmativa pero de ti no lo esperaba (Shikamaru)

- lamento decepcionarte pero es lo que soy (cabizbajo)

- no te preocupes, no me decepcionas es solo que me sorprendes (shikamaru)

- oye ¿de quien esperabas tal confesión, eh? (ino, furiosa)

- ¡ne, ne! Pensé que te gustaba... (Kiba) aunque no muestras interés en ella, ¿que piensas tu, akamaru?

Cambio en el semblante ahora, distante.

- Porque me di cuenta que ella no es mi persona importante. Mi persona más importante es un chico como yo y trate de olvidarlo negándolo, cien veces tal vez mil pero no funciono.

-¿y porque no funciono? (shino, intrigado)

- porque con cada negación el mas aparecía en mi mente para demostrarme que uno no elige de quien enamorarse (sonrisa)

- y ¿Quién es? (ino)

- no se preocupen, chicos no son uds. (con una sonrisa mientras contesta)

- oye, oye pero si no somos nosotros ¿entonces quién? (naruto)

- lo siento pero lo mantendré en secreto, porque decirlo si es mas que seguro que esto no podrá ser nunca y no solo por ser ambos chicos, sino también porque el... (Triste) y por favor...

- no te preocupes no le diremos a nadie (neji)

- ¡si cuenta con nosotros, cejudo! (Naruto)

- si lee-san, cuenta con nosotros (sakura) (inner sakura: ¡QUE BIEN ME LO SAQUE DE ARRIBA! ¡Fiuuu!)

- al menos eso explica tu vestuario (shino, serio)

(Todos riéndose a carcajada)

- ¡ne! Me gusto ese chiste aunque ¿Desde cuando tan chistosito, he? pregunto kiba irónico y recostándose de shino.

- desde el momento que me juntaron contigo replico shino mas irónico que su amigo lo cual ocasiono sorpresa y mas carcajadas de parte de lo demás

- ¡gracias a todos! Amigos. Dice Lee (como para si mismo) demo... sakura-san mi promesa yo la cumpliré... te protegeré hasta el día que muera.

Sakura solo le sonríe.

Todos cogieron diferentes caminos pero sakura y naruto iban en dirección para la casa de esta y pasaron por el puesto de ramen cuando vieron a kakashi observando a lo lejos el puesto de ramen.

- (suspiro) supongo que hoy tampoco lo veré (kakashi)

- ¿ver a quien kakashi-sensei? (naruto, ojos entrecerrados) (sakura con risita tonta al lado de naruto)

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes a estas horas por aquí? (kakashi súper rojo)

- ¿A estas horas? pero kakashi-sensei son las 5:40 de la tarde además no contesto mi pregunta

- naruto no seas tan irrespetuoso con kakashi-sensei (sakura)

- ¡pero sakura chan! el de seguro esta espiando a alguien para ponerse de pervertido

- puedes que tengas razón, naruto contesto sakura pensando en lo lógico del comentario de naruto

- ¡hey, hey! He perdido mi dignidad aquí (kakashi, sarcástico)

- y sasuke ¿donde esta? ¿Por qué no esta con ustedes?

- ¿bueno sasuke salio corriendo y no lo hemos visto mas, verdad naruto?

Pasaron varios minutos a lo que el ninja copia empezó a impacientar

- y bien ¿Cuándo se van?

- ¿para que quiere que nos vayamos? Para seguir espia... digo esperando a la persona que espera (naruto, con la cara de lado y ojos entrecerrado)

- bueno, bueno acompaña a sakura, a donde quieran que iban contesto el jounin con atisbo de nervios en su voz.

- OK, OK, OK ya nos vamos... no nos tiene que echar. contesta naruto con burla

- ¡adiós kakashi-sensei! (Al unísono)

Mientras lo chico se alejaba alguien se le acerca a kakashi por la espalda.

- ¿ese no era naruto con sakura-chan?

- bueno... si... ellos... si, ellos eran... eran ellos (kakashi sonrojado por la cercanía de su acompañante)

- kakashi-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? (pregunta preocupado)

- si me encuentro bien, gracias

- ¡que bueno! (Sonriendo tiernamente)

"esa sonrisa..." pensó kakashi mientras se sonrojaba, aunque ninguno de sus sonrojo se notaban por su mascara

- seguro se encuentra bien (preocupado)

- acaso no parezco estar bien (kakashi con su pose de mano en la barbilla)

-(sonríe)

- me acompañas a una caminata

Mientras que naruto y sakura enfrente de la casa de la pelirrosada.

- lee san si que me sorprendió

- también a mi, sakura-chan... ya que tu le gustabas

- ¡ne, ne! Cambiando de tema, ¿sabe que le pasa a sasuke-kun? Salio corriendo muy rápido... otra vez.

- te dije que se volvió loco contesto naruto sentenciosamente.

- ¿no estas bromeando, naruto? Pregunta sakura al ver la seriedad de naruto

- no, porque eso de salir corriendo cuando me acerco eso es de loco.

- ¡¡oye cualquiera saldría corriendo si te le acercas de esa manera! Espeto molesta sakura

- cualquiera si, pero sasuke... el me hubiera golpeado por acercarme así y no salir corriendo, además algo le pasa a ese, no estará loco pero algo le pasa o simplemente además de herirse el hombro al salvarme se golpeo en la cabeza.

- ¿cuanto tiempo te costo pensar todo eso? ¡¡Eh, naruto! Pregunto la chica en tono de burla pero asombrada por la perspicacia del kitsune.

En otro lado de la villa de konoha se encuentran 2 personas enfrascados en una conversación.

- bueno, kakashi-sensei gracias por la invitación

- no hay de que, disfruto de su compañía (kakashi sonrojándose)

- aunque solo hablemos de naruto y los demás (sonriendo adorablemente)

- bueno ellos son mis subordinados, ¿no?

- si, es cierto y ellos fueron mis estudiantes (otro sonrisa hermosa) aun no puedo creer que sakura-chan sea jounins, mientras que sasuke-kun y naruto son chunnins aunque es por lo sucedido a ellos, el abandono de sasuke-kun y el viaje de naruto con jiraiya sama...

- iruka, te traje a este lugar apartado porque quisiera decirte algo... contesto calidamente kakashi cambiando de tema.

-¿que? Pregunta curioso el tierno ninja curioso

- quisiera decirte que yo... yo... yo estoy... estoy... estoy...

"por el amor de dios parezco chiquillo y tartamudo, dilo de una buena vez, kakashi" pensó kakashi.

- ¿estas bien, kakashi? (preocupado y posando una mano con timidez en su hombro)

- si, estoy bi... ¿me tuteaste? Pregunto kakashi entre sorpresa y duda.

- no, no lo hice contesto iruka rápidamente y retirando la mano con la misma rapidez nervioso y sonrojado

- ¡si, lo hiciste! Jaja, jaja. Te dije que algún día me tutearías, y lo hiciste (riendo a carcajadas) levanto a iruka por la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas.

- kakashi-sensei bájeme que vamos a... ¡aaahh!

Cayeron al suelo rodando hasta quedar cubiertos de lodo, kakashi abajo riendo como loco e iruka arriba de el sin saber si reírse o molestarse optando por la primera opción.

- ¿caer? Pregunto kakashi riendo con fuerza

- ¡míranos ahora cubiertos de lodo! contesto iruka, riendo

- te amo, iruka. Dice kakashi entre risas

- ¿de verdad? (susurrándolo cabizbajo mientras se sienta al lado de kakashi)

- si, de verdad te amo (tomando la barbilla de iruka obligándole a mirarle, con un rostro serio pero mirada calida) aunque se que ambos somos hombres y que esto no es bien visto, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti... eres tan gentil y calido, te preocupas por los demás y además tu sonrisa es lo que mas me trastorna y yo... (Diciéndolo cada vez más rápido al no oír respuesta del tierno sensei)

- yo también te quiero, kakashi (sonriendo de lo mas lindo)

Kakashi en respuesta tomo el rostro de iruka acercándolo mas al de el, hasta darle un tierno beso, un beso que iba cada vez mas acelerado, de tierno a uno mas apasionado por lo que iruka no pudo evitar un leve gemido mientras que kakashi lamía sus labios incitándolo a abrir la boca para profundizar el beso, aquel beso, cuando de repente siente que alguien los observa.


	4. hyuuga neji, akimichi chouji

Cáp.4

"hyuuga neji, akimichi chouji... mas confesiones"

- sasuke-kun. Dice iruka apenado con el moreno.

- ¡eh, así que de quien esta enamorado es de iruka-sensei! Dice sasuke

- si, el es quien me ha vuelto loco desde lo pies a la cabeza. Dice el ninja copia apenando a su compañero.

- kakashi, no digas esas cosas delante del chico. Reprende iruka a kakashi.

- eso no importa, sasuke pasa por lo mismo que nosotros aunque aun no le dice de sus sentimientos. Le comento kakashi despreocupado.

- ¿de naruto? Curiosea iruka.

- si, de naruto. Respondió kakashi divertido al ver la expresión de su amor.

- ¡¡¡oigan, estoy aquí! Vocifero sasuke molesto al ver que hablaban de el como si no estaba.

- sumímasen, sasuke kun. Se disculpo iruka con el vengador.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, sasuke? ¿Y naruto?

Sasuke se dejo caer de rodilla al recordar lo que paso anteriormente.

/flash back/

_- ¡wow! ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi amigo sasuke? (naruto acercándose a su rostro)_

_- usuratonkachi contesto sasuke sonrojándose, lo cual hizo que saliera corriendo._

/fin de flash back/

- jaja, jaja, jaja, jaja ¿saliste huyendo? Pregunto kakashi muerto de risa.

- no te burles, kakashi-sensei que yo aun no puedo creer que haya salido corriendo de esa manera. Contesto sasuke dándose de topes en la frente.

- si, si, si yo tampoco puedo creerlo, te escucho, pero no lo creo. Comento kakashi riendo con mas fuerza, aquella situación lo divertía y mucho.

- deja de burlarte, kakashi-sensei que yo aun recuerdo a alguien que no sabia que hacer ya que se encontraba en mi misma situación. Comento sasuke con malicia.

- ne, sasuke-kun tiene razón, no te burles ya que tu eres el que mas debería entenderlo. Comento iruka con ternura.

- si, ya lo se, pero eso no quita que esta situación sea divertida. Contesto kakashi divertido.

- esto no puede seguir sucediendo, no puedo salir corriendo cada vez que el se me acerque de esa manera. ¡Esto es estupido! Argumenta sasuke fastidiado.

- en eso estoy de acuerdo. Ya me imagino a naruto diciendo "tenia razón, el baka se ha vuelto loco" dice kakashi imitando a naruto.

- naruto dijo que sasuke-kun se había vuelto loco. Pregunta iruka.

- si eso dijo. Contesto kakashi asintiendo.

-¿Cuándo lo dijo? Pregunta sasuke.

- pues...

/flash back/

_- (suspiro) supongo que hoy tampoco lo veré _

_- ¿ver a quien kakashi-sensei? _

_- ¿Qué hacen ustedes a estas horas por aquí? _

_- ¿A estas horas? pero kakashi-sensei son las 5:40 de la tarde además no contesto mi pregunta_

_- naruto no seas tan irrespetuoso con kakashi-sensei _

_- ¡pero sakura chan! el de seguro esta espiando a alguien para ponerse de pervertido_

_- puedes que tengas razón, naruto _

_- ¡hey, hey! He perdido mi dignidad aquí _

_- y sasuke ¿donde esta? ¿Por qué no esta con ustedes?_

_- ¿bueno sasuke salio corriendo y no lo hemos visto mas, verdad naruto?_

_- si, completamente loco... contesta naruto serio._

_- naruto. Reprendió sakura._

_- pero si es la verdad... primero le grito a sakura-chan por nada y luego sale corriendo. Contesto naruto alterado a kakashi._

_-¿por la forma en que te le acercaste? Apunto sakura._

_-¿en que forma se le acerco? Pregunto kakashi divertido._

_- se le acerco de esta forma, observe kakashi-sensei. Contesto sakura acercándose al rostro de naruto haciendo que este se sonrojara tan rojo como (inserte aquí objeto de color rojo)._

_- bueno esas no son formas naruto, invadiste su espacio._

_- y el salio corriendo en busca de mas ¿verdad? Contesta naruto mordazmente. Bueno, digan lo que digan, él se volvió loco o se golpeo la cabeza bien fuerte y o ambas opciones, yo elijo la ultima opción._

_- ¡naruto ya basta!_

_- pero sakura-chan... es la verdad_

_- y bien ¿Cuándo se van? _

_- ¿para que quiere que nos vayamos? Para seguir espía... digo esperando a la persona que espera _

_- bueno, bueno acompaña a sakura, a donde quieran que iban _

_- OK, OK, OK ya nos vamos... no nos tiene que echar. _

_- ¡adiós kakashi-sensei! (Al unísono)_

/fin de flash back/

- ¿sakura se le acerco de esa forma a _mi_ naruto? Contesto sasuke enojado.

- sasuke concéntrate, ya sabes, naruto, que piensa que esta loco. Dice kakashi como si sasuke hubiera perdido rastro de inteligencia.

- ¿tu naruto? Aun no veo que sean novios o ¿es de tu propiedad , eso no lo sabia. Apunta iruka con los ojos entrecerrados, sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada, iruka lo mira del mismo modo, kakashi con una gotita de sudor observando la guerra de mirada de estos dos.

- ahora si que no podré conquistarlo. Dice sasuke cabizbajo terminando con la conexión de miradas.

- si corres cada vez, no. Responde el ninja copia rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo evitar salir corriendo? Pregunta sasuke desanimado.

- dime, sasuke-kun ¿Qué es lo que piensas cuando naruto se te acercas? Pregunta iruka como si estuvieran en clases.

- esa es una pregunta un poco tonta, iruka. Contesta kakashi como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, kakashi? Pregunta iruka enojado.

- porque sasuke piensa que están tan cerca uno del otro que podría besarlo. Contesta kakashi con naturalidad.

- eso es exactamente lo que pienso. Dice sasuke sorprendido.

- y ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? Pregunta iruka desconfiado.

- porque es lo que pensaba yo cuando te me acercabas, iruka. Contesto kakashi con dulzura haciendo que a iruka se le olvidara su enojo.

- ¿en serio, kakashi? ¿Tanto loco te ponías? pregunta iruka emocionado, observando lo loco que esta sasuke por naruto.

- si, tan loco me pones, iruka. Contesta kakashi con un dejo de lujuria en la voz provocando que el tierno sensei lo besara apasionadamente, sasuke solo rodó los ojos y levantándose de donde estaba dejándolos solos en la misma situación de cómo los había encontrado, aunque sintiendo envidia por aquello.

Se encontraban en la mansión hyuuga, dos jounins platicando entre ellos algo sobre un tema que uno de ellos deseaba hablar porque si no lo hacia terminaría dejándose matar, ya que considera el suicidio algo deshonroso (esto lo invento yo aquí en el fic, ya que es lo que pienso).

- lee, te confieso algo.

- claro, neji ¿Qué? Pregunto lee curioso

- no sabes como te envidio... dijo neji terminando con un suspiro.

- eh! Fue lo único que pudo articular lee al escuchar a su amigo/rival con sorpresa. Me envidias, ¿Por qué? Pregunto lee no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba de hyuuga neji por lo que lo hizo con desconfianza.

- tu pudiste admitir algo que solo en sueños podría yo hacer. Contesto neji en voz queda.

-¡ah! ¡Imposible! Respondió la gran bestia verde de konoha al escuchar al chico del byakugan. ¿Eres gay?

Solo hubo un incomodo silencio por varios segundo.

- y ¿Quién es el afortunado? Pregunto lee

- lo siento, pero lo mantendré en secreto, porque decirlo si es mas que seguro que esto no podrá ser nunca...

- utilizas mis mismas palabras, neji. Apunto lee sorprendido.

- lo se, nunca pensé que de tu labios saldrían palabras tan sabias. Contesto neji sarcásticamente.

-¡oye! No ofendas, neji. Enfatizó lee.

- no te enojes, lee solo bromeaba. Contesto neji con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- si me dices quien es prometo guardarlo en secreto. Expreso lee solemnemente.

-¿porque tanto interés? Curioseo neji.

- me gustaría saber quien fue el valiente que conquisto el corazón de hyuuga neji. Respondió lee con ironía. ¿Me dirás? Pregunto lee suplicante.

- uzumaki naruto. Contesto neji serio pero con candidez en sus palabras.

- uffff neji... dijo lee mirando a alguien que aspira alto.

- lo se, lee. Dijo neji con tristeza por primera vez en sus palabras.

- así que harás lo mismo que yo, eh neji.

-¿que haces tu? Pregunto hyuuga con curiosidad

- soñar. Respondió lee desanimado.

En otro lado de konoha, el parque de konoha, exactamente, se encontraba tres ninjas observando las nubes aunque uno de ellos no es fan de este hobbie hasta que uno de ellos...

- díganme de nuevo ¿Por qué estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada? Se queja ino.

- estamos observando las nubes, ino, o sea que estamos haciendo algo. Contesta chouji tranquilamente a su amiga.

- ¡¡¡siii, y nos estamos divirtiendo como locos! Contesta ino sarcástica.

- deja de quejarte. Ordena shikamaru cansadamente ¿Qué problemático?

- a mi no me ordenas nada shikamaru, eso solo lo hará sasuke-kun cuando seamos novios. Dice ino muy animada.

- si, eso pasara... dice shikamaru cínicamente. Cuando el infierno se congele. Ino mira a shikamaru con furia y chouji a esta con tristeza.

- ¿cuando dejaras de pensar en sasuke uchiha, ino? Pregunto chouji harto.

- ¡EEH! ¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE DICES, GORDITOS? YO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN SASUKE-KUN NUNCA. Contesta ino como si chouji hubiera cometido un crimen contra dios.

- pero el no te quiere. Contesta chouji cabizbajo ignorando como la rubia lo había llamado.

- y algún día el caerá rendido de amor por mi. Argumenta ella con jactancia.

- eso nunca pasara. Vocifero chouji enojado sorprendiendo a los dos jounins.

- pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Pregunta ino confusa. Sasuke si se fijara en mí. Comenta ella confiada, mientras que shikamaru solo observaba la discusión sin opinar no porque no quisiera sino porque estaba buscando el motivo de la actitud de su amigo en su mente.

"¿que es lo que pasa con chouji? Esta tratando de que ino entienda que no es bueno su actitud con uchiha... demo, no tiene porque insistir al menos que..." se sorprendió shikamaru por su conclusión "no puede ser, chouji esta..." shikamaru vuelve a la realidad al escuchar a su amigo.

- deja de soñar, ino. Dice chouji con voz fría. Tu no estas enamorada, estas obsesionada, solo porque el no se fija en ti. Opina chouji inteligente y fríamente, shikamaru asiente ante este comentario, aunque siendo ignorados por los otros dos.

- no estoy soñando y tampoco estoy obsesionada, lo conquistare... anota ella enojada ¿Qué pasa contigo? Pregunta molesta y confundida.

- mientras mas rápido aceptes lo que te digo, menos sufrirás. Responde el "huesos grandes" a su amiga ignorando su pregunta.

- el lo hará... se fijara en mi. Contesto ella con determinación. Te lo probare

- y ese día, moriré. Admite el Chubby amargamente.

- ¿Qué? Pregunta ino y shikamaru al unísono, ino confundida y shikamaru sorprendido.

- no quisiera verte sufrir, ino, pero tu actitud solo te dará sufrimiento a la larga. Dice chouji en voz baja pero entendible. Acaso ¿no ves lo que pasa? pregunta chouji con voz trémula.

- no, por eso te he estado... sin terminar de contestar siendo cortada por el chubby.

- te amo, ino. Confeso chouji al fin olvidándose del miedo al rechazo. Yo solo deseo que seas feliz. Vuelve a hablar ahora con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir.

Ino al escuchar la confesión enmudeció de súbito y observa a su antiguo compañero de equipo con los ojos agrandados con un leve tono rosa achacándose a sus mejillas.

-Aunque no sea conmigo. Volvió a confesar ahora si, llorando. Yo te repito esto, deseo más que nada que seas feliz, mí querida ino.

- ¡oh chouji! Murmuro para si mismo con pena por su amigo, shikamaru

Ino ahora observaba a chouji con ojos triste, mientras este se levantaba del suelo para marcharse.

- chouji. Lo llamo ino, preocupada. Yo...

- no digas nada, ino. Contesto chouji con serenidad por haberse desahogado, pero dándoles las espaldas a ino y a shikamaru, este sorprendido por el valor de su amigo. Debo irme, mis subordinados esperan a su sensei y ese soy yo. Sonrió torpemente. No te preocupes por tu amigo, ino, estoy bien. Volvió a decir chouji mientras caminaba diciendo adiós sin mirar atrás al desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos, empezó a correr, devastado.


	5. visita inesperada

Cap.5

"una visita inesperada"

Han pasado 1 semana desde la confesión de chouji, todos se encuentra dentro de lo que cabe "lo normal" los jounins con subordinados (chouji, shikamaru, hinata,) se encontraban con sus subordinados en diferentes misiones tipo B; hinata, ya que se había vuelto muy fuerte por entrenar con neji desarrollando habilidosamente su byakugan, tipo A; shikamaru por su agilidad como estratega, además, la fortaleza de su equipo ya que los subordinados eran muy hábiles, neji pues obvio... y lee, algo totalmente obvio también (no creen) tipo C; chouji pero no es porque su equipo no fuera fuerte, ya que lo eran, sino por que este estaba muy distraído como para hacer misiones mas arriesgada y el lo sabia, por eso el mismo pedía las misiones sencillas aunque escuchara las quejas de uno de sus subordinados, la kunoichi del equipo tenia un carácter parecido al de naruto que siempre se quejaba de las misiones tontas ocasionándoles problemas al chubby.

Mientras que los jounins sin subordinados (kiba, shino, ten ten, sakura e ino) y con subordinados (lee, neji) tambien los chuunins (naruto y sasuke) se encontraban en konoha, sakura e ino discutiendo por cual de las dos seria la primera en tener subordinados, mientras ten ten las observaba con una gota en la cabeza, en cuanto, sakura sacaba el tema de sasuke, ino la dejaba hablando sola.

"chouji... tienes razón" Pensó triste ino.

Mientras que kiba se la pasaba saltando sobre los techos en konoha hasta llegar al bosque para saltar sobre los árboles como suele hacerlo junto a akamaru, pero con una diferencia lo seguía shino.

- ¡oye tu! ¿Por qué me sigues? Pregunta kiba deteniéndose fastidiado de que lo siguiera.

- te molesta. Pregunta shino en voz queda.

- ¡hai! Grito como si ya lo entendieran. ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿el que? Contesto shino inmutable.

- ¡¡seguirme! Grito otra vez impacientándose.

- ¿porque te molesta que te sigua? Pregunta shino curioso

- porque... bueno, porque... titubeo kiba. Me preguntas ¿porque?

- hai

- bueno, porque yo hago esto para sentirme libre con akamaru... y contigo siguiéndome, pues coartas mi libertad. Contesto kiba ya calmado.

- esa no era mi intención. Contesto shino cabizbajo. Yo solo quería estar contigo. Contesto shino maldiciéndose mentalmente por ello.

-¡eeh! Fue la única respuesta del sorprendido chico. ¿Por qué? Pregunto con desconfianza kiba ocasionando un ardor en el oculto rostro del chico.

- porque... porque... porque... repetía una y otra vez nervioso, algo nada común en el heredero del clan aburame.

- ¡hai! ¿Por qué? Pregunta kiba impaciente.

- Pensé que éramos amigos. Responde cabizbajo, pero dando gracias a dios que esa respuesta apareciera en su mente justo en ese momento.

Aunque no sabia la razón de porque lo seguía, ni porque se ponía nervioso cuando trataba todo que este relacionado con kiba, ni el porque el estar cerca de aquel chico le era tan importante. Volvió a levantar la mirada observando que su compañero lo miraba con una expresión y sonrisa serena, hipnotizándolo.

"podría perderme en esa sonrisa por siempre... a mi no me molestaría" pensó shino suspirando después. "oh cielos, a quien tengo que culpar por este pensamiento estupido"

- ¿me consideras tu amigo? Pensé que no te agradaba. Dice kiba con un leve sonrojo.

- bueno yo... sospechaba que no te agradaba pero ahora lo compruebo. Contesta con un tono sombrío.

- no es eso, shino. Responde kiba, excusándose. Es solo que no se como tratarte, eres extraño y si a eso le agregas que no te agradaba pues... pero somos amigos ahora lo se, sumimasen por mi actitud contigo, amigo. Vuelve a responder kiba expectante, haciendo énfasis en amigo y estrechando la mano.

- gomen, ¿por que? No has hecho nada malo. Responde shino con voz calida, algo raro en el sorprendiendo al chico, sujetando su mano y la sigue sosteniendo mientras piensa:

"perdonarte... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si yo te quiero"

- ¡oh rayos! Fue lo único que dijo como respuesta al salir abruptamente de ese pensamiento, soltando de súbito la mano de kiba.

- ¿te pasa algo? Pregunta kiba curioso

- debo irme. Fue su única respuesta y marchándose dejando a un kiba abrumado.

Mientras que los dos chunnins, sasuke y naruto se encontraban en el puente donde solían reunirse cuando eran el equipo # 7 aunque aun hacen misiones junto como equipo.

"como hacer para enamorarte... dame alguna idea que no tengo ninguna" pensaba sasuke mientras observaba a naruto sentado en los barandales del puente, mientras sasuke esta a su lado apoyado en los barandales.

- naruto. Susurro sasuke despacio

- ¿Qué? Contesta naruto esperando respuesta, dándose cuenta sasuke que lo había nombrado en voz alta.

- ... (Suspiro)

- ¿para que me llamas si no me dirás nada? Eh baka. Pregunta el rubio enojado.

- ¿quieres ir a comer a mi casa hoy? Pregunta el moreno de semblante tranquilo, mientras le tiemblan las piernas. Comeremos ramen. Responde enseguida para no darle oportunidad para negativas.

- si, acepto. Contesto naruto solemne.

- ¿Qué? Pregunto aun sin creer que el rubio aceptara.

- si, acepto casarme contigo. Dijo el naruto serio. Aunque este tipo de matrimonios no se aceptan en esta aldea, pero ya veremos. Volvió a decir el rubio ocasionando que el vengador se pusiera tan rojos, que las rosas rojas parecerían blancas al lado de este. (Ya se imaginaran) y empezara a toser convulsionadamente, naruto bajo del puente rápidamente al ver la reacción de sasuke.

- es una broma, sasuke. Dijo naruto riendo a carcajada por la reacción del moreno.

- usuratonkachi. Respondió sasuke entre tosidos.

- pero sasuke-baka. Era una broma, hombre. Volvió a decir pasándole la mano a sasuke por el cabello para que dejara de toser.

Sasuke se sentía increíblemente bien bajo las suaves caricias de naruto por su cabello, tanto le gustaba que continúo fingiendo tos para seguir sintiéndolo.

- ¡vamos baka! no es para tanto. Exclama naruto con enojo.

- ¿estas loco, dobe? Contesta sasuke dejando de toser.

- hablando la voz de la experiencia. Dice naruto con sarcasmo.

- ¿a quien llamas loco? Pregunta sasuke fingiendo malestar. Dobe.

- a ti sasuke-baka. Responde naruto sonriendo. ¡Anou!... ¿tu invitación a comer sigue en pie o que? Pregunta naruto.

- mientras no me salgas con otro de tus chistecitos... si. Contesta sasuke serio.

- de acuerdo, que poco aguantes tienes, ¡ne!

"según mi sueño... tengo mucho aguante contigo entre mis piernas y podría hacerse realidad solo tengo que..." pensó sasuke mostrando una sonrisa picara.

- yo sabia que estas loco, pero no sabia que tanto, ahora riéndote solo, sasuke. Apunta naruto con burla sacando a sasuke de sus pensamientos.

- solo pensaba en que, ¿Qué pensaría el cejudo si le hicieras la broma que me hiciste a mi? Contesto sasuke con para cambiar de tema.

Mientras que naruto al escuchar esto se paro en seco, ya que ellos habían empezado a caminar hacia la casa del moreno, sasuke observo que naruto adopto en el rostro una gesto maniático con una sonrisa que decía que esa seria la broma del siglo, si no la del milenio.

- ¡no lo harás! Ordeno sasuke tajantemente al adivinar lo que se propondría el rubio.

- ¿hacer que? Pregunto naruto con una sonrisa inocente.

- la broma, naruto, la broma. Contesto sasuke intensamente enojado. ¡No la harás! Espeto el moreno frenético.

- ¿es una orden? pregunto naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

- si. Contesto sasuke sin pensar dejándose llevar por la rabia. ¡Oh, si! claro que es una orden. Volvió a gritar.

- tu no tienes porque ordenarme nada, baka. Contesto naruto con tanta tranquilidad que daba miedo escucharlo, eso no es natural en el.

- usuratonkachi dijo sasuke mas calmado cayendo en cuenta del error cometido.

- si te has vuelto loco, nadie me lo cree, pero si estas loco. Grito naruto finalmente.

- naruto... yo... dice sasuke aun sin encontrar que decirle exactamente ya que, que iba a decirle... "gomen, naruto, me deje llevar por los celos estupidos" pensó este.

- debo irme... respondió naruto alejándose.

Naruto se encontraba caminando sumergidos en sus pensamientos por la discusión por el uchiha.

"ese baka, ordenándome cosas a mi... pero que se cree, mi hermano mayor para darme ordenes, aunque si fuera mi hermano mayor yo no me imagino obedeciéndole... ya imagino yo... "si, hermanito, lo que tu digas" esto ultimo lo pensó con sarcasmo.

Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó cayendo naruto al suelo.

- ¡oye porque no te fijas! Grita naruto molesto desde el suelo sorprendiéndose de ver con quien choco.

- demo, quien debería fijarse por donde vas eres tu, uzumaki naruto. Le contesto la voz.

- ¡ah eres tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto naruto sin ánimo.

- ¡vaya que recibimiento! Esa es la bienvenida que le das a tu amigo, el kazekage de la arena. Contesto gaara con sarcasmo mientras temari y kankurou lo observan divertidos con la escena.

- gomen, gaara es solo que... comenzó naruto a disculparse cuando se detuvo de súbito. ¿Desde cuando tú eres tan chistosito? Pregunto naruto con ironía recibiendo solo media sonrisa como respuesta de parte de gaara y hermanos.

- bueno, uzumaki, debemos irnos. Espeto temari.

- Debemos encontrar hospedaje. Apunto kankurou al ver a naruto con cara de "vienen y ya se van, que raros".

- ¿hospedaje?... no, no, no, ustedes quedaran en mi casa. Dice naruto serio. Pero que temari-chan se vaya con shikamaru, que no quiero ser asesino por el en un arranque de celos... volvió a decir el con burla, pero mirándola con picardía ocasionando que la chica lo fulminara con la mirada, pero sonrojada por el comentario, mientras sus dos hermanos la miraban; kankurou, con burla y gaara, sin entender de el comentario de naruto.

Ya en la casa de naruto estaban ellos buscando la forma de acomodarse para dormir cómodamente.

- temari-chan, dormirá en mi cama. Hablo naruto alegremente. Mientras que nosotros dormiremos en esto futones. Volvió a decir naruto como si hubiera resuelto el problema del hambre en el mundo. Aunque debería ser gaara quien duerma en la cama ya que no he visto a ningún kage dormir en el suelo. Se dijo naruto para si mismo llevándose la mano a la barbilla y mirada al techo, pero siendo escuchado por los demás.

- no te preocupes, uzumaki naruto. Yo no duermo. Contesto gaara sin expresión, pero mirada calida.

- ¡eeeeeh! ¿Cómo que no duermes? Pregunta naruto con sorpresa.

- es por shukaku. Contesto gaara en voz queda. Bueno, regreso enseguida, kankurou... temari. Volvió a decir mientras salía por la puerta.

- ¿adonde va gaara? Pregunto naruto curioso.

- ni idea. Contesto temari.

- va a resolver un problema. Apunto kankurou con media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué problema? Pregunto temari preocupada.

- no es nada serio, temari. Dijo el hermano despreocupado.

- entonces ¿Qué le pasa a gaara? Pregunto la rubia.

-ya lo sabrás, temari. Contesto el chico. Ya lo sabrás. Volvió a decir.

Mientras tanto gaara va caminando por las calles de konoha observando todo cuando de repente divisa a alguien a lo lejos, mas se apresura para acercarse y cuando se acerca la figura le observa sorprendido.

- gaara del desierto. Dice la figura atónita.

- ¡hola! Es lo único que logra decir el chico de la arena con nerviosismo.


	6. gaara y

heavenly nadeshiko(apenada): ahoralo que leeran este capitulo les aviso que borre el cinco porque cai en cuenta de un pequeño errory pude haber confundido un pocouds. los lectoresasi que lo habia borrado para corregirlo y lo volvi a subir asi que para lo que ya habian leido el capitulo anterior, sumimasen y onegai, vuelvanlo a leer(el cap. anterior).

sasuke(fastidiado): usurantonkachi...

naruto(enojado): pero ahora que te hice, baka.

sasuke(molesto): no es a ti,dobe.

naruto(confundido):entonces...

heavenly nadeshiko(burlona):solo estas molesto conmigo porque te he puesto sufrir un poco.

sasuke(venita palpitante en la sien, apretando el puño):...

heavenly nadeshiko(desentendida):si tanto te molesta le dire a naruto que tu...

naruto(curioso):decirme que?

sasuke(tapandole la boca a heavenly n., enojado):no es necesario.

naruto(arrodillado y voz de suplica):diganme, diganme, diganme, diganme...

al cabo de media hora

naruto(ojitos lagrimosos que dicen no-puedes-resistirte-a-mi): diganme, diganme, diganme.

sasuke(aun ahoga.. digo tapandome la boca):omae okorosu.

naruto(enojado) y heavenly nadeshiko(se solto de sasuke, buscando aire):BAKA!

lo anterior fue una idea que surgio mientras escribia mi disculpa sobre el cap. errado ya que lo habia visto cuando leia el fic"la isla del tesoro"y en cuanto a "omae o korosu" creo que significa:callate.

Cáp.6

"gaara y..."

- no es que no me alegre verte pero ¿Qué haces aquí, gaara? Pregunta este sorprendido.

- asuntos entre mi aldea y la tuya. Responde gaara sonrojado pero rostro inexpresivo.

"porque le miento, yo les digo a las personas lo que pienso, pero a el... vamos gaara le mientes porque no vas a decirle "vine porque me la paso pensando en ti y tenia que verte." pensó esto ultimo con sarcasmo.

- cierto ya que eres el kazekage de la arena, hice una pregunta tonta, disculpa. Contesta la figura apenado.

- y con solo mirarte noto que te has vuelto mas fuerte. comenta gaara para cambiar el tema pero sin dejar de sonrojarse.

- hai, he entrenado mucho, además, soy un jounin, debo ser fuerte para proteger mi aldea. Contesta con voz nerviosa y sonrojado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo ya que gaara y su interlocutor solo intercambian miradas haciendo que el segundo desviara la mirada por lo nervioso que estaban los dos.

"esta aquí, esta aquí, frente a mi no es un sueño, ahora que..." pensó la figura frente a gaara.

"le digo, no se que mas hacer o decir, que clase de conversación tendría con el sin desvelar lo que siento ante el, ya que nunca me he sentido como me siento ahora ¿Qué es este sentimiento? el es..." se decía gaara mentalmente y observaba al chico mientras se sonrojaba.

"simplemente bello... esos ojos verde esmeralda que solían ser fríos ahora son tan calidos... me trastornan el tiene que ser..." pensaba una vez mas el jounin.

"mío, el tiene que ser mío... tiene que ser, no, el ya es mío, al menos en mi mente, lo es, el simplemente es..." pensó gaara una vez mas mientras lo miraba intensamente.

"mi persona mas importante, ahora estoy seguro, eso es lo que siento, demo..." con este pensamiento se entristeció de repente el jounin.

"el no siente, ni sentirá lo mismo por mi... lo vera todo mal, ya que ambos somos chicos, aunque a mi no me importa que seamos ambos del mismo sexo." Pensaron los dos chicos al unísono y luego suspiraron a la vez como si se hubieran sincronizados.

"el sexo entre persona del mismo sexo es normal en mi aldea, pero aquí en konoha..." pensó el pelirrojo una vez mas.

Así siguió el silencio entre ambos hasta que apareció alguien entre ellos sacándolos de sus respectivos pensamientos.

- ¿y este silencio sepulcral? Lo entiendo de el que no habla pero tu callado, eso si es extraño. Pregunta la intrusa pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro al jounin y mirando con desconfianza al pelirrojo.

- yo... yo. Repetía el chico una y otra vez cabizbajo por lo que no noto la mirada gélida de gaara a la intrusa.

"¿Qué cree que hace este tipo abrazando a _mi_ amor?" Pensó gaara mientras su mirada se tornaba mas fría.

"vamos gaara, no cometas alguna estupidez de la que te puedas arrepentir después" repetía esto mentalmente como un mantra para no perder los estribos cosa que no estaba funcionando por lo que opto.

- debo irme. Espeta con una voz sumamente gélida.

- ¿Por qué gaara-sama? Pregunta el jounin con solemnidad pero desesperado para que el oji-verde no se fuera.

- ¿sama? Pregunta gaara incrédulo y ofendido por lo distante que encontró la actitud de su Jounín.

- hai, eres kazekage y mereces el respeto que eso conlleva, gaara-sama. Espeta con respeto ocasionando que el pelirrojo se entristeciera.

- siempre tan respetuoso. Mi compañero favorito. Apunta la kunoichi.

"_mi_... pero ¿Qué se ha creído esta baka? Además el esta muy distante conmigo, será que el esta enamorado de ella, ya que no ha deshecho el abrazo de ella."

- puedes llamarme gaara. Contesta el con voz calida sorprendiendo al jounin y haciendo que este lo vea dudosamente y sumamente sonrojado. Así me llaman mis hermanos y mis pocos amigos. Responde gaara al ver el rostro de duda del jounin.

El no cabía de la felicidad, _su_ gaara le considera su amigo, uno de los pocos que tiene, tan feliz estaba que no pudo evitar sonreír de manera cautivante para el pelirrojo.

- ¿me consideras tu amigo? Pregunta sin dejar de reír.

- hai¿y tu, me consideras tu amigo? Pregunta gaara nervioso y expectante de una respuesta.

- claro que si, gaara. Contesta con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar a lo que gaara no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos ignoraban olímpicamente a la recién llegada mientras que en la casa de naruto se encuentran tres shinobis, una preocupada, otro calmado y uno mareado.

- demo ¿Dónde esta gaara¿Por qué tarda tanto? Pregunta la kunoichi, dando vueltas por toda la casa.

- temari, no te preocupes por gaara, el sabe protegerse, además nadie le haría daño aquí. Contesta el hermano de esta.

- onegai, deja de dar tantas vueltas me estas mareando, temari-chan. Pide naruto con voz suplicante.

- kankurou, dime ahora mismo que pasa con mi hermano o te matare. Pide esta de manera tajante tanto que asusto a los dos shinobis.

- cuéntale o nos matara, a ti por no decirle y a mi por estar presente. Le susurra naruto al ninja de las marionetas con miedo en la voz. La voz y mirada de temari realmente daba escalofríos y miedo, mucho miedo.

- temari, lo que pasa con gaara es que esta enamorado, es todo. Apunta kankurou con tanta calma como si aquello fuera normal (que de normal no tiene ni la n "gaara enamorado")

- ¿nani? Contestan naruto y temari al unísono y con los ojos totalmente en blanco.

Había un silencio increíble en aquella casa, naruto y temari realmente estaban, estaban... una palabra para describir como estaban... "shock" seguido por...

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Un ataque de risa por parte de naruto.

- ¿gaara esta enamorado? Pregunta una aun shockeada temari.

- hai, se enamoro nuestro hermano. Contesta kankurou entre risa por la reacción de las personas que tenia al frente.

- no me digas que...

- hai, temari por eso estamos aquí, gaara quería verle. Contesta el hermano de la sorprendida chica.

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, gaara enamorado ver para creer. Dice naruto entre risas.

- ¿crees a gaara incapaz de enamorarse? Pregunta ahora una furiosa temari.

- no que lo crea incapaz, temari-chan, solo que es insólito. Contesta naruto ahora calmado. ¿De quien esta gaara enamorado? Pregunta un curioso y calmado naruto.

En la casa había vuelto todo a la calma, temari estaba esperando impaciente la respuesta ya que se preguntaba lo mismo.

- ¿y? preguntan naruto y temari curioso, y con razón, mira que alguien cautivara el corazón del pelirrojo debía ser alguien muy... especial.

- no puedo responderle esa pregunta, ya que no lo se. Miente kankurou, ya que el sabia muy bien quien había cautivado el corazón de su hermano. No pueden decirles que les conté esto, ya que gaara me pidió que lo guardara en secreto.

- de acuerdo, no lo diremos. Contesta naruto resignado.

Ellos hablaban amenamente, en eso llega, gaara y todo vuelve a quedar en silencio hasta que...

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Irrumpe la fuerte risa del rubio cuando mira a gaara y este lo mira con los ojos como dos monedas al ver al rubio de esa forma.

- ¿Qué le pasa a uzumaki naruto? Pregunta gaara en voz queda.

- ni idea. Mintieron los hermanos mientras fulminaban al rubio con la mirada siendo esto notado por gaara.

- yo... yo me acorde de una broma. Responde naruto rápidamente acordándose de la broma que le hizo a sasuke y frunciendo el ceño después.

- cuéntame la broma. Espeta gaara incrédulo.

Pasaron varios minutos, temari y kankurou estaban muertos de risa, mientras que gaara esbozaba una sonrisa por lo que le habia contado el portador del kyuubi, creyéndole, en eso llega sasuke a la casa de naruto se disponía a tocar cuando oyó carcajadas dentro de la casa y entro observando con enojo la escena frente a sus ojos, naruto destartalándose de la risa encima de gaara, este sin inmutarse por la cercanía del rubio con una media sonrisa por el ambiente creado por naruto y sus hermanos, temari también muerta de risa mientras kankurou contaba algo gracioso ocurrido en una misión que tuvo semanas antes, aunque esto ultimo no le molestaba, lo que le molestaba era la cercanía del rubio con gaara siendo esto notado por gaara que lo vio entrar.

"ya veo, uchiha sasuke esta enamorado de uzumaki... ese enojo yo lo reconozco... es el mismo que yo siento cuando se acercaron a _mi amor _hace horas atrás..." pensó gaara mientras observaba a sasuke.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? Estalla en furia sasuke sorprendiendo a casi todos, excepto a gaara.

- acaso no lo ves. Contesta naruto enojado. Aparte de estar completamente loco, eres ciego. Espeta naruto con sarcasmo parando en seco a sasuke.

- naruto, yo... yo... repetía sasuke avergonzado por su acción. Gomen, naruto, yo solo venia a ver si ya no estabas enojado por lo de hace varias horas.

- jijiji, ya no estoy enojado por eso sasuke, Contesta naruto sonriendo y rascándose la nuca. Pero estas muy raro desde nuestra última misión juntos. Repite el rubio confundido.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Pregunta sasuke sin dejar de fulminar a gaara con la vista.

- pues se van a quedar a dormir aquí en mi casa. Contesta un emocionado naruto. Nunca he tenido huéspedes. Comenta un naruto feliz.

-¿nani? Pregunta sasuke con sorpresa y con un dejo de enojo. ¿Ellos dormirán aquí?

Todos observaban lo que ocurría sorprendidos, desde el ataque de sasuke a como se sonrojaba el uchiha de vez en cuando, claro, excepto gaara y murmuraban entre ellos.

- ya veo, uchiha es gay y le gusta el rubio. Comenta temari a su hermano.

- y el rubio tan inocente, no se da cuenta. Apunta kankurou para luego reírse entre ellos.

Mientras tanto se encontraba lee debajo de un árbol pensando en su amor imposible, sin notar que habia alguien ahí con el.

- sin tan solo el sintiera lo mismo. Suspira lee cabizbajo.

-¿pensando en el chico que te gusta, lee? Pregunta neji al su colega.

- hai, eso es lo que siempre hago. Contesta lee esta vez contento.

- ¿Qué tienes¿Por qué tan feliz?

- neji, te confesare algo pero no se lo digas a nadie. Susurra lee emocionado.

- sabes que no traicionare tu confianza, lee. Contesta neji solemnemente.

- el esta aquí, mi amor esta aquí, neji. Confiesa lee feliz. Lo vi y mi corazón se paralizo brevemente al verlo y después se acelero con fuerza cuando gaara me hablo.

- ¿gaara¿Cómo gaara del desierto? Pregunta neji impactado.

- hai, gaara es mi amor imposible. Contesta lee entristecido.

- si que lo es. Responde neji asombrado. Y tenias razón cuando dijiste que no es solo porque ambos son chicos, lee, el terminaría el trabajo que gai-sensei impidió que hiciera contigo, además el es un kasekage, lee. Reprendió neji a su entristecido amigo con gentileza.

- lo se, por eso yo... susurra lee entristecido.

Mientras en la casa de naruto todos observaban entretenidos la discusión que había como si fuera un cine por eso se encontraban comiendo (temari y kankurou) mientras gaara sonreía con comprensión hacia uchiha.

- ¿Por qué tienen que quedarse aquí? Pregunta sasuke molesto. ¿Acaso no encontraron hospedaje, usuratonkachi? Vuelve a preguntar sin dejar de fulminar a gaara con la mirada.

- no, yo no los deje buscar hospedaje ya que yo los invite a quedarse. Contesta naruto mas molesto. Además es mi casa, no la tuya y ¿Qué tanto miras a gaara, baka?

- ¿nani? Pregunta sasuke ahora nervioso.

- ahora entiendo. Responde naruto con una sonrisa como si ya hubiera llegado a la raíz del problema.

"me ha descubierto... ¡oh no¡oh no! Ahora que hago ya sabe que yo estoy enamorado de..."

- te gusta gaara y te molesta que este conmigo. Contesta naruto ahora entrerisas ocasionando que kankurou y temari botaran lo que estaban comiendo de la impresión o debería decir "de la risa" hasta gaara entro en shock al escucharlo (y mira que eso es demasiado).

"ese usuratonkachi... mira a la conclusión que llego... solo el" pensó este con una media sonrisa.

Al ver el rostro de sasuke tan sereno y sonriendo hizo enojar a naruto, algo le estaba molestando, la sonrisa de sasuke al escuchar su conclusión no le gustaba nada.

- ¿eso es lo que pasa? Pregunta naruto con voz gélida. ¿te gusta gaara?

- no, usuratonkachi, no me gusta gaara. Contesta sasuke reservadamente.

- si no es por eso que estabas enojado, pues esta loco. Apunta naruto sarcástico.

- mira quien habla. Responde sasuke con burla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Pregunta naruto enojado.

- recientemente, me pusiste de gay, dobe. Contesta sasuke con burla. ¿Sabes que eso no esta permitido aquí? Repone sasuke ahora con un dejo de tristeza.

- es que... bueno... yo pensé... tu lo mirabas y... Responde naruto avergonzado por su conclusión. Gomen, sasuke. Pide naruto cabizbajo.

- solo si me perdonas a mi por lo que acaba de pasar. Responde sasuke con voz serena y acariciando la mejilla de un sorprendido y sonrojado naruto.

olvidando a los demás presentes sigue con la caricia, luego cae en cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y retira rápidamente la mano y se va corriendo, una vez más dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.


	7. declaraciones y respuestas

Cáp.7

"declaraciones y respuestas"

- es la tercera vez que se va corriendo, ya me esta preocupando su actitud. Comenta naruto a sus huéspedes.

- ¿tercera vez? Pregunta temari.

"no hacia a uchiha de los que huyen" pensó gaara sorprendido.

Habían pasado varios días desde la llegada de gaara a la aldea de la hoja, todos los que habían tenidos misiones habían regresado, ahora algunos shinobis (lee, neji, ten ten, hinata, ino, kiba, naruto, sasuke, sakura) se habían reunido con los ninjas de la aldea.

-shikamaru vino hoy de su misión. Comenta naruto. Lo vi cuando me entrego el reporte de su misión.

- hace tiempo que no veo a chouji. Respondió ino cabizbaja.

- y tengo días que no veo a shino. Apunta hinata.

- oigan deberíamos salir todos juntos mañana en la noche, en pareja. Sugiere sakura haciendo enrojecer a más no poder a más de uno. Al festival.

- ¿en pareja? Pregunto kankurou. Esto va a estar interesante. Opina kankurou con voz divertida.

- y bien seamos directos y invitemos con quienes queramos ir. Propuso temari curiosa, quería saber a quien invitaría gaara.

- lo dices tan fácil por que iras con tu novio shikamaru. Respondió ten ten a la defensiva.

- ya veo, ¿temes preguntar y ser rechazada? Apunto temari con malicia.

- oigan, porque no esperamos a que lleguen los demás. Apunto ino.

-ya que esta noche es el festival en su honor gaara-sama y como en la aldea de la arena no importa la relación entre hombres, por eso hokage-sama propuso que para este festival podrían ir parejas de un mismo sexo. Comento neji en voz solemne pero sonrojándose, haciendo que sasuke, lee y gaara se sonrojaran como el.

- sakura-chan, yo quiero hablar contigo. Dice naruto nervioso, cabizbajo.

- tiene que ser ahora. Contesta sakura con una risita. (Inner sakura: MIENTRAS NO ME INVITE AL FESTIVAL, MALDICION)

- pues... ahora no... Pero si... ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa cuando nos vayamos? Pregunta naruto más nervioso, mientras que sasuke se enfurece cada vez más.

- claro. Apunta sakura.

La tarde avanzaba y ellos hablaban sobre temas triviales, en cuanto a gaara miraba a lee intensamente, mientras que este lo miraba y desviaba la mirada, sasuke y neji miraban a naruto y este ultimo no lo notaba porque miraba a sakura y esta miraba a sasuke y a naruto, confusa mientras que lo demás hablaban en eso llegan los tres desaparecidos: shikamaru, chouji y shino.

- temari. Dice shikamaru sorprendido.

- ¿que tal, tontin? Pregunta temari burlesca.

- ¡¡ah! Que problemática eres ¿así me saludas? Ironiza shikamaru. Eso demuestra cuanto me extrañas.

Temari se acerca a shikamaru y posa sus labios delicadamente sobre los labios de shikamaru y luego roza la punta de la lengua por los labios de este y profundizan el beso.

- de acuerdo, me extrañaste. Ironiza un shikamaru tratando de recuperar el aliento. Yo también te extrañe.

- iremos esta noche junto al festival, shikamaru. Contesto temari. Ponte lindo para mí.

- ¡que problemático! Contesto un ahora desganado shikamaru.

- ¿el festival es en honor a mi hermano y no pensabas ir? Pregunta una molesta temari.

- yo nunca dije que no pensaba ir así que no te enojes, temari. Respondió shikamaru con calma y sentándose al lado de temari.

- lo que pasa es que no quieres discutir ¿verdad? Apunto temari con ojos entrecerrados.

- bueno, bueno y ¿como van a hacerle las demás parejas? Pregunto shikamaru.

- no hay mas pareja. Contesto kankurou divertido. Ustedes son la primera que se forma.

- para los recién llegados ¿sabían que pueden invitar a alguien de su mismo sexo? Pregunto kiba.

- no. Contesta shino pausadamente.

- pues ya lo saben.

- será mejor que nos marchemos. Dice chouji cuando observo a ino y esta desvió la mirada hasta el suelo mientras todos observaban curioso la escena.

- si, claro chouji. Contesto shikamaru. ¿Conseguirás pareja, chouji? Pregunto shikamaru haciendo que ino levantara la vista enseguida.

"que diga que no, que diga que no, que diga que no..." repetía ino en sus pensamientos.

- no, shikamaru. Contesto el gordito cabizbajo sacando a ino de sus pensamientos con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. ¿Con quien iría? Pregunto desanimado.

- ¡conmigo! Exclamo ino de repente para luego llevarse sus manos a la boca para auto-silenciarse sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- no tienes porque hacer esto, ino. Contesto chouji en voz baja pero entendible.

- ¿hacer que? Pregunto ino.

- ¡esto! Apunto chouji incomodo. Sentir lastima, no quiero eso.

- ¿lastima? Pregunto ino enojada. Chouji, yo no siento lastima por ti.

- entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? Pregunto chouji alzando la voz.

- porque te quiero, chouji. Contesto ino apresuradamente llevándose la mano a la boca por segunda vez, ahora los que presenciaban aquella discusión se quedaron boquiabierto por la confesión de la rubia ocasionando distintos pensamientos.

"otra mas que es mas valiente que yo para confesar sentimientos... aunque es distinto ellos son hombre-mujer, aunque eso no le resta valor." Pensó lee.

"ino, ya veo, por eso no discutías conmigo por sasuke-kun... de acuerdo yo también haré lo mismo, me confesare ante sasuke-kun..." pensó decidida sakura.

-"yo no podría decirle jamás sobre mi sentimientos a neji- niisan..." pensó hinata.

- chouji, tenias razón, yo no estoy enamorada de sasuke-kun, solía gustarme cuando niña y mas adelante fue una obsesión porque quería ganarle a sakura. Confeso ino cabizbaja para luego mirarlo con firmeza. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que veas mis sentimientos? ¿Para que me creas?

- ino, realmente... empezó a hablar chouji siendo cortado por ino.

- aaaaaahh... ¡Ya se! Vocifero ino mientras se ponía de pie.

Se encamino hacia chouji en pasos acelerados y al acercarse cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chubby y antes de que este articulara palabra ino le dio un beso, uno de aquellos que te corta la respiración hasta decir...

- ¡wow! Es la única palabra articulada por el sorprendido chubby.

- eso quiere decir que iremos juntos al festival. Pregunto una sonriente ino.

- ¡hai! Contesto el feliz chouji ocasionando aplausos y felicitaciones de los demás shinobis.

- ¡aaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy nooooo! Grito ino de repente causando pánico en los presentes.

- no me digas que... habla chouji siendo cortado por ino.

- ¡no tengo que ponerme para el festival! Apunta ino como si se hubiera asomado el fin del mundo y salio corriendo mientras vocifera. ¡¡En mi casa a las 7:00!

- ¡ino, no cambia jamás! Comento shikamaru irónico mientras los demás jounins de la hoja asentían.

- bueno, debemos irnos porque supongo que necesitan privacidad para invitarse entre ustedes. Apunto kankurou divertido. También yo... no se crean.

- pues vamos, no. Dice kiba

-¡hai! Exclamaron todos.

- pero antes de que nos vayamos una pregunta, cejudo. Pide naruto con una mirada picara.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, naruto-kun? Pregunto curioso lee.

- ahora que sabes que personas del mismo sexo van a ir al baile me pregunto ¿invitaras a...? no termino de preguntar naruto ya que todos los shinobis se tiraron sobre el para callarlo excepto lee porque no llego a entender la pregunta que le iba a hacer naruto, sasuke, temari, kankurou y gaara.

Mientras que temari y kankurou no entendían esa reacción de los jounins de la hoja, sasuke se enojaba cada vez mas, mientras que gaara...

"que hacen todos estos baka arriba de mi naruto" pensó sasuke molesto y observo quien esta arriba de naruto enojándose cada vez y exploto.

- ¡dejen a naruto en paz! Grito molesto sorprendiendo a casi todos. ¡No se que tipo de pregunta iba a hacer pero no creo que eso sea motivo para que...! vocifero siendo cortado por naruto.

- iba a romper mi promesa. Contesto naruto cabizbajo sorprendiendo a sasuke. Todos se dieron cuenta a tiempo y se abalanzaron para evitar que lo hiciera, arigato, mina... volvió a contestar naruto.

- ¿una promesa? Pregunto sasuke confundido.

- si, una promesa que le hicimos todos al cejudo. Apunto naruto apenado. Gomen nasai, cejudo iba a romper la promesa que te hice. Pide naruto sin mirar a lee.

- todo esta bien, naruto-kun. Respondió lee con su sonrisa y levantando el pulgar animando al rubio lindo.

- eres genial, cejudo. Contesto animado naruto mientras lo abrazaba ocasionando que se sintiera incomodo.

"ahora si neji tiene un motivo para matarme" pensó lee nervioso.

- usuratonkachi, solo tu eres capaz de romper una promesa por indiscreto. Comento sasuke fingiendo indiferencia ocasionando que naruto soltara el abrazo.

- ¿Qué dices, baka? pregunto naruto molesto. Repítelo de nuevo para golpearte hasta dejarte sin rostro.

- ¡heh! No te gusta reconocer la verdad, dobe. Sonrío sasuke con altivez ha captado la atención de naruto.

- te voy a...

- deja a sasuke-kun en paz, naruto, mejor vamonos ¿no querías hablar conmigo? Apunto sakura haciendo enojar a sasuke.

"tenia su atención puesta en mi y tenia que venir esta baka a arruinarlo" pensó sasuke mientras la fulminaba con la vista.

"¿Qué pasa con sasuke-kun? Estará celoso..." (Inner sakura: ¡¡¡AAAAAAA! YA CONQUISTE A SASUKE-KUN, YA ES MIO, ¡¡¡ARGHH!)

- hai, sakura-chan, demo... contesto naruto mirando molesto a sasuke y luego voltea la cara en señal de enojo. Mejor vamonos.

Todos se habían ido y se encontraban caminando con destino a la casa de naruto gaara y hermanos. Gaara había captado por donde iba la pregunta del rubio, algo que le ocasiono un estremecimiento.

"Así que lee-kun es gay" pensó gaara mientras sonreía sin notarlo, mas sus hermanos si lo habían notado. "eso quiere decir que puedo invitarlo al festival y conquistarlo, demo..." volvió a pensar ahora dejando de sonreír. "Y si es gay porque le gusta alguien mas... eso no lo sabré si no lo invito al festival" pensó con determinación.

- regreso en un momento. Apunto gaara estoico mientras se alejaban de 2 sonrientes hermanos.

Los dos hermanos del oji-esmeralda se adentraban a la casa de naruto mientras hablaban.

- seguro gaara invitara a alguien para lo del festival, Apunto temari con picardía.

- no, a cualquiera, temari, sino a la persona que le gusta. Apunto kankurou.

- lo se, oye y tu ¿a quien invitaras? Pregunta intrigada temari.

- no lo se, ya vere... contesto mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Mientras tanto kiba y shino se encontraban caminando en dirección a la casa de kiba.

- ¿Qué te pasa, shino? Te encuentras bien. Pregunto kiba preocupado

- no, porque tengo algo que decirte. Respondió con voz impasible mas estaba nervioso.

- ¿trata sobre conseguir parejas para el festival? Pregunto intrigado

- si, eso también pero no es lo primordial. Contesto el chico con anteojos oscuros.

- ¿entonces?

- kiba, la vez que hablamos sobre mi, que yo quería estar contigo, ¿te acuerdas?

- si, me gusto que dijeras que éramos amigos. Contesto kiba con una carcajada.

- pues, yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo, kiba. Comento con serenidad cortando la risa de kiba.

- ¿ah no? Pregunto kiba con nerviosismo.

- no, yo quiero... kiba, ese día te deje solo porque me di cuenta de algo. Respondió con entereza

- dejaste algo pendiente. ¿Por eso te fuiste? Pregunto kiba inquieto

- lo único pendiente lo tengo contigo, kiba. Contesto con firmeza mientras se acercaba a kiba causándole tensión. Me gustas, kiba. Le susurro suavemente al oído paralizándolo de la impresión.

Shino se separo de kiba mientras kiba le observaba sin inmutarse como esperando que el se retractara de aquellas dos palabras pero eso nunca llego y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue kiba dándole un abrazo a shino sorprendiéndolo con esta acción.

- dijiste que... que...

- me gustas. Confeso shino con más confianza por el abrazo de kiba.

- ¡genial! No tienes idea cuantas veces pensé en decirte esas palabras. Confeso kiba emocionado. Pero tenia miedo, supongo que eres mas valiente que yo, ¡eh! Ironiza kiba sonriente.

- eso quiere decir que...

- tu también me gustas, hombre. Contesto kiba.

- pero ¿porque me trataste mal en aquel entonces? Pregunto shino confundido.

- porque quería que te alejaras ya que corría el riesgo de acercarme a ti para robarte un beso y eso ocasionaría que me odiaras y te alejaras. Respondió kiba como pidiendo disculpas.

- entiendo. Contesto shino.

- olvidémonos de eso y dime ¿iras al festival conmigo? Pidió kiba expectante.

- si. Respondió shino al unísono.

Ahora en la mansión de los hyuuga se encontraban dos jounin una de ellos recogiendo hierba medicinales mientras otro la observa.

- neji-niisan... tu... ¿tu iras al festival? Pregunto nerviosa hinata.

- acerca de eso, hinata-sama. Respondió neji inmutable. Su padre me pidió que le acompañe al festival.

- ¿eso hizo? Lo... siento... creo que te hubiese gustado ir con alguien mas en vez de cuidarme. Apunto con pesar hinata.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué son estas sensaciones? Hinata-sama se ve tan her..."

- hinata-sama, no iremos juntos al festival porque tenga que cuidarla, usted sabe hacer eso yo la acompañare porque no considero a nadie cuya compañía me sea mas grata que la de usted. Contesto neji saliendo de sus cavilaciones con voz calida mientras le sujetaba la barbilla con delicadeza.

- neji-niisan, arigato. Contesto hinata sonrojada.

Se encontraba caminando por la villa kankurou cuando se encontró con tenten.

- ¡ne, tenten! Te buscaba. Saludo kankurou a la chica de dos moños.

- ¿para que? Pregunto ella curiosa.

- ¿tienes pareja para lo del festival? Pregunto el con naturalidad.

- no. Respondió ella de la misma forma.

- ¿tienes a alguien en mente? Volvió a preguntar

- le pregunte a neji pero ira con hinata-chan y ahora voy con lee.

- ¿para el festival? Pregunto alarmado.

- no, ire a preguntarle. Contesto ella intrigada. ¿Por qué?

- es que me gustaría invitarte al baile. Respondió el marionetero. ¿Te divertirás?

- bueno, ya que lo pones de ese modo... esta bien. Apunto sonriente tenten.

Se encontraban naruto y sakura en la casa de la última.

- naruto, aun no me has dicho a que has venido. Pregunto sakura impaciente.

- sakura-chan, yo he venido a hablarte acerca de mis sentimientos.

- ¿de tus sentimientos? ¿Te pasa algo? Pregunto sakura preocupada.

- ¿sakura-chan, tu sabes acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ti? Pregunto naruto nervioso.

- naruto, yo... contesto sakura con voz trémula siendo cortada por el rubio.

- yo se que tu amas a sasuke, sakura-chan. Comento naruto nervioso. Y de todo lo que sentiste cuando el se fue y de la felicidad que te causo su regreso, pero eso no evita que yo quiera decirte lo que siento, sakura-chan, que lo intente.

- lo se, naruto. Dijo sakura con pena.

- yo te quiero, sakura-chan. Confeso naruto sonriente. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al festival? Pregunto expectante.

- naruto, yo también te quiero, pero no de la forma que tu piensas, ya que yo amo a sasuke-kun. Contesto sakura con miedo. No quiero lastimarte naruto ya que al pasar de los años has aprendido a ganarte mi cariño. Expreso sakura con lágrimas. Deseo que seas feliz naruto y encuentres a alguien que te ame de la manera que te mereces.

- ¡sakura-chan, gracias! Por sentir cariño por mí y desearme felicidad. Contesto naruto con una sonrisa. Ahora se que lo que quería era eso, tu reconocimiento y aceptación, por eso no deberías sentirte triste, sakura chan. Expreso con una sonrisa naruto secándoles las lagrimas.

- naruto, lo siento. Pidió ella ahora tranquila.

- no lo sientas, sakura-chan, estoy bien. Contesto naruto. En cuanto a lo del baile, espero que sasuke vaya contigo o si no lo golpeare con mi rasengan hasta que quede hecho pedacitos. Bromeo naruto muy convincente arrancando una sonrisa en sakura. Adiós sakura-chan. Despidió naruto mientras agitaba el brazo animadamente

- adiós naruto. Despidió sakura igual de sonriente.

Al naruto desaparecer de la vista de sakura su rostro se ensombreció y caminaba rápidamente hacia su casa cabizbajo siendo visto por tres personas.

- ¡ese era naruto! Apunto kakashi.

- si, y va muy triste ¿Qué le pasa? Pregunto preocupado iruka.

- seguramente sakura... debo saber que paso. Dijo sasuke turbado por la actitud de naruto.

- ¿sakura que, sasuke-kun? Pregunto iruka mientras que el vengador ya se había ido.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban un shinobi golpeando un tronco con patadas y puñetazos siendo observado por otro sin el primero notarlo.

- ¡si no golpeo este tronco 3,000 veces, saltare cuerda aquí mañana en la tarde hasta que se termine el festival ya que no tengo con quien ir! ¿Me pregunto con quien ira...?

- ¿no iras al festival? Pregunto gaara ignorando la ultima pregunta de lee a pesar de haberla escuchado y sonrojando a lee de la sorpresa.

- ¡gaara-sama, me asusto! Respondió lee nervioso. No ire al festival, no tengo con quien ir.

- ¿y la chica que siempre esta contigo? Pregunto gaara incomodo

- creo que ira con neji. Contesto lee.

- lee-kun, ve conmigo al festival. Propuso gaara sonrojando a lee.

- gaara-sama...

- te lo pido como un favor. Espeto gaara con rapidez sin darle a lee la oportunidad de negarse, mientras que lee se desilusionó.

- tu eres un kazekage y la fiesta es en tu honor, así que tienes que conseguir pareja por obligación y me pides que sea tu compañero como favor.

- espero no incomodarte con mi propuesta, lee-kun.

- no, no me incomoda gaara-sama. Respondió lee con una sonrisa forzada. Pero que esto sea un favor no evitara que nos divirtamos, ¿verdad?

Llego naruto al fin a su casa e inmediatamente se tiro en su cama a llorar desgarradamente como nunca lo había hecho en toda su trágica vida, mientras que sasuke al fin llega a la casa de naruto y ve la puerta entreabierta y decide entrar ya que escucha a naruto llorar sin consuelo.

- na... naruto. Llamo sasuke con temor a la reacción del rubio por su intromisión. ¿Qué pasa, naruto?

- sasuke... ¿Qué haces aquí? pregunto naruto confundido.

- quiero saber porque estas triste, naruto. Respondió sasuke con ternura brindándole a naruto confianza lo cual hizo que rompiera a llorar amargamente.

- me confesé, le hable de mi amor a sakura-chan. Exclamo naruto llorando. Me rechazo. Confeso naruto abrazando a sasuke en busca de calma pillando a este con la guardia baja.

Sasuke cayó al suelo sentado preso por el abrazo de naruto con las piernas abiertas y naruto sentado en el espacio de suelo entre las piernas de sasuke con su cabeza apoyada en el cuerpo del vengador abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sasuke acaricia la espalda de naruto en señal de conforte.

- le dije que la quería y ella me dijo que también me quería, pero no de la misma forma y que ella siente por mi un gran cariño que aprendí a ganarme con el tiempo, pero que no me ama. Hablaba naruto entre sollozos. También me dijo que desea mi felicidad y que espera que encuentre a alguien que me ame como yo merezco. Volvió a llorar tan desgarradora mente que rompía el corazón de todo que le escuchara y en ese momento le escuchaba sasuke.

"esa sakura me va a escuchar mira que ponerlo en este estado... es para matarla" pensó sasuke mientras trataba de calmar los sollozos de naruto.

- pero me di cuenta de algo, sasuke, y es que no estoy enamorado de sakura. Confeso naruto un poco calmado causando confusión en sasuke.

- ¿Qué? Pregunto sasuke un atisbo de enojo.

"a este hay que pegarle... si no esta enamorado de sakura ¿Por qué diablos llora?" pensó sasuke molesto.

- pensé que estaba enamorado, pero en realidad lo que quería era el cariño, la aceptación y el reconocimiento de sakura-chan, aunque sepa todo esto no puedo evitar sentirme triste y tener todas estas inmensas ganas de llorar. Confeso naruto con volviendo a sollozar como si el mundo se le acabara.

Sasuke en otra parte no sabia que sentir, por una parte se sentía triste por ver a su amor llorar de tal manera, furia contra sakura por hacerle daño y remordimiento por sentirse feliz al escucharlo decir que no ama a la pelirrosada como solía pensarlo.

- naruto, debes reponerte a esto, porque en algo sakura tiene razón. Repuso sasuke mientras sujetaba la barbilla del rubio. Encontraras a alguien que te amara sin condición. Contesto el pálido con candidez.

- ¿en serio lo crees, sasuke?

– no solo lo creo, dobe, estoy seguro. Apunto sasuke con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Te amara a tal grado que sufriría de la misma forma que tú cuando tuvieras algún sufrimiento, te amara de tal forma que solo se sentirá feliz cuando te vea sonreír y que tratara a toda costa de llamar tu atención porque le gustara ser observado por ti, sea para decirte insultos o para consolarte, naruto.

- gracias, sasuke. Espeto naruto sereno.

- ...

- la persona que sienta eso por mi será sin duda alguien muy especial, así como tu, sasuke. Susurro naruto pausadamente, mientras se dormía sorprendiendo al menor de los uchiha.


	8. el festival

Cáp.8

"el festival"

Ha amanecido, las calles de konoha se encuentran muy concurridas por el motivo del festival, la gente pasea de arriba para abajo en busca de artículos para lucir en el festival como kimonos, adornos para el pelo, (las chicas) yukatas, sandalias, etc. Mientras que en la casa del rubio, este se encuentra ahora despertando para empezar el día con una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

- hoy es el día del festival. Se comento a si mismo sonriente.

Se levanto de la cama y noto que todavía llevaba la ropa del día anterior y lo recordó, el rechazo de sakura, el consuelo que le brindo sasuke después de aquello y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¡arigato sasuke! Susurro despacio para si mismo.

- ¡ni que lo digas, dobe! Contesto sasuke, sorprendiendo a un semi-desnudo naruto.

- sa... sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? pregunto aun sorprendido naruto.

- dormí aquí, por si necesitabas algo. Contesto sasuke rojo como tomate.

- ah... gracias. Respondió naruto sorprendido y sonrojado por la respuesta de sasuke.

Sasuke no podía, ni quería, dejar de mirar el cuerpo semi-desnudo de naruto que se encontraba en bóxer de color verde semi-oscuro con diseños de color naranja su bien formado abdomen y pecho tonificado, no era un chico con mucha musculatura, pero los tenia marcados, exquisito a la vista, esto ocasiono un gran sonrojo y perdida de paciencia por parte de naruto.

- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma, baka? pregunto naruto a punto de gritar.

- necesitas ejercitarte, usuratonkachi. Respondió sasuke con una sonrisa de "soy el mejor".

- ¡¡¡ ¿NANI! Vocifero naruto con enojo.

- solo es un consejo. Apunto sasuke con burla ocasionando que naruto tomara su almohada y se la lanzara, pero sasuke ya había salido de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación sasuke se recostó de la puerta y empezó a reír si que le gustaba hacer enojar a naruto y en eso el era bueno sino el mejor, reía tanto como nunca lo había hecho ya que ignoraba los tres pares de ojos que lo miraban sorprendidos.

- supongo que uzumaki naruto ya se siente mejor por lo de anoche, uchiha. Pregunto gaara con media sonrisa sacando a sasuke de su mundo.

- hai. Fue la respuesta otorgada por el pelinegro ¿Cómo sabes lo que paso con naruto?

- nosotros tres entramos y oímos a uzumaki naruto decirte...

/flash back/

_- le dije que la quería y ella me dijo que también me quería, pero no de la misma forma y que ella siente por mi un gran cariño que aprendí a ganarme con el tiempo, pero que no me ama. Hablaba naruto entre sollozos. También me dijo que desea mi felicidad y que espera que encuentre a alguien que me ame como yo merezco. Volvió a llorar tan desgarradora mente que rompía el corazón de todo que le escuchara y en ese momento le escuchaba sasuke._

_- pero me di cuenta de algo, sasuke, y es que no estoy enamorado de sakura. Confeso naruto un poco calmado causando confusión en sasuke._

_- ¿Qué? Pregunto sasuke un atisbo de enojo._

_- pensé que estaba enamorado, pero en realidad lo que quería era el cariño, la aceptación y el reconocimiento de sakura-chan, aunque sepa todo esto no puedo evitar sentirme triste y tener todas estas inmensas ganas de llorar. Confeso naruto con volviendo a sollozar como si el mundo se le acabara._

_- naruto, debes reponerte a esto, porque en algo sakura tiene razón. Repuso sasuke mientras sujetaba la barbilla del rubio. Encontraras a alguien que te amara sin condición. Contesto el pálido con candidez._

_- ¿en serio lo crees, sasuke? _

– _no solo lo creo, dobe, estoy seguro. Apunto sasuke con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Te amara a tal grado que sufriría de la misma forma que tú cuando tuvieras algún sufrimiento, te amara de tal forma que solo se sentirá feliz cuando te vea sonreír y que tratara a toda costa de llamar tu atención porque le gustara ser observado por ti, sea para decirte insultos o para consolarte, naruto. _

_- gracias, sasuke. Espeto naruto sereno. _

_- ..._

_- la persona que sienta eso por mi será sin duda alguien muy especial, así como tu, sasuke. _

/fin de flash back/

- el desayuno esta listo. Apunto temari.

- le compramos ramen a uzumaki "loco por ramen" naruto. Espeto kankurou con naturalidad.

- ¿a quien llamas loco por ramen? Pregunto naruto con una venita palpitante en la frente.

- a ti. Apunto kankurou con burla. Chiquillo.

- te voy a matar. Grito naruto abalanzándose sobre kankurou pero sujetado por sasuke.

- suéltalo, uchiha, para que este chiquillo vea la paliza que le pongo. Apunto kankurou con más burla.

- ya empezaron ellos. Apunto temari con un suspiro obteniendo la atención de sasuke. Esa es la forma de ellos bromear. Contesto temari al ver la mirada de confusión de sasuke. Ya veras ahora como...

- 3... 2... 1... Contó gaara sabiendo lo que venia después.

- jajajajajajajajajaja, tienes razón, me gusta taaaaaaaaaaanto el ramen. Apunto naruto muerto de risa.

- por eso lo dije, chiquillo. Apunto kankurou sonriendo obteniendo una mirada "estilo sasuke" por el mismo uchiha.

- sasuke... llamo naruto con nervios y sonrojo.

- ¿nani? Pregunto sasuke aun fulminando a kankurou con la mirada.

- ¡ya puedes soltarme! Pidió naruto con nervios. No voy a golpearlo, podría matarlo con mi fuerza. Apunto naruto con burla soltándose del abrazo de un muy sonrojado sasuke.

- se va a enfriar el desayuno. Comento temari. Ahora siéntense y coman que tengo que ir a donde shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras novia de nara, temari? Pregunto gaara impasible.

- por la misma razón por la que no me dices el motivo de nuestra visita a konoha, gaara. Respondió temari con la misma impasibilidad.

- mis motivos no tengo porque decírtelos. Apunto gaara estoico.

- de acuerdo, gaara, no me digas. Contesto temari con naturalidad. Pero después no me preguntes porque no somos muy comunicativos.

- temari, yo confío en ti, solo que quería comprobarlo antes de darlo por hecho. Espeto gaara ahora con calidez en la voz más frialdad en el rostro.

- ¿Qué querías comprobar? Pregunto temari como si no supiera nada.

- que quiero a alguien. Contesto sin inmutarse.

- ¿nani? Pregunto naruto siguiendo el juego de temari.

- ¿Quién es? Pregunto sasuke con recelo.

- les diré cuando el este junto a mi. Apunto gaara con una sonrisa tierna.

- ¡¡¡ ¿nani! Dijo naruto. Es un chico el que te gusta.

- 'el' es el motivo de mi visita a konoha. Contesto gaara. Quería verle para comprobar lo que kankurou me habia dicho.

/flash back/

_- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, gaara? Pregunto kankurou a su hermano preocupado._

_- no entiendo, kankurou, yo solo no entiendo. Contesto gaara confundido._

_- ¿Qué no entiendes? Pregunto kankurou curioso._

_- yo... yo no se como explicarlo. Respondió gaara mientras miraba el sol ocultarse._

_- dime exactamente que sientes. Comento kankurou como si hablara con un niño de 6 años._

_- me siento triste, mi corazón se siente oprimido. Espeto gaara con preocupación. Pienso en el y me entristezco por que no esta aquí._

_- ¿el? ¿Quién gaara? Pregunto kankurou con curiosidad._

_- cuando lo pienso me pregunto que hace en esos momentos y deseo mas que nada verlo y que este conmigo, siempre me imagino como seria abrazarlo y sentir su calor en mi. Contesto gaara obviando la pegunta de su hermano_

_- gaara, tu... ¿desde cuanto sientes eso?_

_- hace mucho, ¿te acuerdas cuando fuimos a ayudar a konoha para evitar que uchiha se fuera? pregunto gaara._

_- hai, lo recuerdo, llegamos para ayudar a nara, kiba, y al cejudo, y también estaban uzumaki, hyuuga y el gordito. _

_- pienso en el desde ese entonces._

_- ¡huh! Eso es mucho tiempo, gaara. Apunto kankurou sorprendido_

_- ¿lo es? Pregunto gaara curioso y confundido._

_- hai, hermanito_

_- pero lo pienso todo el tiempo y a veces yo... gaara se sonrojo a millón y apenado por lo que iba a decir._

_- ¿a veces que? Pregunto kankurou haciéndose el desentendido, el sabia lo que gaara iba a decir, pero quería escucharlo como quiera, no todos los días se consigue avergonzar a gaara._

_- a veces yo... yo... me lo imagino desnudo frente a mi y que me hace cosas muy placenteras con sus labios, su lengua y sus manos. Confeso gaara en un susurro al oído de kankurou y extremadamente rojo como escarlata._

_- gaara. Nombro kankurou a su hermano con picardía._

_- pero solo en las noches y cuando estoy solo. Apunto gaara rápidamente como justificándose de esa acción._

_- jajajajajajajaja no pensé que te entretuvieras de esa forma, gaara. Comento kankurou entre risas._

_- ¿tienes deseo de morir? Pregunto gaara con mirada asesina. Porque puedo utilizar el sabaku sou sou (dessert funeral) en ti._

_- si me matas no sabrás lo que te pasa. Apunto kankurou con calma. _

_- ¿y lo sabes? Pregunto gaara dudando de su hermano._

_- si, pero tengo que obtener mas información para así dar un resultado sin fallo alguno._

_-¿Qué tanta información?_

_- solo dos preguntas, hermanito. Respondió kankurou divertido_

_- ¿Cuales? Pregunto gaara con desconfianza._

_- primera pregunta ¿Qué sientes tu cuando lo tienes frente a ti?_

_- pues no lo se... yo... me siento muy nervioso y feliz, siento recorre por todo mi cuerpo una especie de cosquilla que termino su recorrido en mi estomago, tiemblo y me siento como si fuera un baka. _

_-y ultima pregunta ¿Qué harías si lo vieras besarse y tocarse con otra persona que no seas tu?_

_- ..._

_- vamos gaara ¿Qué harías si lo vieras haciéndole a otra persona lo que tu piensas que te hace a ti en las noches?_

_- ..._

_- ¿nani? Pregunto kankurou al oír a gaara murmurar algo. _

_¡PUM!_

_El sonido proviene de un tarro cubierto de arena que estallo detrás de el._

_- ya veo... lo matarías con un sabaku kyuu. Apunto kankurou riéndose._

_- y bien ¿Qué tengo? Pregunto gaara impaciente y todavía enojado por la última pregunta que le hizo kankurou._

_- te lo diré de esta forma. Apunto kankurou serio. Al parecer ya no "solo te amas a ti mismo"._

_- ¿nani? Pregunto gaara perplejo._

_- te gusta rock lee. Apunto kankurou feliz mientras gaara se encontraba pensando con confusión para luego sonreír a si mismo. _

_- ¿Qué paso aquí? pregunto temari que recién llegaba a donde sus hermanos._

_- nos vamos a konoha. Ordeno gaara retirándose a su habitación._

_- ¿nani? Preguntaron los dos hermanos mayores._

_- ahora. Volvió a ordenar gaara._

/fin de flash back/

-así que por eso estas aquí, gaara. Dijo naruto realmente sorprendido. Por alguno de nosotros, me refiero a neji, chouji, kiba, cejudo...

- inclusive tu, dobe, o nara. Apunto sasuke mirando muy mal a gaara.

- pues shikamaru y yo somos novios desde hace 2 años. Contesto temari. Y no te dije porque no crei que te importara o ¿si te importa? Pregunto temari con miedo a que gaara le guste shikamaru.

- no. Fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo y se fue al terminar su desayuno.

- ¿entonces quien crees que le guste? Pregunto temari.

- de kiba, neji, cejudo, chouji y yo... respondió naruto. No se

- yo descartaría a chouji y al cejudo. Apunto temari.

- yo no descartaría al cejudo. Respondió kankurou. Si le quitas las cejas encrespadas el chico no se ve nada mal. Volvió a responder con naturalidad.

- o sea que de todos nosotros, nada mas se salva chouji. Espeto naruto.

- y hyuuga, porque podrá estar bien bueno, pero gaara no soporta su propio carácter como va a querer a alguien parecido a el. Apunto kankurou que conocía muy bien a gaara y porque sabe quien es el motivo de los desvelos de gaara (hipotéticamente hablando).

- entonces quedan lee, kiba y naruto. Dijo temari contenta.

Así avanzo el desayuno hasta que todos terminaron y recogieron toda la casa.

- debo irme, he pasado toda la mañana aquí. Apunto sasuke.

"arigato dios" dijo para sus adentros.

- y debo organizarme para lo del festival. Termino de decir.

- ¡adiós sasuke! Despidió naruto sonriéndole.

- hai, nos vemos después, usuratonkachi. Apunto sasuke cerrando la puerta tras el.

"me gustaría ir al festival contigo naruto... pero como invitarte" pensó sasuke. "bueno, solo se lo pediré" volvió a pensar el ojinegro con mas confianza. "de acuerdo pero como lo hago" "espero que a gaara no le guste mi naruto y mucho menos que lo invite al festival porque lo mato."

Así iba en sus cavilaciones durante el trayecto a su casa cuando escucho.

- ¡sasuke-kun! ¡Espera, sasuke-kun! Pidió sakura que iba detrás de el.

- ¿Qué quieres sakura? Pregunto sasuke con enojo.

- deseo hablar contigo. Respondió sakura sonrojada.

- ¿sobre que? Pregunto estoico.

- bueno... yo quisiera... bueno, yo...yo...

- ¿tu...? pregunto sasuke cansinamente incitándola hablar.

- ¿te gustaría ir al puente para hablar? Pregunto sakura nerviosa.

- de acuerdo. Fue la única respuesta del vengador.

Ya se encontraban en el puente donde se suelen reunirse el equipo 7.

- ¿de que quieres hablar, sakura? Pregunto sasuke impaciente.

"vamos sakura, tu puedes" pensó sakura dándose animo (inner sakura: SASUKE CAERA RENDIDO DE AMOR CUANDO TE ESCUCHE, ¡¡¡SI!)

- de ti y de mi. Respondió sakura nerviosa.

- de acuerdo, habla. Ordeno sasuke quedamente.

-Sasuke-kun, ai... watashi ai… murmuraba sakura cabizbaja por los nervios. Ai shiteru, sasuke kun. Espeto con valor y mirándolo a los ojos.

- sakura, eres mi amiga mas cercana y por eso te lo diré de una vez. Respondió sasuke sereno. Yo no siento lo mismo por ti, lo siento.

- demo, sasuke-kun... yo...

- sakura, si quieres decirme todo lo que sientes no te detendré para que te desahogues. Comento sasuke estoico pero sereno. Pero no significa que vaya a aceptarte y admitir un sentimiento que no poseo hacia ti. Volvió a comentar con franqueza.

- no, sasuke-kun. Respondió sakura con tristeza. Lo único que diré es que yo solo deseo que seas feliz, sasuke-kun, conmigo o sin mi. Volvió a contestar con tristeza haciendo que sasuke se sincerara con ella.

- sakura, tu deseas que yo sea feliz, gracias. Respondió sasuke. Por eso te seré sincero, me gusta alguien mas, sakura.

- ya veo. Apunto sakura cabizbaja. Y ¿Quién es? Preguntó sakura con un amago de sonrisa.

- sakura, yo no te puedo decir tu podrías...

- te dije que quiero que seas feliz conmigo o _sin mi_. Respondió sakura con fingido malestar haciendo énfasis en lo último para dar confianza a sasuke para confesar.

- me gusta naruto. Murmuro sasuke por lo bajo por lo que sakura no lo escucho.

- ¿nani? Pregunto sakura. ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡me gusta naruto! Volvió a responder siendo escuchado.

- ¡¡¡nani! Respondió sakura con sorpresa.

- sakura, yo...

- ...

- yo no debería haberte dicho, porque no es bien visto aquí en konoha.

- ¿como le dirás? Pregunto sakura ignorando lo que este dijo anteriormente.

- sakura...

- debes decírselo o nuca se enterara, para despistado que lo busquen. Apunto sakura como si no hubiera pasado, la confesión de amor.

- debo irme. Respondió sasuke estoico.

- en cuanto a lo del festival espero que naruto vaya contigo o sino lo golpeare de la forma como me enseño tsunade-sensei hasta que quede bien aplastado. Bromeo sakura recordando que naruto hizo lo mismo la noche anterior. Adiós sasuke-kun. Despidió sakura sonriendo mientras que sasuke la observaba alejarse con un dejo de pena ya que vio a naruto llorar por un rechazo y ella seguramente haría lo mismo.

Ha pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde y ahora se encuentra anocheciendo y se encontraban dos shinobis hablando sobre el festival en la oficina de los chuunins.

- bueno, como no encontré pareja para el baile me ofrecí a tsunade-obachan para guardar la seguridad del festival. Apunto naruto con una sonrisa.

- usuratonkachi. Respondió sasuke con fastidio.

- ¿nani, sasuke-baka? Pregunto naruto.

- a mi me ordenaron que vigilara la seguridad del festival. Comento sasuke con arrogancia. Haremos la misma guardia.

- demo sakura-chan iba a pedirte ir al festival juntos. Contesto naruto con confusión.

- ...

- bueno, sasuke. Creo que es hora de irnos el festival va a empezar.

- hai, seguro. Fue la respuesta del vengador.

Se encontraban reunidos en la puerta del festival ino y chouji, temari y shikamaru, kankurou y tenten, kiba y shino, hinata y neji. ino iba con un kimono de color azul cielo con jazmines blancos estampados, mas el cinturón del kinomo era blanco con un gran lazo que llegaba hasta la rodilla mas la falda era hasta el suelo rodeado de pequeños jazmines blancos y su pelo recogido como las geishas y lleno de jazmines blancos, su vestuario combina con sus ojos y chouji con un yukata la parte de arriba de color verde aceituna mas el pantalón negro; temari llevaba un kimono color lila con violetas estampadas de color azul y el cinturón de color azul violeta y con violetas azules rodeando todo el cinturón y el lazo era tan largo como la parte baja del kimono (falda) que llegaba hasta el suelo y sus típicas 4 coletas pero con dos violeta azul en cada coletas de arriba y shikamaru iba con una yukata de color azul cielo en la camisa y el pantalón negro; tenten iba con un kimono de color rosado con flores nomeolvides estampados de color blanco y un cinturón blanco con nomeolvides rodeando el lazo que llegaba hasta la rodilla, mas la parte baja del kimono llegaba hasta el suelo al igual que el de ino y llevaba el mismo peinado de geisha que ino con nomeolvides sobre el peinado y kankurou utilizaba un yukata de color negro entero; kiba llevaba un yukata de color gris en la parte superior y pantalón blanco y shino vestía de gris en la parte de arriba y pantalones negros; hinata llevaba un kimono de color rosado suave y llevaba los lilas estampados en la parte inferior del kimono (o sea de la rodilla hasta el suelo a diferencia de las demas que llevaban los estampados en todo el kimono) y un cinturón de color morado que el lazo le llegaba hasta el suelo rodeado de lilas el cinturón al igual que temari y llevaba un tocado de lilas en el cabello del lado derecho un poco arriba de la orejas, todo su vestuario combina con sus ojos y neji vestía con su típica yukata pero con la diferencia que la parte de arriba era negra y el pantalón era beige crema.

- ¡¡wow! Chicas que hermosas se ven todas. Comento kankurou alegre. en especial tú. Volvió a comentar mirando a tenten.

- arigato, kankurou-san. Contesto hinata muy sonrojada.

- incluso temari se ve hermosa, aunque sea magia de una noche. Apunto kankurou con burla llevándose un buen golpe por parte de temari.

- agradece que estoy de buen humor sino usaría mi abanico contigo. Contesto temari con una venita en la frente.

-¿en donde se encuentra lee? preguntó neji. Pensé que vendrías con el, tenten.

- gaara le pidió que viniera con el al festival. Apunto kankurou con una risita al ver la cara de todos, era para fotografiar.

- ¡así que lee y gaara, eh! Contesto kiba con una sonrisa.

- lee y gaara, nada. Respondió tenten. ¿Acaso ustedes son pareja? Pregunto tenten mirándolo a el y a shino.

- hai. Respondió shino con toda la impasibilidad y calma que lo caracteriza.

- ¡oye! Grito kiba rojo como granate.

- ¿nani? Se supone que era un secreto. Apunto shino con calma.

- ¿Qué hacer contigo? Murmuro kiba derrotado.

- ¡oigan! Me pregunto ¿Quién es el uke y quien es el seme de ustedes? Pregunto ino con picardía.

- ¡¡¡ino! Gritaron todos. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pregunto shikamaru.

- ¡felicidades, kiba-kun y shino-kun! Respondió hinata con una sonrisa y cambiando de tema.

- ¡si felicidades! Dijeron todos felices.

- ¡arigato! Dijo kiba. Pero mantengámoslo en secreto ya saben que no es bien visto, claro que le diremos a naruto y a los demas amigos. Finalizo kiba con una sonrisa serena.

- hablando de naruto y los demas. Dijo chouji. ¿Dónde están? Pregunto el chubby.

- naruto tiene la misión de mantener la seguridad del festival. Respondió shikamaru. Me lo dijo naruto cuando lo vi en la oficina de hokage-sama.

- y yo también estoy de guardia. Respondió sasuke que estaba con naruto.

Sasuke vestía su típico t-shirt negro de cuello alto con la chaqueta color verde aceituna tipico de los chuunin y un pantalón negro y largo tipo cargo y naruto vestía con un t-shirt negro muy pegado al cuerpo sin mangas y la chaqueta de los chuunin y un pantalón negro tipo cargo igual a de sasuke.

- ¡hinata, que linda estas! Espeto naruto con una sonrisota típica de el ocasionando celos en sasuke.

- arigato, naruto-kun. Respondió hinata sonrojada.

- ino, tenten-chan y temari-chan, también están muy lindas. Halago naruto nuevamente.

- ya, usuratonkachi, que seguro no es la primera, ni la ultima vez que les dicen lo linda que se ven hoy. Apunto sasuke ocultando su enojo.

- ¡además querrían tenerte como pareja! Apunto kankurou divertido.

- ¡por mi no hay problema! Contesto naruto sonriéndole a todas. Pero no quiero ser asesinado hoy. Respondió en broma naruto.

- vamos a ver el festival. Pidió kiba emocionado.

- demo, ¿Dónde esta sakura-chan? Pregunto naruto mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

- ¡no la hemos visto desde ayer! Contestaron todos ocasionando que naruto se entristeciera y sasuke, remordimiento.

Así paso el festival y todos andaban con sus parejas por los distintos lugares del festival. Ino y chouji recorrieron primero todos los puestos de juegos donde se terminan ganando peluche al vencedor del juego y luego de regalarle un osito vestido ninja de konoha terminaron en un restaurante de barbacoa; temari y shikamaru recorrían el festival observando todos los lugares hasta que encontraron un puesto donde se jugaba juegos de intelecto como el ajedrez; kiba y shino andaban todo el festival deteniéndose en los juegos de fuerza y después en uno de comida; kankurou y tenten andaban todo el festival parloteando sus opiniones sobre todo lo que veían en el festival; hinata y neji recorrían el festival como hicieron los demás pero se alejaron hasta llegar a un parte del río donde habían luciérnagas danzando al ritmo de la ligera brisa.

- neji-niisan, mira que lindo es este lugar. Apunto hinata olvidando su timidez.

- hai, hermoso es todo lo que esta a la vista. Contesto neji mientras miraba a hinata sonreír sonrojada y no al paisaje.

"¿que acabo de decir? Neji te das cuenta de lo que dices... ¿Qué pasa contigo?" pensó neji turbado.

- neji-niisan, ¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto hinata sacando a neji de su pensamiento.

- hai, hinata-sama, no se preocupe. Respondió neji impasible.

- neji-niisan... todo este lugar es... mágico. Comento hinata deslumbrada por el lugar y olvidada de penas y temores.

- hinata-sama, este lugar es tan puro y hermoso, como usted. Espeto neji que ahora se maldecía por decir cosas indebidas mientras hinata lo miraba entre sorprendida y feliz.

"¡maldición neji! ¿Que haces? ¡Acaso te has vuelto loco!" pensó neji "pero es la verdad, hinata-sama es pura y hermosa" volvió a pensar

- arigato, neji-niisan. Contesto hinata mientras se sonrojaba, nerviosa.

- hinata-sama, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? y espero que no lo tome a mal. Pidió neji estoico.

- hai, ¿que... qui... qui... quieres sa... sa... sab...b... ber? Pregunto hinata nerviosa.

- ¿le sigue gustando, naruto-kun? Pregunto neji un poco nervioso.

"y estos nervios... neji, me preocupas" se dijo internamente.

- no, neji-nii...niisan, yo... yo... estimo y admiro a naruto-kun por como es y por como lucha para mostrar lo fuerte que es... y que... después de cada pelea perdida, el se levanta... para seguir luchando. Apunto hinata perdiendo la timidez. Y es capaz de sacar de la oscuridad el corazón de todo aquel que conoce, como lo hizo con sasuke-kun, con gaara-sama y contigo, neji-niisan, y cambiar la actitud derrotista que yo poseía.

Las luces que reprenden las luciérnagas de su interior y se veía reflejado en el rostro de hinata haciéndola ver sumamente atrayente para neji.

- hinata-sama, ai... ai... watashi... comenta neji mientras se acerca al rostro de hinata.

- neji-niisan... fue lo único que pudo murmurar hinata, ya que neji había atrapado sus labios tomando un casto beso, un beso tan puro como lo es hinata, no utilizaban la lengua solo usaban sus labios dando caricias a los labios del otro.

Neji sentía un torbellino de emociones mientras continuaba besando a hinata, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía recorrer en su estomago miles de mariposas y a la vez una corriente electrizante, ni hablar de hinata ya que sentía la mismas emociones y a la vez se sentía muy feliz porque veía su sueño cumplido, aquello con lo que soñaba mientras dormía, su querido neji la besaba.


	9. Confesion en el festival

**_Iie_ **significa "no"

_**etto**_ significa "bueno"

**_estrella _**asi le dicen a la rueda de la fortuna aqui en mi pais, Rep. Dom.

Cáp.9

"confesión en el festival"

- neji-niisan. Susurro hinata al separarse de neji.

- regresemos al festival, hinata-sama. Apunto neji estoico pero sonrojado.

- hai. Contesto hinata nerviosa.

Ellos se dirigían al festival, ignorando a un par de ninjas que los observaban a la distancia.

- ¿Qué te dije¿Qué te dije¿Qué te dije? Repitió triunfante el shinobi.

- hai, hai, hai, tu ganas. Contesto la kunoichi derrotada. Aun no lo puedo creer, neji y hinata-chan. Apunto la kunoichi.

- bueno, debo admitir, no espere que fuera ella. Comento kankurou.

- y entonces ¿Quién? Pregunto tenten curiosa.

- pues, pensé que a hyuuga le gustaba el chiquillo. Apunto kankurou con una risita.

-¿el chiquillo? Pregunto tenten confusa.

- hai, uzumaki. Respondió el marionetista.

- ¿pensabas que neji era gay? Pregunto la kunoichi.

- pues si. Apunto kankurou rápidamente. Admito mi error, me equivoque.

- hai, claro. Comento tenten. ¿Ahora que?

- oye, reaccionas muy bien, al haber visto a tu _chico ideal_ con otra. Comento kankurou.

- ¿nani¿Acaso quieres que me amargue y empiece a llorar como loca? Pregunto tenten con burla.

- oye ¿Qué tal si ahora vemos que hacen mi hermanito y el cejudo? Pregunto kankurou con picardía.

- ¿Por qué hacer eso? Pregunto tenten con una expresión muy singular en el rostro. Como si necesitara convencimiento para algo que ella quiere hacer desde hace rato.

- pues, porque es divertido saber cosas y para tener algo de que hablar o burlarnos, además, como buenos shinobis hay que recaudar información... para entretenernos.

- de acuerdo, me convenciste, chismoso. Apunto tenten entre risas.

- prefiero ser llamado "persona enterada de los acontecimientos" respondió kankurou con orgullo y burla.

- jajajajajajajajajaja. Comenzaron a reír los dos chicos.

- vamos. Dijo tenten jalando a kankurou por el brazo.

Mientras ellos se encontraban chism... digo, recopilando información, nuestra pareja favorita se encontraban caminando en dirección al mismo lugar donde estaban neji y hinata anteriormente.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con sakura? Pregunto naruto preocupado.

- ... Sasuke solo observaba a naruto, preocupado por sakura aunque no lo mostraba.

- anou... sasuke¿tu crees que sakura este bien? Pregunto naruto.

- no lo se, naruto, no lo se. Murmuro sasuke a naruto.

- ¡sasuke, mira! Exclamo naruto mientras corría como niño de 4 hacia el río.

- espera, dobe. Vocifero sasuke a naruto. Tenemos que vigil... pero se callo al observar a naruto.

Este brincaba como olvidándose de que tiene 17 años, tratando de atrapar las luciérnagas que volaban rodeándolo y a la vez alejándose de su cazador, sasuke solo observaba atónito a naruto que parecía brillar entre las luciérnagas, parecía un niño, no un ángel inocente que recién descubre las maravilla de la naturaleza, de la vida.

"naruto, que bello te ves, te veo sonreír y me siento feliz, como me gustaría congelar este momento, permanecer así contigo, solo tu y yo"

Suspiro sasuke con este pensamiento sin darse cuenta de la cercanía de naruto que se había acercado cuando este andaba en la luna.

- ne, ne, sasuke ¿en que pensabas? Pregunto naruto teniendo a sasuke a milímetros de distancia haciendo que este enrojeciera.

- usuratonkachi¿ya dejaste de dar brincos? Preguntó sasuke alejando los nervios que sentía por la cercanía de naruto.

- pues es que me puse contento, las luciérnagas, es una de las cosas que mas me gustan después del ramen, claro. Apunto con una risa de oreja a oreja.

- debemos seguir patrullando, naruto. Dijo sasuke mientras naruto se sentaba a la orilla del río.

- en un momento, déjame ver a las luciérnagas. Contesto naruto mientras miraba con asombro a las luciérnagas y sasuke se sentaba a lado de el.

En otro lado del festival se encontraban gaara y lee caminando por los juegos, mientras lee observaba los juegos y demás puesto, gaara lo miraba a el con calidez. Lee vestía un yukata de color verde hoja en la parte de arriba, mientras que la parte de abajo era de color negro pero tenia amarrado a la cintura un cinta de color amarillo, mientras que gaara, llevaba un yukata de color negro en la parte de arriba, en la parte de abajo era de color blanco y amarrado a la cintura una cinta de color rojo vivo.

- gaara-sama ¿Cómo se la esta pasando¿Aquí en el festival? Pregunto lee muy sonrojado y nervioso.

- bien, gracias, lee-kun, y te pedí que me llamara por mi nombre... solo gaara. Contesto gaara impasible pero con una mirada muy pura.

- gomen ne, gaara-san. Respondió lee mientras le sonreía.

- mucho mejor. Apunto gaara devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ves, no fue tan difícil¿verdad?

- y ¿que tal si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, gaara-san? Pregunto lee mientras tomaba a gaara de la mano y lo dirigía hacia ya, sonrojando a mil al kazekage.

Ya frente a la estrella se encontraron con temari y shikamaru; tenten y kankurou; ino y chouji; hinata y neji; kiba y shino.

- ¡vaya! Al fin los vemos a ustedes. Comento kiba

- ¿se divierten? Pregunto lee con su carismática sonrisa.

- hai, lee. Apunto tenten. Como no tienes idea. Expreso nuevamente entre risa junto a kankurou que reía a carcajada.

- apuesto a que estabas "enterándote de los acontecimientos" ¿verdad kankurou? Espeto temari haciendo que tenten y kankurou se tensaran.

- ¿enterándose de los acontecimiento? Pregunto shikamaru.

- hai, así le llama kankurou a chismosear. Respondió temari.

- ¿a quien investigaste esta vez? Apunto gaara estoico.

- Iie, temari, gaara. Respondió kankurou. No hicimos eso.

- yo ando con el, como pueden de ponerme de chismosa. Exclamo tenten "ofendida".

- es cierto. Respondió lee. Tenten, no es chismosa. Volvió a responder ocasionando que gaara se pusiera un poquito celoso.

- gomen ne. Espeto temari sarcásticamente.

- hai, sumimasen. Espeto gaara fríamente pero notándole un atisbo de enojo en la voz.

- ¿no van a montarse en la rueda de la fortuna? Pregunto chouji.

- hai. Contestaron todos a la vez.

- si es así, yo ire con lee. Expreso neji obteniendo una mirada asesina de gaara. Tengo que hablar con el, si no les molesta, hinata-sama y gaara-sama. Volvió a decir estoico.

- Iie, neji-niisan. Contesto nerviosamente hinata.

- a mi tampoco me molesta. Espeto gaara gélido, o sea que nadie le creyó, excepto lee (que es tan inocente y despistado).

- así que tenemos un ganador. Murmuro temari a su hermano kankurou. A quien gaara le gusta es el cejudo.

- ¡uh huh! Espeto kankurou.

- yo ire con hinata. Pidió tenten. No te molesta kankurou.

- ¡claro que no! Así podré hablar con mi hermanito. Respondió kankurou.

Todas las parejas se montaron en la rueda de la fortuna. Primero neji con lee; luego gaara con kankurou; hinata con tenten; ino y chouji; shikamaru y temari; shino y kiba.

- ¿de que quieres hablarme, neji? Pregunto lee curioso.

- acerca de lo que acabo de hacer hace rato. Respondió neji sonrojado.

- ¿y que hiciste? Volvió a preguntar el jounin.

- bese a hinata-sama. Contesto el chico del byakugan.

- ¡nani! Musito lee. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- fue algo estupido de hacer. Exclamo neji. ¿Verdad? Pregunto con duda.

- depende. Respondió lee.

- ¿de que? Pregunto intrigado neji.

- de que si te gusta hinata-san o no. Contesto lee. Porque si te gusta no fue estupido, pero si no sientes nada por ella, entonces, si fue una estupidez. Espeto inteligentemente lee.

- lee, yo no se que paso exactamente, solo se que me sentí muy bien al besarla. Confeso neji sonrojado. Sentí a mi corazón acelerarse saltando latidos y a la vez como si se detuviera y no podía dejar de desear que el tiempo parase para siempre.

- ¡neji! Expreso lee mientras aplaudía de emoción. Te gusta hinata-san. Musito lee.

- ¿nani? Pregunto neji sorprendido.

Mientras ellos platicaban, en otra cabina de la rueda se encontraban kankurou y gaara.

- ¿de que tanto hablan? Pregunto gaara enojado. Acaso no podía quedarse con la chica hyuuga ¿no? Es su pareja.

- ¡vamos gaara! Talvez tenían de que hablar. Contesto kankurou tratando de calmar a su hermano.

- ¿sobre que tiene que hablar hyuuga con _mi_ lee-kun? Pregunto gaara ocasionando que kankurou arqueara una ceja.

- ¿tu lee-kun? Pregunto kankurou con un atisbo de burla ocasionando que gaara lo fulminara con la mirada.

- de acuerdo, es tuyo. Respondió kankurou trémulo. ¿Acaso le confesaste tus sentimientos?

- no, aun no. Respondió gaara con pesar. Pero lo haré antes de que acabe este festival. Espeto gaara con determinación.

- ¡suerte hermanito! Aplaudió kankurou con emoción

"esta declaración de amor no me la perderé" pensó kankurou mientras sonreía maniáticamente. "tengo que darle fuerzas, aunque el no me vea".

Mientras la rueda de la fortuna giraba y giraba, sacando gritos de algunas chicas emocionadas, otras asustadas, habían dos que hablaban aunque una de ella tenia un miedo bárbaro.

- vamos, hinata-chan, tranquila. Calmaba tenten a hinata. Ya la rueda dejara de girar.

- ¡ha...ha...hai! expreso nerviosamente hinata.

- piensa en otra cosa. Apunto tenten para calmar a la chica. ¡Ah, ya se! Piensa en neji. Pidió tenten ocasionando el sonrojo de la chica hyuuga.

- en neji-niisan, demo...

- vamos, hinata-chan, ya se que te gusta neji. Respondió tenten. Los vi besarse. Volvió a decir tenten con una risita haciendo que hinata olvidara su miedo a la estrella.

- sumimasen, tenten-san. Pidió hinata nerviosa.

-no hay porque. Espeto tenten. ¿Por qué todos piensan que me gusta neji?

- sumimasen. Pidió hinata de nuevo. Yo pensé lo mismo. Comento cabizbaja.

- ¡oh vamos! No te disculpes. Pidió tenten. Dime ¿Qué tal besa neji? Pregunto tenten con picardía.

- etto... etto... el besa... muy... besa... bien... contesto muy sonrojada hinata.

- ¿Cómo que bien? Pregunto tenten. Tienes que decir que tan bien.

- es que no se, este fue mi primer beso. Murmuro a lo muy bajito, pero escuchada por la otra kunoichi.

- ya veo. Comprendió tenten.

- pero fue mucho mejor que en mi sueño. Confeso sonrojada hinata.

Y volviendo a lee y neji...

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? De que me gusta hinata-sama. Interrogo neji.

- pues por lo que me dijiste. Expreso lee. Así me siento yo cuando estoy con gaara.

- ya veo. Fue la única respuesta de neji.

- te gusta hinata-san, entonces me pregunto. Expuso lee con curiosidad. ¿Qué sentías o sientes por naruto-kun?

- no lo se, exactamente. Respondió neji.

- piénsalo. Aconsejo lee. Tomate tu tiempo, pero no mucho.

- y ¿Qué hay entre tu y gaara del desierto? Pregunto neji serio.

- pues, vinimos al festival juntos porque me lo pidió de favor. Expreso lee con tristeza. Me hubiera gustado que fuese porque le gusto.

- vamos, lee, yo creo que le gusta. Musito neji. Si no fuera así, no te hubiera pedido venir.

- ¿tu crees? Pregunto lee. Y ¿Qué paso con "terminara el trabajo que gai-sensei impidió que hiciera contigo"?

- un error mío. Apunto neji.

- ¿Por qué crees que le gusto? Interrogo lee.

- porque el no parece del tipo que piden favores. Expuso neji. Además, no notaste lo molesto que estaba solo porque pedí montarme contigo en esta cosa. Volvió a exponer hyuuga.

- pero el dijo... expreso lee confundido siendo cortado por neji.

- vamos, lee, acaso crees que el diria "claro que me molesta... y mucho." musito con sarcasmo adivinando lo que el cejudo jr iba a decir.

- pero yo...

- ¿Qué tanta duda? Lee, te desconozco. Expreso neji. Acaso no eras tu quien expresaba abiertamente tus sentimientos por la pelirrosada.

- esto es diferente. Apunto lee rápidamente.

- lo se. Musito neji. Solo digo que deberias tener el mismo valor para expresar tus sentimientos a gaara-sama, ya que cuando expresabas abiertamente tus sentimientos por la pelirrosada tu realmente creías amarla ¿o no?

- ¡yoshiii! Vocifero lee. Lo haré antes de que acabe el festival.

- me dirás que tal te fue. Expreso estoicamente neji.

La estrella dejo de girar y todos bajaron de ellas. Ino asustada y chouji divertido; kiba emocionado y shino, pues no le gusto la rueda; temari muy emocionada y shikamaru le dio igual; hinata asustada y tenten emocionada; gaara estoico y kankurou divertido; y lee muy emocionado y neji estoico como gaara pero iban hablando de algo. Todos se reunieron al bajarse y se fueron juntos hasta llegar al río donde ocurrió lo de neji y hinata.

- a esa cosa no me subo ni muerta. Espeto ino.

- vamos, ino, no fue tan malo. Comento chouji sonriendo.

- si como no, chouji, tu solo te reías de mi. Espeto ino haciendo pucheros.

- de ti no, eso jamás pero es que parecías niña chiquita. Respondió chouji entre risas.

- otra vez, otra vez, otra vez. Pidió kiba dando brincos mientras se dirigía a la estrella.

- no. Contesto shino estoico sujetándolo por el cuello de la yukata.

- ¡oh vamos! Fue divertido. Confeso kiba haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito.

- no. Contesto de nuevo shino. Y antes de que repliques, mi respuesta es no.

- ¡que genio! Se quejo kiba causando risas en los demás.

- al menos ya se quien es el uke y quien el seme. Apunto ino riéndose con picardía.

- ¡ino! Exclamaron casi todos excepto lee y gaara que miraban confundidos.

- ¿de que habla ino-san? Pregunto lee.

- es cierto, tu no sabes la noticia, ni gaara-sama.

- habla rubia. Ordeno gaara impasible.

- pues que shino y yo somos novios. Contesto kiba alegre.

- ¡felicidades! Espeto gaara con serenidad en la voz.

- ¡si, felicidades, amigos! Expreso lee mientras abrazaba a los dos shinobis.

- ¡oh cejudo, tranquilo! pidió kiba al notar que lee lloraba. No llores.

- es de felicidad. Apunto lee. Todos son felices, con sus respectivas parejas y yo... confeso lee mientras miraba a neji con complicidad, mientras que este asentía.

- ¿tu que? Pregunto gaara.

- pues, te acuerdas de la promesa que naruto-kun estuvo a punto de romper.

- hai. Contesto gaara.

- pues el secreto que ellos prometieron guardar es que yo estoy enamorado de alguien de mi mismo sexo.

- ¿y eso que tiene? Pregunto gaara.

- no tiene nada de malo, solo que mi amor no es correspondido. Confeso lee. Además aquí...

- no se acepta ese tipo de relaciones, si ya lo he oído. Apunto gaara con tristeza. Y en cuanto a que no es correspondido ¿Cómo lo sabes¿Se lo has dicho? Pregunto ahora tratando de sonar sereno pero fallando completamente.

- no, no lo se y no se lo he dicho. Confeso lee con una sonrisa a gaara.

- entonces no de las cosas por hechos. Espeto gaara ahora frío. Dile lo que sientes.

- ¡eso mismo me dijo neji que hiciera! Apunto lee contento.

"no puede ser, el ama a alguien mas" pensó gaara con tristeza.

- ¡Yoshiii! Aquí voy. Vocifero lee con determinación captando la atención de gaara.

- ¿esta aquí? pregunto gaara intrigado ¿entre nosotros?

- ¡hai! Contestó lee. Y ahora le diré lo que siento.

- ¡suerte! Espeto gaara dándose la vuelta para irse.

- y como te diré lo que siento si te estas alejando, gaara-san. Comento lee nervioso y parando a gaara en seco.

"el dijo lo que creo haber oído" pensó gaara poniéndose rojo y nervioso.

- ¿Qué... que... di... dijiste? titubeo gaara nervioso mirando a lee dándole mas confianza a lee.

- dije... que como te diré lo que siento si te alejas. Repitió lee mientras que los demás estaban boquiabierto incluso naruto y sasuke que llegaron cuando kiba dio la noticia de su noviazgo.

- pues, dime ahora. Pidió gaara con voz nerviosa, mientras le temblaban las manos.

- gaara-san, yo te quiero mucho, pienso en ti desde hace mucho tiempo, yo quisiera estar contigo siempre, protegerte con mi vida ya que desde el mismo momento que supe que estoy enamorado de ti te la he entregado por completo. Confeso lee mientras se acercaba a gaara para sujetarles las manos con delicadeza y gaara rojo como granate. Gaara-san¿te gustaría salir conmigo? O mejor aun¿ser mi novio? Pregunto lee ahora acariciando las manos de gaara pero sumamente nervioso.

- lee-kun, yo... yo... Gaara estaba nervioso y no sabia como decirlo que sentía ya que nunca lo ha hecho; lee pensó que lo rechazaría porque soltó sus manos, haciendo que gaara se asustara y ahora fue el quien tomo sus manos.

- gaara...san... susurro lee sorprendido por el gesto de gaara.

- lee-kun, yo también te quiero, de hecho, yo pensaba en ti antes de saber que te quiero, no entendía, estaba confundido, incluso me sentía triste cuando pensaba en ti ya que no estabas conmigo. Confeso gaara sereno. Cuando pensaba en ti me preguntaba que hacías y si pensabas en mi, también que estuvieras conmigo, deseaba mas que nada verte y...

- abrazarme para sentir mi calor en tu cuerpo. Completo lee sorprendiendo a gaara.

- hai. Respondió gaara.

- yo sentía y siento eso cuando no estas conmigo, gaara-san.

- cuando hable con mi hermano sobre esto me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, quería comprobarlo por eso vine a konoha. Confeso gaara nuevamente. Y en cuanto te vi, supe que era cierto, que estoy enamorado de ti. Termino de confesar el kazekage obteniendo una sonrisa linda de lee y que lo abrazara con ternura, lee es una cabeza mas grande que gaara por lo que cuando lo abrazo la cabeza de gaara quedo en el hombro de este.

- ¡ah, Que linda confesión de amor! expreso ino emocionada.

- y fue delante de nosotros. Apunto tenten con la misma emoción.

- ¡felicidades! Grito naruto abrazando a lee y a gaara.

- ¡si, felicidades! Dijo sasuke con un dejo de envidia en la voz.

"no puedo creerlo, otros mas que son mas valiente que yo" pensó con enojo "debo ser capaz de decirle a naruto lo que siento, vaya gaara que bien te debes sentir".

- así que tu lo sabias y nos hiciste pensar que a quien le gustaba gaara era entre ellos 3. Apunto temari molesta a su hermano del medio señalando a lee, kiba y a naruto.

- ¡es cierto! grito naruto. Lo sabias y no nos dijiste nada.

- vamos, si les hubiera dicho, no seria divertido verlos tratar de adivinar. Apunto kankurou divertido. Además temari ya tú te habías dado cuenta en cuanto los viste junto ¿no? Ya que gaara no es de los que anda pidiendo favores.

-¿que te dije, lee? Apunto neji arrogantemente. Vamos dime quiero escucharte.

- que le gusto a gaara porque el no parece del tipo que piden favores. Contesto lee apenado sonrojando a gaara.

- exacto. Contesto neji con una risa de autosuficiencia.

- ¿de eso era que hablaban en la rueda de la fortuna? Pregunto gaara.

- hai. Contesto lee.

- a mira gaara, tu celabas al cejudo con hyuuga y el ayudándote. Musito kankurou con burla ganando una mirada "marca gaara" por su hermano menor.

- al menos no tuvimos que "recolectar información". Susurro kankurou al oído de tenten ocasionando que esta asintiera varias veces.

Todos reunidos en aquel lugar se la pasaban muy bien de hecho estaban sentados hablando de cómo kiba y shino se juntaron, kiba, naruto, lee y kankurou hacían bromas y los demás reían como locos excepto sasuke, gaara, neji y shino que solamente sonreían y chouji que había ido por comida regresaba con 2 botellas de sake de la cual todos bebieron excepto hinata, lee, neji y gaara, algunos bebieron para olvidar su problema como sasuke, otros para estar mas divertidos como es el caso de temari, kiba, naruto y kankurou; shikamaru porque le pareció problemático negarse porque eso significaría pelear con temari.

El festival a pasado y cada quien se dirigen para sus casas shino acompaño a kiba a su casa; lo mismo con chouji que llevo a ino; shikamaru y temari fueron a la casa de shikamaru pues este aprovecho que sus padres no estaban para que ella se quedase allá; hinata y neji viven juntos pero ella en la parte del "souke" y el la acompaño hasta allá; lee acompaño a gaara junto a sasuke y naruto a la casa del ultimo; kankurou acompaño a tenten.

- ¡ya llegamos! Apunto kankurou.

- tenias razón cuando dijiste que me iba a divertir contigo. Contesto tenten sonriendo. Me divertí contigo especialmente "recolectando información" burlo tenten.

- te lo dije, es que soy genial. Presumió kankurou.

- ¡ya! No seas payaso. Espeto tenten.

- pues ¡buenas noches! Dijo kankurou.

- ¡buenas noches! Musito tenten sonriendo.

Y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su casa sintió que la jalaban del brazo, era kankurou que rodeo con su brazo libre la cintura de la chica y la beso, un beso primero dulce, delicado pasando a uno mas apasionado, ella por la sorpresa del beso abrió levemente la boca lo cual aprovecho el shinobi para adentrar la lengua que jugaba con la de ella buscando dominar al separarse por falta de oxigeno.

- ahora si, buenas noches. Susurro kankurou dejando a una sonrojada y muy sorprendida tenten.

Ha amanecido, las calles de konoha se encuentran repletas de genins con sus senseis recogiendo los resultados del festival, o sea basura y recogiendo los puestos que aun no se habían quitado. En esa se encontraba el joven chuunin de 17 años llamado uzumaki naruto que se dirigía a la casa de la kunoichi pelirrosada.

"quiero saber que tienes sakura-chan... porque no la vi en el festival... estará enferma o algo" pensó naruto mientras estaba en la puerta de la casa de la kunoichi que estaba abierta.

- ¡ohayo, haruno-san! Saludo el rubio a la madre de sakura. Se encuentra sakura-chan.

- hai, esta en su habitación con ino-chan, pasa adelante. Ofreció la madre de sakura.

- arigato gosaimasu. Respondió naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"ino aquí... seguro se preocupo por sakura-chan también" pensó naruto "la idea de ir al festival fue de ella y no fue, seguro se enfermo".

Mientras naruto se acercaba escuchaba uno leves sollozos provenientes del cuarto de sakura y mientras más se acercaba mas fuertes se hacían hasta que la escucho llorar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era sakura acostada en las piernas de ino y la escucho hablar, se detuvo para escucharla tras la puerta.

- sasuke-kun, yo le dije a sasuke-kun que lo quería. Murmuro sakura entre sollozos mientras ino la escuchara y naruto tras la puerta. El me dijo que no sentía lo mismo por mi, y que si yo quería le dijera todo lo que siento para desahogarme pero que eso no cambiaria nada sus sentimientos. Lloro amargamente haciendo que naruto tuviera un nudo en la garganta, pues se acordaba de cómo se desahogo el con sasuke por el rechazo sufrido dos días antes.

"sakura-chan..." pensó naruto con tristeza.

- lo único que le dije fue que deseaba que el fuera feliz conmigo o sin mi. Volvió a llorar sakura. Tu sabes ino cuanto yo quiero a sasuke, lo he querido desde que éramos niñas y lo mucho que sufrí y llore porque sasuke-kun se había enfermado en la prueba de chuunins y sufri mucho mas cuando se fue de konoha albergando la esperanza de que el vendría cosa que ocurrió cuando fuimos todos juntos por sasuke-kun ¿recuerdas? Ino solo asintió a la pregunta de la pelirrosa.

Naruto solo la escuchaba desahogarse y con cada lágrima y sollozos de sakura se enojaba más y más.

- yo hice todo lo imposible para que el me quisiera, para que me amara. Lloro sakura. Pero no lo logre, no pude lograr que me quisiera mas que como una hermana, porque así es como el me considera.

-sakura... consoló ino mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Llora todo lo que quieras para que cuando te pares de esta cama no vuelvas a llorar mas por sasuke-kun ¿entendido?

- y lo que mas me duele es que alguien mas ya conquisto el corazón de sasuke-kun. Este último sollozo rompía el alma de quien la escuchaba.

Esta ultima parte no fue escuchada por naruto que salio hecho una furia de la casa de sakura.

"¡kuso sasuke! Rompiste el corazón de sakura-chan¿porque lo hiciste? Acaso no me viste llorar a mi por ser rechazado" pensó naruto mientras se enfurecía mas si eso era posible. "porque causarle este dolor, lastimaste a mi hermana". Volvió a pensar "sasuke esto..."

- ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE! Grito naruto con fuerza.


	10. la confesion de sasuke

Cáp.10.

"la confesión de sasuke"

Mientras naruto buscaba a sasuke hecho una furia, el susodicho se encontraba con los demás shinobis en el puente, donde solían reunirse con kakashi el equipo 7. Todos se encontraban sentados en círculos en el orden siguiente: gaara, lee, neji, hinata, shikamaru, temari, kiba, shino, kankurou, tenten, chouji, sasuke.

- en el festival si que ocurrieron cosas interesantes. Comento kankurou en tono divertido.

- ¡seguro que si! Ironizo temari. Apuesto a que te la pasaste de maravilla.

- ¡como no tienes idea! Contesto kankurou después de mirar a tenten.

- ¿Qué cosas interesantes han pasado? Pregunto lee con emoción.

- bueno no se si contar ya que podría resultar seriamente lastimado.

- ¡oh vamos! Ya abriste la boca así que habla. Espeto gaara al ver la desilusión del rostro de su novio. (Novio) palabra que gaara nunca pensó que iría junto a su nombre en una misma oración.

- de acuerdo pero si deciden matarme me defiendes, ne, hermanito.

- kankurou, son cosas muy privadas, y vas a decirlas a todos, no deberías. Regaño tenten.

- o sea que tu también sabes de lo que este habla, tenten. Inquirió neji solemne.

- ¡hablen ya! Pidió lee muy, pero muy curioso.

- ya lo oíste, kankurou. Espeto gaara muy frío.

- de acuerdo, prefiero que me maten ellos a que gaara lo haga.

- ¡habla ya! Gritaron todos al unísono, excepto tenten, neji, hinata, sasuke y gaara.

"¿donde estas, sasuke? Quiero saber porque le hiciste eso a sakura-chan ¿porque?"

Naruto recorría las calles de konoha con el pensamiento de golpear a sasuke tanto que le haría arrepentirse del daño que ha hecho, hasta que se detuvo en seco.

"por lo molesto que estoy se me olvido que tenia que encontrarme con los demás en el puente, kuso, sasuke debe estar allá"

- ¡eso si que es una noticia, kankurou! Comento kiba

- y algo muy privado. Respondió neji fulminando a kankurou.

- ¿cuando planeaban soltar la noticia de su noviazgo, hinata?

- anou... ai... ai... anou... murmuraba hinata nerviosa y sonrojada.

- ahora entiendo, hyuuga te beso, pero no son novios. Espeto shino un poco molesto, pero no más que...

- ¡ERES UN APROVECHADO HYUUGA! Vocifero kiba. Y eso que tú deberías cuidar a hinata, ¡maravilloso trabajo que haces! exclamo kiba con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué dijiste, inuzuka? Pregunto neji molesto.

- acaso eres sordo, aprovechado. Siseo kiba.

- ¡ahora si que se armo! Exclamo kankurou.

- es por tu culpa, kankurou. Contesto temari.

- ¡Qué problemático es todo esto! Exclamo shikamaru con desgano.

- kiba-kun... no... No es lo que piensas. Dijo hinata preocupada pero el aludido no la escucho.

- sabes algo hyuuga yo ya sabia que algo de aprovechado eras, pero aprovecharte de hinata es algo bajo. Volvió a exclamar kiba.

- no sabes lo que dices, inuzuka. Siseo neji.

- ¡ah no se! Pues explícame como a un niño pequeño. Respondió kiba fríamente.

- no tengo porque explicarte. Responde neji con más frialdad. Además ¿a ti que te importa?

- será porque no hay nada que explicar. Siseo kiba. Y me importa y mucho porque hinata es mi amiga, y no me gusta que se aprovechen de su carácter puro. Contesto kiba sacando una sonrisa en neji.

- ¿de que te ríes? Pregunto kiba enojado.

- gracias por preocuparte por hinata-sama, kiba, pero yo no me he aprovechado de ella. Contesto neji volviendo a serenarse.

- ¿si como no? ¿Acaso me crees, naruto? Ironizo kiba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, kiba? Pregunto sasuke arqueando una ceja en un tono molesto.

- responde, hyuuga, para mi fue que te aprovechaste.

- ¡pues no es así! Grito neji ya frustrado.

- ¡ah si! ¿Por qué?

- ¡PORQUE AMO A HINATA!

Todos se quedaron de ojos cuadrados y boca abierta al escuchar la confesión de neji, excepto kiba que solo sonrió con presunción y hinata que estaba sonrojada a mil.

- lo estuve pensando toda la noche, desde que hable contigo, lee. Respondió neji mientras miraba a lee. Me dijiste que me tomara mi tiempo para pensar y eso hice por lo que pude darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, al principio estaba confundido pero ahora no.

- entonces, mi pregunta sigue sin ser respondida.

- la que me hiciste en el festival.

- hai, ¿Qué sientes por...? lee se silencio para no delatar a neji.

- ¿por uzumaki naruto? Pregunto neji ocasionando sorpresa en algunos y enojo en otro. Infinito agradecimiento, porque el me ayudo a ver mi vida desde otro ángulo, enseñándome que el destino lo hacemos nosotros, tanto agradecimiento que logro ahogar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

- si, eso sentimientos suelen confundirse. Apunto lee sabiamente.

- hablas como un experto del tema, lee. Comento tenten.

- pues... empezó a hablar mientras se ponía de pie. Se un poco de este tema gracias a la ayuda de el increíble, maravilloso, sabio maestro, mi maestro, ¡gai-sensei! Contesto haciendo la pose de chico genial (esa que hace con el pulgar arriba y sonriendo apareciendo un brillo en los dientes)

- tan bien que ibas, lee. Dijo tenten mientras rodaba los ojos.

- eso que el me ayudo a aclarar mis sentimientos. Contesto neji sarcástico.

Mientras que gaara solo hizo un gesto sarcástico (aquel que a veces hacemos cuando oímos algo estupido, ese que te llevas la mano y la desliza por la cara desde la frente hasta la barbilla, mientras niegas con la cabeza) y los demás con una gota en la nuca.

- yo lo sabia, solo quería que lo admitieras. Comento kiba con una sonrisa y una mano en la nuca.

Mientras que en la oficina de la hokage se encontraba tsunade con dos shinobis.

- ¿así que hicieron los que les pedí? Pregunto tsunade seria.

- hai, tsunade-sama. Respondió uno de los ninjas.

- ¿consiguieron las firmas de todos los del consejo?

- hai, tsunade-sama, aunque algunos fueron mas difícil de convencer, pero al final aceptaron. Respondió el otro ninja.

- mas cuando observaron su firma, hokage-sama. Comento el primer ninja.

- así que es oficial. Apunto el otro ninja.

- casi oficial, kakashi. Contesto tsunade.

- ¿nani? ¿Acaso falta algo por hacer? Pregunto el otro ninja.

- hai, iruka, tengo que comunicar la nueva regla a los habitantes de la villa. Respondió tsunade. Ahí si sera oficial. Volvió a responder con una sonrisa mientras que iruka sonreía y kakashi también, ya que se le notaba por debajo de la mascara.

Naruto ya se encontraba cerca del puente y diviso a lo lejos a la persona que buscaba y su furia incremento mucho más y empezó a correr.

- ¡KUSO SASUKE! Vocifero naruto ocasionando que todo voltearan a verlo.

- naruto, ¿Qué pasa? pregunto shikamaru asustado, nunca había visto así a naruto.

- TU ERES UN BAKA, SASUKE. Volvió a gritar naruto abalanzándose encima de sasuke, mientras que los demás se pusieron de pie.

- pero ¿Qué te sucede, naruto? Pregunto sasuke confundido.

- ¡todavía tienes descaro de preguntar que pasa! Siseo naruto con veneno en la voz y le lanzo varios puñetazos al rostro.

- pero, naruto no entiendo que pasa. Hablo sasuke con voz quebrada y quitando de encima a naruto.

- ¿Por qué sasuke? Pregunto naruto con rabia. Viste aquella noche como sufrí y llore por ser rechazado en mi declaración...

- sakura. Susurro sasuke pero siendo oído por los demás.

- si, sakura-chan, y tu le hiciste lo mismo. Respondió naruto. Lastimaste a sakura-chan, sasuke.

- naruto, yo... yo. Tartamudeo sasuke sin saber que decir.

- yo llore mucho al ser rechazado por sakura-chan, me sentí bien cuando la escuche decir que me quería y me aceptaba, pero no de la forma que quería me di cuenta que yo no estaba enamorado de ella pero dolió mas que nada su rechazo, a sakura-chan que si esta enamorada de ti debió dolerle mas que a mi tu rechazo, sasuke. Confeso naruto llorando (como en el capitulo en el que el lloraba cuando le decía lo que pensaba a zabuza, sobre haku).

- naruto, yo...

- ¡por eso, no te perdonare! Interrumpió naruto a sasuke volviéndose a enojar y atacándolo.

Sasuke se sentía tan mal que no había palabra para expresar su dolor, su amor, la persona que mas quiere lo esta agrediendo física y verbalmente, no sabia que hacer y se sentía peor aun porque lo escucho decir "no te perdonare" como si hubiera hecho algo malo, si lastimo a sakura diciéndole lo que sentía, pero, aparte de eso el no hizo nada malo, ya que fue sincero.

- yamero, naruto ¡yamero! Grito sasuke.

- yamero, me dices, ¡lastimas el corazón de sakura-chan! a la chica que quiero como una hermana y quieres que me detenga. Grito naruto con ira.

- ¿acaso te hubiera gustado que le mintiera? Pregunto sasuke confundido. ¿Que le dijera 'aishiteru' sin sentirlo? ¿Que la hiciera mi novia sin realmente quererlo? Volvió a preguntar ahora enojado

- ...

- no crees que hubiera sufrido ella a la larga y yo también, ya que estaría fingiendo algo que no siento.

- no es así, ella te ama, tu hubieras aprendido a quererla. Respondió naruto igual de molesto sorprendiendo a sasuke.

- en serio ¿eso cree? Pregunto sasuke ahora dolido. ¿Tan seguro estas de lo que dices? Volvió a preguntar mas molesto.

- si. Respondió naruto volviendo a sorprender a sasuke, aunque dudando de su propia respuesta.

Los demás observaban la discusión en silencio, con tristeza pues a través de la conversación se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos de sasuke por el rubio, los que no lo sabían de antemano en eso llegaron sakura e ino.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? pregunto ino en un susurro sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

- pues naruto esta peleando con sasuke porque rechazo a sakura. Respondió chouji.

- ¿nani? Dijeron sakura e ino a la vez.

/flash back/

_-mamá, iré a reunirme con los demás shinobis_

_- ¿y tu amigo? Pregunto la señora viendo a sakura sola con ino._

_- ¿Qué amigo? pregunto sakura curiosa. _

_- el que subió a verte. Contesto la mamá de la haruno._

_- no vi a nadie, mamá._

_- era aquel chico, tu compañero de equipo._

_Sakura e ino se miraban sin comprender._

/fin de flash back/

- así que era naruto quien estaba en casa. Comento sakura

- ¿arriesgarías mi felicidad por la de sakura? Pregunto sasuke en voz trémula sorprendiendo al rubio con la pregunta. ¿Lo harías, naruto?

-...

- ¿te haría feliz si yo me retracto de mi decisión y acepto a sakura? Pregunto sasuke ocultando su tristeza con su mascara de indiferencia.

-...

- ¡contesta, usuratokanchi! Espeto sasuke ahora con enojo.

-...

- ¡vamos, naruto, si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré! Grito sasuke rompiendo su mascara de indiferencia reemplazándola por desesperación.

- ¿Por qué harías algo así? Pregunto naruto confundido.

- ¡PORQUE TE AMO, NARUTO Y QUIERO COMPLACERTE, HACERTE FELIZ! Respondió sasuke sorprendido.

Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos, no porque sasuke amara a naruto sino porque lo había confesado, Sasuke se encontraba mirando al suelo sorprendido de que al fin saliera de su boca lo que quería decirle al rubio, sus sentimientos, pero siguió hablando.

Mientras que en el cuartel de los ninjas se encontraba la hokage reunida con algunos shinobis, los únicos que faltan en la reunión son naruto y compañía, discutiendo sobre la nueva regla.

- ¡me parece bien! Opino asuma dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. Ya que debemos cambiar nuestra mentalidad sobre las cosas.

- y esta regla es el inicio de ese cambio. Apoyo kurenai.

- yo estoy mas que de acuerdo. Exclamo gai. Además ahí que tener mente abierta para todo.

- pues a mi me da igual. Fue la sincera opinión de anko.

- por lo visto todos estamos de acuerdo. Apunto genma. Pero ¿no creen que habrá problema?

- problemas siempre ahí. Apunto kakashi. En todo cambio siempre hay opositores.

- y esta regla es la que mas opositores tendrá, ¿verdad kakashi? Pregunto gai.

- en ningún momento se ha dicho que sera fácil. Espeto kakashi. De hecho esta es mi misión más difícil.

- ya que es difícil cambiar de súbito la mentalidad de los aldeanos. Respondió iruka. Pero si actuamos pensando en eso, los cambios nunca se harían.

- ¿Por qué esta es tu misión mas difícil, kakashi? Pregunto ibiki.

- porque esta en riesgo mi felicidad. Confeso kakashi.

Sasuke seguía diciendo lo que sentía sin mirar a naruto y los demás observaba la reacción del rubio, naruto estaba en shock, tenia lo ojos muy abiertos; la boca ligeramente abierta; no se movía; respiraba agitadamente; aun procesaba la primera información dada.

"¡_PORQUE TE AMO, NARUTO Y QUIERO COMPLACERTE, HACERTE FELIZ!"_

Esa confesión se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de naruto, hasta que por reflejo dio un paso atrás ocasionando que sasuke lo mirara y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a todo aquello, lejos de sasuke. Sasuke observaba a naruto correr y alejarse, aquello era demasiado para el por lo que se desplomo sobre sus rodillas y sin llorar, ni nada, tenia la cara y los ojos en blanco, mientras que su mente repasaba una y otra vez todo lo sucedido entre el y naruto desde el día que admitió su sentimiento por el rubio hasta ahora, y también empezó a correr.


	11. la decision de naruto

Cáp.11

"la decisión de naruto"

Naruto se encontraba en su casa después de correr sin dirección alguna por konoha, acostado boca arriba en su cama pensado en lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

"**_¡PORQUE TE AMO, NARUTO Y QUIERO COMPLACERTE, HACERTE FELIZ!"_**

- ¡sasuke! Susurro naruto despacio.

"**_hai, como acabas de escuchar, ai shiteru"_**

- ¿desde cuando? Pregunto naruto al aire.

"**_hace 15 días me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero yo te amo desde hace mucho mas tiempo, esa es la razón de todas mis acciones, acciones por la cual me llamas loco"_**

- loco, eso eres por fijarte en mi. Hablo naruto nuevamente al aire.

"**_y tienes razón estoy loco, pero por ti"_**

Naruto parecía una montaña rusa emocional con cada pensamiento de aquella declaración de amor hecha por sasuke que se deslizaba por su mente como un ligero susurro, pero se hacia mas fuerte. Se enoja, se serenaba, se entristecía y se volvía a enojar, así estaba naruto.

"**_cuando te conocí; no me importabas, luego nos hicieron compañeros de equipo; te odiaba, después llegaste a ser importante para mi, como mi amigo mas cercano y ahora eres... mi persona mas importante"_**

- ¿Por qué no quedaste como amigos? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? Pregunto naruto en voz trémula y en un susurro.

"**es_ difícil no sentirse al menos atraído por tu determinación, tu forma tan infantil de ser, al menos yo me enamore de esa persistencia tuya de lograr lo que quieres, tu pureza de corazón, porque eres puro y aunque no te des cuenta eres capaz de entender los corazones de los demás, por eso fuiste capaz de apartar la oscuridad y la duda de los corazones de aquellos a lo que ahora llamamos amigos: neji, gaara, y hinata, a ella la fortaleciste, le hiciste ver que ella puede hacer lo que quiera si pone el esfuerzo, también lograste apartar la oscuridad que había en mi"_**

Naruto sonrió de manera amargada con este último pensamiento.

- esas cualidades yo no las poseo, solo soy un monstruo.

"**_los aldeanos solían mirarte como un monstruo pero ahora que vieron como eres en realidad se dieron cuenta de todo lo bueno en ti y de que cometieron un grave error, el mismo que había cometido yo al odiarte"_**

- ¿Por qué me siento así? Pregunto naruto con enojo. Todo es tan confuso.

"**_al principio todo era tan confuso, me sentía enojado y triste a la vez, no sabia que hacer, pero después todo se me aclaro, me di cuenta de que te amo_"**

- ¿acaso yo...? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Grito naruto mientras se apretaba los cabellos.

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa recordando lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

/flash back/

_- ¿arriesgarías mi felicidad por la de sakura? Pregunto sasuke en voz trémula sorprendiendo al rubio con la pregunta. ¿Lo harías, naruto?_

_-..._

_- ¿te haría feliz si yo me retracto de mi decisión y acepto a sakura? Pregunto sasuke ocultando su tristeza con su mascara de indiferencia._

_-..._

_- ¡contesta, usuratokanchi! Espeto sasuke ahora con enojo._

_-..._

_- ¡vamos, naruto, si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré! Grito sasuke rompiendo su mascara de indiferencia reemplazándola por desesperación. _

_- ¿Por qué harías algo así? Pregunto naruto confundido._

_- ¡PORQUE TE AMO, NARUTO Y QUIERO COMPLACERTE, HACERTE FELIZ! Respondió sasuke sorprendido. _

_Sasuke bajo la vista al suelo y siguió hablando en una voz suave, como un susurro pero audible._

-_hai, como acabas de escuchar, ai shiteru,_ _hace 15 días me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero yo te amo desde hace mucho mas tiempo esa es la razón de todas mis acciones, acciones por la cual me llamas loco_ _y tienes razón estoy loco, pero por ti_ _cuando te conocí; no me importabas, luego nos hicieron compañeros de equipo; te odiaba, después llegaste a ser importante para mi, como mi amigo mas cercano y ahora eres... mi persona mas importante._

_Todos los demás escuchaban a sasuke con tristeza porque también observaban a naruto que al parecer escuchaba lo que el moreno le decía. Kiba, shino, gaara, lee, chouji, shikamaru, temari, ino en especial sakura le daban animo y apoyo moral a sasuke; algunos porque ya estuvieron en esa situación y sabían de antemano como se siente el uchiha, vulnerable y también como es el caso de sakura deseaban que sasuke fuera feliz._

- es_ difícil no sentirse al menos atraído por tu determinación, tu forma tan infantil de ser, al menos yo me enamore de esa persistencia tuya de lograr lo que quieres, tu pureza de corazón, porque eres puro y aunque no te des cuenta eres capaz de entender los corazones de los demás, por eso fuiste capaz de apartar la oscuridad y la duda de los corazones de aquellos a lo que ahora llamamos amigos: neji, gaara y hinata, a ella la fortaleciste, le hiciste ver que ella puede hacer lo que quiera si pone el esfuerzo, también lograste apartar la oscuridad que había en mi, los aldeanos solían mirarte como un monstruo pero ahora que vieron como eres en realidad se dieron cuenta de todo lo bueno en ti y de que cometieron un grave error, el mismo que había cometido yo al odiarte._

_Y no era para menos era la primera vez que sasuke demostraba algún sentimiento además de odio y rencor. Estaba abriendo delante de todos lo más importante de un ser humano, su corazón._

_- al principio todo era tan confuso, me sentía enojado y triste a la vez, no sabia que hacer, pero después todo se me aclaro, me di cuenta de que te amo._

_Sasuke levanto la cabeza al sentir a naruto dar un paso atrás y vio la mirada del rubio, era..._

/fin flash back/

- naruto. Llamo sasuke al rubio cubierto en lágrimas. Naruto, yo... yo... ¿porque? Yo te amo. Volvió a decir entre sollozos.

Se encontraba tirado en el tatami en posición fetal mientras que lloraba amargamente por lo ocurrido.

- mi mas grande temor, la peor de mis pesadillas ha ocurrido, naruto se alejo de mi. Hablo sasuke por lo bajo mientras seguía llorando.

"supongo que ya todo acabo, ne, naruto" pensó sasuke dejando de llorar, pues se han agotado sus lagrimas, pero sin cambiar de posición.

Naruto se había puesto de pie y salio de esa habitación. Ya era de noche y se dirigía por las calles deambulando como un alma en pena, ya no pensaba en la declaración, mas, si en otros sucesos.

"**..._pero yo te amo desde hace tiempo, esa es la razón de todas mis acciones, acciones por la cual me llamas loco"_**

/ Flash back/

_-katon! goukakyuu no jutsu. Sakura mantente alerta, aléjate con el y protégelo_

_- ¡pero, sasuke-kun! shuichi-sama, manténgase cerca ¡ ¡ ¡¡PUM! PUM! PUM! _

_- kage bunshin no jutsu. ¡Ya veras, baka! Voy a darte una paliza que nunca olvidaras (todos los bunshin al unísono)._

_- ¡naruto-usuratonkachi! Deja de dártela de héroe_

_- ¡cállate baka! En ningún momento hable contigo_

_-jajajajaja discuten como un viejo matrimonio. Esto es para que no bajen la guardia. _

_- ¡narutooooo!_

_- ¡sasuke-kun!_

_(Recibió un kunai en el hombro) – dobe, no debes bajar la guardia o morirás_

_- sasu... ke ¡me salvaste! Ahora quien se la da de héroe ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te lo dije una vez y vuelvo y te lo repito ¡METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS, SASUKE!_

_- naruto-baka, volvió a ocurrir como en aquel entonces, mi cuerpo se movió contra mi voluntad._

_- demo sasuke, ¿porque?_

_- no tengo respuesta a esa pregunta, dobe_

/fin de flash back/

"por eso me salvaste, como lo hiciste en el pais de la ola" pensó naruto cabizbajo.

/fin flash back/

_- yo también me voy _

_- ¿porque? _

_-debo descansar. Contesto sasuke enfáticamente _

_- ¡wow! ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi amigo sasuke? (naruto acercándose a su rostro)_

_- usuratonkachi contesto sasuke sonrojándose y salio corriendo. _

/fin flash back/

"¿Por qué salías huyendo?" se pregunto naruto mentalmente.

/ Flash back/

_- naruto. _

_- ¿Qué? _

_(Suspiro)_

_- ¿para que me llamas si no me dirás nada? Eh baka. _

_- ¿quieres ir a comer a mi casa hoy? Comeremos ramen._

_- si, acepto. _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- si, acepto casarme contigo. Aunque este tipo de matrimonios no se aceptan en esta aldea, pero ya veremos. _

_Empezó a toser convulsionadamente, naruto bajo del puente rápidamente al ver la reacción de sasuke._

_- es una broma, sasuke_

_- usuratonkachi. _

_- pero sasuke-baka. Era una broma, hombre. _

_- ¡vamos baka! no es para tanto._

_- ¿estas loco, dobe? _

_- hablando la voz de la experiencia._

_- ¿a quien llamas loco? Dobe._

_- A ti sasuke-baka. ¡Anou! ¿Tu invitación a comer sigue en pie o que? _

_- mientras no me salgas con otro de tus chistecitos... si. _

_- de acuerdo, que poco aguantes tienes, ¡ne! _

_Caminaba mostrando una sonrisa picara._

_- yo sabia que estas loco, pero no sabia que tanto, ahora riéndote solo, sasuke. _

_- solo pensaba en que, ¿Qué pensaría el cejudo si le hicieras la broma que me hiciste a mi? _

_Mientras que naruto al escuchar esto se paro en seco, sasuke observo que naruto adopto en el rostro una gesto maniático con una sonrisa._

_- ¡no lo harás! _

_- ¿hacer que? _

_- la broma, naruto, la broma ¡No la harás! _

_- ¿es una orden? _

_- si ¡Oh, si! claro que es una orden. _

_- tu no tienes porque ordenarme nada, baka. _

_- usuratonkachi _

_- si te has vuelto loco, nadie me lo cree, pero si estas loco_

_- naruto... yo... _

_- debo irme... respondió naruto alejándose._

/fin flash back/

"¿pensabas en mi? Y además te dio celos" volvió a pensar naruto.

/ Flash back/

_- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? _

_- acaso no lo ves. Aparte de estar completamente loco, eres ciego_

_- naruto, yo... yo... Gomen, naruto, yo solo venia a ver si ya no estabas enojado por lo de hace varias horas._

_- jijiji, ya no estoy enojado por eso sasuke, Pero estas muy raro desde nuestra última misión juntos. Repite el rubio confundido._

_- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Pregunta sasuke sin dejar de fulminar a gaara con la vista._

_- pues se van a quedar a dormir aquí en mi casa. Nunca he tenido huéspedes. _

_-¿nani? ¿Ellos dormirán aquí?_

_- ¿Por qué tienen que quedarse aquí?_ _¿Acaso no encontraron hospedaje, usuratonkachi? _

_- no, yo no los deje buscar hospedaje ya que yo los invite a quedarse, Además es mi casa, no la tuya y ¿Qué tanto miras a gaara, baka? _

_- ¿nani? _

_- ahora entiendo._

_- te gusta gaara y te molesta que este conmigo. _

_Sasuke se veía sereno con una media sonrisa._

_- ¿eso es lo que pasa? ¿Te gusta gaara?_

_- no, usuratonkachi, no me gusta gaara. _

_- si no es por eso que estabas enojado, pues esta loco. _

_- mira quien habla. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _

_- recientemente, me pusiste de gay, dobe ¿Sabes que eso no esta permitido aquí? _

_- es que... bueno... yo pensé... tu lo mirabas y... Gomen, sasuke. _

_- solo si me perdonas a mi por lo que acaba de pasar. _

_Acariciando la mejilla de un sorprendido y sonrojado naruto, olvidando a los demás presentes sigue con la caricia, luego cae en cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y retira rápidamente la mano y se va corriendo, una vez más dejando a los presentes sorprendidos._

/ Fin flash back/

"estabas celoso porque te gusto y yo llegando a una estupida conclusión... ¿porque me enoje tanto al pensar que a sasuke le podría gustar gaara? Pensó naruto sonrojado. "y su caricia me gusto tanto... ¿Por qué?"

/flash back/

_- pero antes de que nos vayamos una pregunta, cejudo. _

_- ¿Qué quieres saber, naruto-kun? _

_- ahora que sabes que personas del mismo sexo van a ir al baile me pregunto ¿invitaras a...? _

_- ¡dejen a naruto en paz! ¡No se que tipo de pregunta iba a hacer pero no creo que eso sea motivo para que...! _

_- iba a romper mi promesa. Todos se dieron cuenta a tiempo y se abalanzaron para evitar que lo hiciera, arigato, mina... _

_- ¿una promesa? Pregunto sasuke confundido. _

_- si, una promesa que le hicimos todos al cejudo. Gomen nasai, cejudo iba a romper la promesa que te hice. _

_- todo esta bien, naruto-kun. _

_- eres genial, cejudo. _

/fin flash back/

"me defendiste sin saber que pasaba" pensó naruto mientras se sentaba en el árbol cerca del puente, donde ocurrió la declaración.

/flash back/

_- na... naruto. Llamo sasuke con temor a la reacción del rubio por su intromisión. ¿Qué pasa, naruto?_

_- sasuke... ¿Qué haces aquí? pregunto naruto confundido._

_- quiero saber porque estas triste, naruto. Respondió sasuke con ternura brindándole a naruto confianza lo cual hizo que rompiera a llorar amargamente._

_- me confesé, le hable de mi amor a sakura-chan. Exclamo naruto llorando. Me rechazo. Confeso naruto abrazando a sasuke en busca de calma pillando a este con la guardia baja._

_Sasuke cayó al suelo sentado preso por el abrazo de naruto con las piernas abiertas y naruto sentado en el espacio de suelo entre las piernas de sasuke con su cabeza apoyada en el cuerpo del vengador abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sasuke acaricia la espalda de naruto en señal de conforte._

_- le dije que la quería y ella me dijo que también me quería, pero no de la misma forma y que ella siente por mi un gran cariño que aprendí a ganarme con el tiempo, pero que no me ama. Hablaba naruto entre sollozos. También me dijo que desea mi felicidad y que espera que encuentre a alguien que me ame como yo merezco. Volvió a llorar tan desgarradora mente que rompía el corazón de todo que le escuchara y en ese momento le escuchaba sasuke._

_- pero me di cuenta de algo, sasuke, y es que no estoy enamorado de sakura. Confeso naruto un poco calmado causando confusión en sasuke._

_- ¿Qué? Pregunto sasuke un atisbo de enojo._

_- pensé que estaba enamorado, pero en realidad lo que quería era el cariño, la aceptación y el reconocimiento de sakura-chan, aunque sepa todo esto no puedo evitar sentirme triste y tener todas estas inmensas ganas de llorar. Confeso naruto con volviendo a sollozar como si el mundo se le acabara._

_- naruto, debes reponerte a esto, porque en algo sakura tiene razón. Repuso sasuke mientras sujetaba la barbilla del rubio. Encontraras a alguien que te amara sin condición. Contesto el pálido con candidez._

_- ¿en serio lo crees, sasuke? _

– _no solo lo creo, dobe, estoy seguro. Apunto sasuke con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Te amara a tal grado que sufriría de la misma forma que tú cuando tuvieras algún sufrimiento, te amara de tal forma que solo se sentirá feliz cuando te vea sonreír y que tratara a toda costa de llamar tu atención porque le gustara ser observado por ti, sea para decirte insultos o para consolarte, naruto. _

_- gracias, sasuke. Espeto naruto sereno. _

_- ..._

_- la persona que sienta eso por mi será sin duda alguien muy especial, así como tu, sasuke. _

/fin de flash back/

"tu me amas de esa forma, sasuke, y yo lo sabia o al menos inconcientemente hasta ahora, tu eres esa persona especial, sasuke" pensó naruto mientras rodaban lagrimas por sus mejillas.

- _mi_ persona especial

Naruto volvió a recordar mas sucesos ocurrido entre el y sasuke; lo que paso al día siguiente del rechazo de sakura, cuando estaban en el festival con las luciérnagas, incluso lo ocurrido años atrás... lo mismito que recordó sasuke al darse cuenta de su sentimiento.

"**_¡PORQUE TE AMO, NARUTO Y QUIERO COMPLACERTE, HACERTE FELIZ!"_**

- sasuke, yo... yo... naruto adquirió un semblante sereno mientras sonreía de esa misma forma. Yo haré lo posible para hacerte feliz.

"**es_ difícil no sentirse al menos atraído por tu determinación..."_**

- usare esa determinación para hacerte feliz, sasuke. Espeto naruto con firmeza. Pero... ¿Cómo lo haré? Se pregunto mientras reía como solo el sabe hacerlo.


	12. la nueva regla

Cáp. 12

"la nueva regla"

Naruto seguía sentado en el árbol ahora había decidido hacer feliz a sasuke aunque después de tanto pensar no se le ha ocurrido nada para hacer feliz al vengador ya que nadie mas que el merece ser feliz según opinión de naruto.

"sasuke ha pasado por todo solo por mi culpa, ahora debo recompensarlo" pensó alegremente el rubio. "Pero ¿como lo hago?" volvió a pensar frustrado.

En eso caminaban por la calle kiba, shikamaru y lee y vieron a lo lejos a naruto haciendo rabieta por lo que se acercaron sin que este los viera.

- ¡ahh! ¿Como hago? Se quejo naruto.

- ¿hacer que, naruto-kun? Pregunto lee.

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Piensas matarme de un susto? Acuso naruto ocasionando risas en los demás.

- ¡gomen nasai, naruto-kun! Pidio lee.

- ahora responde la pregunta, naruto. Pidio kiba.

- pues... je, je, je. Comenzó a reír naruto nerviosamente. Yo quiero hacer que sasuke-teme...

- hai... incitaban los tres a que naruto hablara.

- pues como hacer que el sea feliz. Susurro naruto con un gran sonrojo cubriendo sus facciones, acción y respuesta que sorprendió a los tres shinobis.

- ¿no estas molesto con sasuke? Pregunto shikamaru.

- anou... anou... naruto bajo la mirada al suelo ocultando el sonrojo mas pronunciado. Yo no estoy molesto, el me ama y yo pues... ¡ay ya no hagan tantas preguntas! Demando naruto un poco enojado.

- ¡demo si nada mas fueron dos! Apunto kiba en tono inocente.

- me ayudan a hacer feliz a sasuke. Pidio naruto con una sonrisota de todo el tamaño. ¡Onegaaaaaaaaaaai!

- y ¿como haremos eso? Pregunto lee.

- ahí es donde quiero que me ayuden ya que no tengo idea.

Mientras tanto se encontraba caminando sin dirección alguna, gaara del desierto con sus hermanos, por lo que pasaron por la casa de sasuke este la reconoció por el logo que de los uchiha. Un abanico de mano de color rojo y blanco.

"uchiha sasuke..." pensó gaara.

- kankurou, temari. Llamo gaara estoico.

- hai, gaara. Respondieron ambos.

- sigan adelante yo los alcanzo después. Ordeno gaara serio.

- hai, gaara, nos vemos luego. Obedecieron ambos al kazekage.

Gaara se adentro a la propiedad que pertenecía al clan uchiha pero que ahora del cual solo queda sasuke. (Bueno e itachi pero ustedes entienden el punto). Recorría las calles vacías de aquel lugar se sentía frío el lugar y algo deprimente siguió caminando y vio una casa con la luz encendida pero era algo tenue como si estuviera a punto de apagarse.

"supongo que aquí vives" musito gaara mentalmente.

Se acerco a la puerta y toca la puerta tres veces, nadie responde decide tocar otras tres veces, misma respuesta. Gaara decidió entrar a la casa y camina por la sala, luego ve la cocina pues lo mismo que en la sala, nadie, decide probar suerte en la habitación y gaara se encontró a sasuke tirado en el tatami en posición fetal parecía dormido por lo que decidió marcharse.

"**así lo dejas, no se supones que son amigos, gaara, vaya amigo... jajá jajá" **hablo ichibi shukaku con burla.

"¿desde cuando te importa eso a ti, shukaku?" pregunto gaara con ironia

"**huh, yo paso" **fue la respuesta del bijuu.

Gaara decide ignorar y se acerca a sasuke. Lo ve a los ojos, la mirada de sasuke se ve perdida.

- ¡uchiha sasuke, ponte de pie! Pide gaara estoico. ¡Vamos, ponte de pie! Repite mientras lo levanta del suelo.

- ¡déjame en paz! Demando sasuke. Vete... ¡déjame solo! Volvió a exigir el moreno.

- soledad es algo a lo que no deseo dejarte a merced. Contesto gaara impasivo mientras lo acomodaba en la cama.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Pregunto visiblemente confundido.

- porque me llamaste amigo. Respondió gaara.

_**...de aquellos a lo que ahora llamamos amigos: neji, gaara...**_

- naruto se encuentra confundido, uchi...sasuke. Hablo gaara un poco sereno.

-...

- lee-kun debe estar hablando con el.

- naruto, debe odiarme ahora. Confeso sasuke con voz ronca, perdida.

- Iie. Respondió gaara. El no es capaz de odiar, el solo esta confundido.

- el...

- naruto esta asimilando todo lo que le dijiste. Interrumpió gaara a sasuke. Además por lo que he visto naruto siente algo por ti, ¿lo notaste? Antes de que el huyera.

- su mirada. Susurra sasuke.

- hai, demo que clase de sentimiento el abarca, no lo sabemos por lo que repito esta confundido y asimilando todo, no des todo por hecho.

- demo, no puedo evitar pensar en la suerte que corriste tu con lee y kiba con shino, todos ustedes están con la persona que quieren y yo no puedo evitar sentir envidia y querer lo mismo para mi ¿acaso es tan malo desear lo que ustedes tienen? ¿Tener lo mismo junto a naruto?

- Iie, yo desearía lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar, si no tuviera a lee-kun... por lo que no lo considero malo, además no deberías pensar que no lo tendrás solo no te des por vencido.

- ¿Por qué no rendirme?

- porque el no te dio respuesta alguna. Respondió gaara. Y no tomes como respuesta la huida de naruto ya que deberías escuchar con su propia voz su respuesta, sea o no la que quieres.

- para alguien que no sabia que es el amor dice cosas sensata. Apunto sasuke con su típica sonrisa ladeada.

- será porque estoy usando el sentido común, sasuke. Apunto gaara de la misma manera.

- arigato, gaara.

Al otro lado de la villa se encontraban kakashi e iruka caminando por el puente cuando vieron a naruto con shikamaru, lee y kiba discutiendo entre ellos.

- ¿y se supone que eres un genio shikamaru? Pregunto naruto sarcástico.

- que problemático eres naruto. Contesto shikamaru.

- aun puedes hacer lo que yo te sugerí, naruto. Apunto kiba picaramente haciendo sonrojar a naruto.

- oi. Saludo kakashi a los shinobis.

- ohayo, naruto, shikamaru-kun, kiba-kun, lee-kun. Saludo iruka a sus antiguos estudiantes.

- ¡iruka-sensei! Saludo naruto y los demás.

- ¿porque discuten? Pregunto iruka.

- etto... etto... pues queremos hacer algo por sasuke, pero no tenemos ni idea.

- ¿por sasuke? Pregunto kakashi mientras examinaba a naruto y este rojo como granate.

Naruto le contó todo a kakashi e iruka desde lo de sakura hasta su reacción en cuanto a sasuke.

- ya veo. Contesto iruka.

- sasuke ¿como estará el? Pregunto kakashi arrepintiéndose luego al ver la reacción de tristeza del rubio.

- el debe estar hablando con gaara. Apunto lee con una sonrisa.

- ¿nani? ¿Con gaara? Preguntaron kiba y naruto sorprendido.

- hai. Fue la respuesta de lee. Le pedí que fuera a hablar con el.

- bueno, uchiha un placer haberte conocido, hemos compartido buenos momentos juntos. Burlo kiba. Gaara debió haberlo aliviado del dolor enviándolo al otro mundo. Contesto nuevamente kiba recibiendo tres pares de mirada asesina cortesía de naruto, lee y iruka mientras kakashi reía por lo bajo.

- es broma. Apunto kiba con gotitas de sudor.

- no es gracioso. Apuntaron los demás.

- no te preocupes, kiba-kun, a mi me pareció graciosa. Comento secretivamente kakashi.

Las calles de konoha se encuentran llena de gente haciendo sus cotidianidades, cuando pasaron varios genins y chuunins anunciando la reunión de todos los aldeanos en la plaza del pueblo pues se hablara de un asunto de suma importancia para la aldea de la hoja por lo que nadie puede faltar. Naruto se encontraba en su lugar favorito en el mundo, el puesto de ramen "ichiraku" comiendo un suculento ramen de miso.

- reunión en la plaza del pueblo a las 6:00 de la tarde, no falten se hablara de un asunto importante. Gritaba un genins de 13 años.

- oi, reiji-kun, ven aquí. Llamo naruto.

- hai, naruto-san

- ¿de que reunión hablas?

- la que va haber hoy a la seis se hablo de eso en la reunión de ninjas que hubo ayer, pero chouji-sensei, ni usted, ni los demás compañeros shinobis fueron. Agrego el chico.

"será cuando yo estaba con los demás en el puente" pensó naruto

- ¡Oye naruto! Hablo kiba. Ya sabes de la reunión

- hai. Contesto naruto animado

- ¿sabes de que trata? Pregunto shikamaru.

- ¡como voy a saber si faltamos a la reunión de ayer! Grito naruto

- pues trata sobre imponer una nueva regla. Agrego chouji.

- ¿una nueva regla? Pregunto kiba.

- ¿Qué regla? Pregunto naruto.

- como voy a saber asuma-sensei no me quiso decir mas. Contesto chouji mientras le desordenaba el cabello a su subordinado como despedida.

- supongo que sabremos en la tarde con los demás aldeanos. Apunto shino que se acerco con hinata, neji, ino, tenten, sakura, temari, kankurou, lee y gaara.

- falta media hora. Espeto hinata. Debemos irnos.

- vayan delante. Pidió naruto. Tengo algo que hacer. Emprendió vuelo después de decir eso.

Se dirigían a la plaza del pueblo kakashi e iruka con gai, anko, kurenai y asuma.

- hoy es el día. Comento anko.

- si, el día en que el pueblo de konoha evolucione a otro nivel, donde el pueblo de konoha vea todo desde una perspectiva maravillosa, donde todo se volverá...

- cierra la boca, gai. Demando anko y los demás lo miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- hoy sabremos cuan abierta esta la mente de los aldeanos. Comento kurenai.

- ¿están nerviosos? Pregunto asuma.

- ¡no es para menos! Esa regla cambiara sus vidas de un modo u otro. Apunto gai.

- ¡eso crees! Ironizo kakashi.

- kakashi. Reprendió iruka. Sumimasen. Pidio iruka.

- si, estoy algo nervioso. Respondió kakashi.

Sasuke se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha, seguía un poco triste, pero determinado a escuchar la respuesta de naruto tal como aconsejo gaara. Tan absorto en sus pensamientos que alguien choco contra el.

- ¡oi, ve por donde vas! Grito el rubio sonrojando como loco al ver contra quien había chocado.

Así se quedaron viendo entre ellos por mucho tiempo en silencio pues no es para menos es la primera vez que se ven desde "aquel día en el puente" sonrojándose por la mirada inquisidoras que tenían uno sobre el otro hasta que el silencio fue bastante incomodo.

- tu fuiste quien chocaste contra mi, dobe. Contesto sasuke sonriendo pretensiosamente para romper el silencio.

- ¿pero que dices tu fuiste quien chocaste, sasuke-teme? Respondió naruto fingiendo enojo.

- si, claro, usuratokanchi. Burlo sasuke.

Quedaron otra vez en silencio sin saber que decirse uno al otro, la determinación de sasuke se fue al demonio y la misma resolución de naruto parece ser olvidada por el rubio.

- ¿sabes de la reunión en la plaza del pueblo hoy a las 6:00 de la tarde? Pregunto el rubio para aligerar la tensión entre ellos.

- no, ¿de que trata? Pregunto sasuke sabiendo lo que el rubio esta haciendo.

- pues de una nueva regla que tsunade-obachan quiere poner. Sonrió el rubio a su compañero. Vamos con los demás. Sugirió naruto al pelinegro.

- hai. Fue la única respuesta del moreno al sentir que le agarraron la mano y empezaron a jalarlo ocasionando que se sonrojara.

Todos los aldeanos estaban en la plaza del pueblo hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, adolescentes, shinobis o civiles, observaban el lugar donde se encontraba la hokage del pueblo tsunade-hime, los ancianos del consejo, gaara del desierto; kazekage de la aldea de la arena en el país del viento, temari y kankurou. Entre los habitantes se encontraba "los rookies 9" mas lee, neji y tenten. La hokage se paro frente a un micrófono acaparando la atención de todos.

- buenas tardes, aldeanos de konoha. Saludo tsunade. Los he reunido a todos para hablarles de una nueva regla que yo, como hokage he accedido en acuerdo con el consejo y el kazekage de la aldea de la arena, gaara del desierto.

Se podían oír los murmullos de los habitantes de la aldea, hablándose entre ellos, ¿Qué ley es? ¿El motivo de su implementación? ¿Será parte del acuerdo entre konoha y suna? Eran las preguntas que sonaba en el aire.

- déjenme hablar y ya estarán mas informados. Pidió tsunade.

"ser hokage no es nada fácil" pensó tsunade mientras respiraba hondo "ya quiero que esto termine para irme a beber sake"

- como iba diciendo, esta nueva regla se implementara desde hoy, habrá personas que no estarán de acuerdo, por lo cual no permitiré que tomen acciones coercitivas en contra, dichas acciones serán severamente castigada, pero si ocurre que la mayoría de la aldea digamos un 80 de ustedes no esta de acuerdo esta regla dejara de circular. Advirtió la hokage firmemente. Pero nuestra decisión de implementarla, del consejo y mía propia es porque dicho caso es poco probable.

Se oían más murmullos entre los aldeanos ahora curiosos de la nueva regla.

Es parte del acuerdo entre konoha y suna, si, pero esta regla ha sido implementada en los países del viento, agua, tierra, relámpago y en la mayoría de los pueblos del país de fuego desde hace muchos años, excepto en esta aldea, por lo que esta nueva regla es para avanzar y unirnos al cambio.

"también porque deseo lo mejor para todos ustedes" pensó tsunade mientras tenia pensamientos de kakashi, iruka, lee, kiba, shino, sasuke y varios habitantes y naruto.

Deseo de todo corazón que esta regla sea aceptada por cada uno de ustedes ya que varias personas espera por su apoyo y compresión.

Todos los habitantes ahora estaban expectante de saber que nueva regla es esa, ya que, por lo que escuchan de la hokage es algo significativo.

- hokage-sama, ¿Cuál regla es esa? Pregunta un joven de 19 años, cabello gris y ojos grises, de apariencia fría, pero cortes que se encontraba al lado de sakura hablando con ella, su vestuario era una camisa verde de cuello mao (estilo china) y unos pantalones negros, civil.

- la nueva regla es el art. 617-05, y dice... contesto tsunade.

La reacción de los aldeanos fue de asombro total, kiba y shino estaban sorprendidos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja (kiba), lee miraba a gaara desde donde estaba con la boca abierta y gaara lo miraba con una mini sonrisa, shikamaru estaba perplejo, chouji igual y ino riendo y aplaudiendo, neji y hinata se sonreía, tenten abrazo a lee diciéndole que puede estar con gaara sin ocultarlo a gai-sensei, temari y kankurou reían por las reacciones de sus amigos, sakura observo a sasuke y luego a naruto sonriendo y sasuke y naruto tenían las mismas expresiones, ojos bien abiertos, mejillas sonrojadas, y con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

, **y dice esta permitido en la aldea de konoha, del país del fuego las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo: matrimonios, noviazgo, relaciones de cualquier índole.**


	13. sakura y

Cáp.13

"sakura y..."

Todos seguían en un estado de estupor total, podría decirse que la aldea de konoha estaba en silencio procesando la información dada por su hokage, la godaime tsunade-hime. Algunos aldeanos empezaron a mostrar gestos de disgusto y desagrado por dicha regla siendo notado por la hokage y el kazekage, algunos shinobis entre ellos kakashi, iruka, asuma, gai, kurenai y de los jóvenes shikamaru, chouji, shino, kiba, sasuke, ino, sakura, tenten, neji, hinata, temari y kankurou; el único que pasaba por desapercibido esta acción era naruto. Algunos aldeanos en contra estaban a punto de quejarse cuando de pronto.

- ¡YIPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Grito el kitsune con mucha alegría. TSUNADE-OBACHAN, ERES LA MEJOR; GAARA TU TAMBIEN Y LOS ANCIANOS DEL CONSEJO SON LOS MEJORES. Volvió a gritar.

Los aldeanos sorprendidos del grito del rubio, pero decidieron escuchar al rubio que seguía hablando.

- me siento feliz. Espeto naruto tiernamente. Ya que un hombre podrá enamorarse de otro y una mujer de otra y mostrar ese amor a los demás, yo solía pensar que este tipo de relación como algo malo, pero después vi a un amigo sufrir por lo mismo. Dijo esto pensando en lee.

_**...Mi persona más importante es un chico como yo y trate de olvidarlo negándolo, cien veces tal vez mil pero no funciono.**_

- pero aprendí de el que el ser humano no elige de quien enamorarse lo hace el corazón y este no se fija si la persona es del mismo sexo o no, sino en la personalidad; como me lo enseño otro amigo. Esto lo dijo pensando en sasuke.

_**Es difícil no sentirse al menos atraído por tu determinación, tu forma tan infantil de ser, al menos yo me enamore de esa persistencia tuya de lograr lo que quieres, tu pureza de corazón, porque eres puro y aunque no te des cuenta eres capaz de entender los corazones de los demás...**_

- el amor es ilimitado y no pienso que sea justo que quieran ponerle limite ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedir que un chico quiera a otro¿Con que derecho debemos juzgar que alguien ame a alguien de su mismo sexo? Por eso me siento feliz porque hay persona que si escuchan a su corazón y hace lo que este le pide. Dijo pensando en gaara que viajo desde su aldea para ver a lee; en lee que confeso sus sentimientos a gaara; en shino que confeso su sentimiento por kiba y sobre todo en sasuke que hizo todo lo que podía por el. ¡YIPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Volvió a gritar naruto frenético.

Los aldeanos habían escuchado al rubio hablar e iban pensando en lo ocurrido en el festival ya que no olvidaban que las parejas podrían ser del mismo sexo y así fue ya que la mayoría de las parejas eran del mismo sexo; lo alegre y lleno de vida que se veía la aldea dos días atrás lo que ocasiono que la aldea también gritara en jubilo junto con el rubio sorprendiendo a los godaime (ya que gaara también es godaime) y a los demás shinobis.

"naruto, si que sabe que hacer o decir para cambiar las cosas a su alrededor aunque no se de cuenta de ello". Pensó shino mientras sujetaba la mano de kiba.

"gracias naruto, por hacerles ver la verdadera razón de esta regla". Pensó kakashi mientras miraba a los aldeanos vitoreando.

"este chiquillo si que tiene el poder de cambiar la mentalidad de los aldeanos de esta aldea". Pensó tsunade observando a naruto abrazar a lee, a kiba y shino.

"naruto, mi naruto... acabas de mostrar una vez mas una de las razones por la que te amo". Pensó sasuke mientras veía a naruto dar vueltas con hinata.

"naruto... gracias por darme valor a decir lo que siento". Pensó neji mientras observaba a hinata sonriendo.

- hinata-sama, me gustaría hablarle en privado, cuando termine la reunión si puede. Pidió neji solemne parando en seco a hinata y naruto.

- h-hai. Fue la única respuesta de hinata.

La reunión fue dada por terminada y nuestros chicos favoritos se encontraban en su lugar de reunión, excepto neji, hinata, kiba, shino, lee y gaara.

- eso fue genial¿no creen? Exclamo ino extasiada.

- ahora los chicos podrán mostrar su amor a todos. Apunto tenten igual de emocionada.

- ¡gracias a naruto! Dijo sakura.

- anou¿a mi, sakura-chan? pregunto naruto confundido. Querrás decir gracias a gaara y tsunade-obachan.

- también a ellos, pero la aldea estuvo apunto de rechazar la regla hasta que tu hablaste, naruto. Le contesto shikamaru.

- ¿no me digas que no te diste cuenta, naruto? Pregunto sakura con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡no se porque te sorprendes, sakura-san! Contesto una voz a su espalda ocasionando que todos se giraran a ver.

-¡TU! Gritaron sakura y naruto.

Mientras en otro lado de la aldea se encontraban shino y kiba enfrascados en una conversación, shino recostado de un árbol y kiba recostado de el, mientras shino le dabas besos en el cuello de este alternando con lo que decía.

- ahora podremos mostrar lo que sentimos a todos y no podrán oponerse. Apunto kiba con voz entrecortada.

- aunque se opusieran no los dejaría apartarnos. Respondió shino mientras les daba besos ligeros por las mejillas.

- yo tampoco los dejaría. Respondió kiba. ¿No te alegra que las cosas salgan de esta forma¿Qué hayan aceptado la relación entre persona de mismo sexo?

- hai, me alegra. Contesto shino mientras volteaba a kiba y lo sentaba en sus piernas. Estoy extasiado. Volvió a contestar.

Kiba cuando estuvo punto de hablar shino atrapo sus labios con los de el, en un beso apasionante ocasionando un gemido en shino por lo que kiba aprovecho para adentrar su lengua en la boca de shino acariciando la lengua de este con la suya y se separaron por aire, shino fue recorriendo el cuello de kiba con su lengua, succionando y lamiendo haciendo que este gimiera.

- ¡uhm! Encontré un punto suave. Espeto shino suavemente volviendo a succionar ocasionando la misma reacción.

-Mmm! Mmm! Shino!

Los dedos de shino tocaban suavemente los botones de la chaqueta de kiba desprendiendo los botones uno a uno exponiendo piel y recorría con su lengua el ejercitado pecho de kiba succionando suavemente cada uno de sus tetillas ocasionando suaves pero muy intensos gemidos, kiba le quito la chaqueta a shino quedándose los dos semidesnudos, y besaba el cuello del chico aburame alternando con ligeros chupones y ligeros mordisco que extasiaba a quien los recibía, shino; mientras este deslizaba con delicadeza sus manos por el pecho de kiba, luego por su abdomen hasta llegar al pantalón de chico inuzuka, desabrochándolos, mientras kiba seguía atacando el cuello de shino sus manos recorrieron el mismo camino que shino hizo en su cuerpo y imitando lo que el otro había hecho.

Se detuvieron por un instante y se miraban fijamente a los ojos notando shino el nerviosismo en kiba.

- kiba si no te sientes listo podemos detenernos cuando quieras. Apunto shino serenamente.

- yo quiero seguir, shino¿pero no te sientes tu nerviosos?

- el mismo nerviosismo que sientes tu lo siento yo y es porque estoy contigo, eres mi amor, kiba.

- entiendo, yo te... te amo, shino. Espeto kiba tranquilo y beso a shino esta vez suavemente demostrando como se sentía.

Mientras se besaban shino recostaba a kiba en el suelo despacio y colocándosele encima, pero antes le quitaba los pantalones y los bóxer mientras que kiba también se los quito a el quedando ambos completamente desnudo. Shino recorría su mirada sobre el cuerpo de su amor mientras que kiba se sonrojaba mientras lo miraba, ya encima de kiba, shino besaba y acariciaba despacio, pero intensamente el cuello. Kiba se movía debajo de este por el placer que sentía, ocasionando que ambos miembros rozaran y sintieran una carga de energía que los excitaba aun más, ambos gemían, kiba tomo entre sus manos el miembro de shino y con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo primero despacio y luego mas rápidamente mientras que shino gemía por el placer que esto le causaba.

- Mmm! Mmm! Kiba espera un poco. Pidió shino entre jadeos.

- ¿huh? Única respuesta inteligente en el momento.

- ¡no quiero que acabe aun! Contesto shino mientras que besaba suavemente el rostro de kiba y dándole el mismo tratamiento que kiba le dio anteriormente, pero mas despacio.

Kiba se sentía arder por las caricias recibidas por parte de shino y este dirigió una de sus manos hacia los labios de kiba recorriéndolos con su dedo índice incitándolo a abrir la boca y este así lo hizo lamiendo los dedos realmente extasiado por lo que ocurría, shino beso los labios y luego lo cambio de posición colocándolo de rodillas y comenzó a besar su espalda y lamerla dejando chupones mientras dirigía su dedos humedecido hacia el trasero de inuzuka introduciendo un dedo mientras que kiba se tenso y shino lo sintió por lo que empezó a besar a kiba para hacerle olvidar la intrusión.

- ¡shh¡Tranquilo, kiba! Relájate, estas conmigo. Pidió shino

- duele un poco.

- gomen nasai, demo onegai, relájate. Repitió shino mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que kiba se concentrara en eso.

Pasaron minutos y shino retiro los dedos al sentir a kiba listo y luego introducía despacio su miembro ocasionando dolor en kiba mientras sujetaba el miembro de este y con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, despacio, masturbaba para hacer que kiba olvidara el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el momento; se quedo inmóvil por un momento solo masturbando a su novio cuando sintió que podía moverse, lo hizo, con movimientos lentos.

- ¡más rápido¡Más... rá... rápi...¡Ahh! pidió kiba entre jadeos.

Shino cumplió con lo que petición y fue aumentando el ritmo, iba mas rápido y masturbaba a kiba al ritmo de sus penetraciones, ambos gemían y jadean, sentían sus pieles arder de placer, sus respiraciones aceleradas y al compás, movimientos cada vez mas rápidos, hasta que sus cuerpos se pusieron rígidos, kiba llegando al clímax y shino después de dos penetraciones más.

- ¡eso fue...! comento kiba tratando de recuperar su respiración.

- ¡huh uh! Respondió shino de igual forma.

Ambos se quedaron en el suelo, abrazados. En otro lado de la aldea se encontraban neji y hinata, en la parte del río donde estaban ellos el día del festival.

- ¿se acuerda de lo que paso aquí, hinata-sama? Pregunto neji sereno.

- hai. Respondió hinata ruborizada.

- yo la bese y después no hemos hablado del tema. Espeto neji. A pesar de la discusión que paso entre inuzuka y yo.

"**_¡PORQUE AMO A HINATA!" _**se acordaron hinata y neji, sonrojándose.

- tampoco hablamos sobre eso. Dijo neji sonrosado.

- neji-niisan, yo creo que... respondió hinata sonrojada y interrumpida por neji.

- hinata-sama, escúcheme por favor, aquel día yo me encontraba muy confundido por mis acciones, ya que pensaba que quería a alguien mas, pero paso lo del beso con usted y debo decirle que...

- ¿que desea decirme, neji-niisan? Pregunto hinata nerviosa.

- lo que paso, el beso, es el recuerdo mas feliz que me ha otorgado la vida y... respondió neji sonrojado.

"un recuerdo, eso es lo que fue nuestro beso, un recuerdo" pensó hinata entristecida.

- me gustaría obtener mas de esos recuerdos felices a su lado, hinata-sama. Espeto neji sereno y sonrojado.

- ¡huh! Respondió hinata desprevenida por la petición anterior. ¿Qué dijiste, neji-niisan?

- le estoy confesando que me he enamorado de usted, hinata-sama. Respondió neji sonrojado mientras tomaba las manos de hinata, acercándosele. ¿Le gustaría ser mi novia?

- neji-niisan, yo... hinata no encontraba como decirle sus propios sentimientos, estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa.

- entenderé, si no retorna mis sentimientos de la misma manera. Expuso neji serio mientras besa la mano de hinata. Deseare lo mismo que usted desee, hinata-sama.

- yo también debo confesarle que lo quiero mucho, neji-niisan. Contesto hinata roja como tomate. Y si desea lo mismo que yo entonces deseo ser tu novia, neji-niisan. Volvió a responder sonriendo tiernamente.

Neji se le acerco mas a hinata rodeando sus brazos en la cintura de la chica hyuuga y beso sus labios delicadamente, ambos sonrojado y desliza su labio inferior por los labios de ella como una leve caricia, luego besa suavemente a hinata, iniciando por el labio superior de ella y luego el inferior, alternando varias veces desliza su lengua despacio para profundizar el beso y ella la abre levemente lo suficiente para que el recorra su interior y ambos gimieron, separándose.

- ahora somos novios, hinata-sama. Espeto neji sonriendo.

- hai, neji-niisan. Contesto hinata igual de sonriente.

En la oficina de la hokage se encontraban los shinobis mayores: kakashi, iruka, kurenai, asuma, gai, anko, shizume y la godaime tsunade-hime.

- bueno, bueno la regla ya esta en circulación y no puedo creer que los aldeanos no pusieron resistencia. Apunto con trivialidad anko.

- eso fue gracias a naruto, anko, ya que al principio los aldeanos se veían disgustado. Respondió shizume.

- naruto, el fue el que dio el punto decisivo a esto. Apunto asuma dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

- no sabes que tan agradecido le estoy. Respondió iruka sonriente.

- igual yo, porque ahora podemos... contesto kakashi siendo cortado por gai.

- si, si, ya lo sabemos¿cuando le dirán a los demás sobre?... pregunto gai curioso siendo interrumpido por kakashi.

- esta noche iruka y yo cenaremos con naruto, sakura y sasuke y supongo que ellos se lo dirán a los demás.

- será en dos semanas ¿podrán organizar todo en ese lapso de tiempo?

- kurenai, estas hablando de iruka, el todo lo hace bien y a tiempo. Contesto la godaime. Pueden retirarse.

- hai, hokage-sama. Respondieron todos.

En el lugar de entrenamiento se encontraba Lee esperando por gaara, caminando de un lugar para otro.

- ¿te gusto la sorpresa, lee-kun? Pregunto gaara recién llegando con rostro sereno.

- gaara-kun¿Cuándo se te ocurrió¿Cómo paso? Pregunto lee atónito y feliz.

- se me ocurrió después de haberte visto, cuando llegue a konoha y yo solo tuve que hablar con la godaime que estaba acompañada de 2 shinobis.

/flash back/

_La godaime tsunade-hime se encontraba en su despacho con un montón de papeles en frente._

_-nunca acaban de bajar el montón de papeles. Se quejo la hokage._

_- eso es porque no avanza en acabar el papeleo, hokage-sama. Respondió kakashi llevando una mirada asesina de iruka y de tsunade._

_- y ¿cual es el tema a tratar? Pregunto tsunade._

_- tsunade-sama, tiene visita._

_- ¿Quién es? Pregunto la hokage_

_- espero no interrumpirla, hokage-sama. Saludo gaara._

_- sabaku no gaara, kazekage-sama¿que hace aquí? pregunto tsunade sorprendida_

_- seré directo, quiero proponerle algo. Contesto gaara estoico_

_- sin formalidades, debe ser urgente. Agrego tsunade un poco irónica_

_- eso dependerá de su punto de vista. Volvió a responder sin inmutarse._

_- kakashi e iruka, nuestra conversa... _

_- me gustaría que pudieran cambiar una regla en su aldea. Interrumpió gaara. La prohibición de matrimonios y relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Volvió a decir sorprendiendo a los presente._

_- ¿como es posible¿Sabe lo que esta pidiendo? Además ¿Qué motivo lo mueve para pedir semejante propuesta? Pregunto la godaime sorprendida._

_-perdone la interrupción, hokage-sama, de hecho nosotros vinimos a proponerle lo mismo y queríamos saber si podría ser posible que esa regla fuera modificada. Interrumpió kakashi seriamente, que se había quedado en silencio desde la llegada del kage._

_- es posible, ya que en la mayoría de las aldeas, incluyendo la mía propia, esta permitido la relación entre personas del mismo sexo. Contesto gaara la pregunta de la hokage sin perder la serenidad. Por lo tanto se lo que pido y en cuanto a mis motivos, si para conseguir lo que pido debo contarle, es porque amo a un chico, un shinobi perteneciente a esta aldea. Confeso gaara un poco sonrojado pero sin inmutarse. Según las leyes de esta aldea no puedo mostrar este tipo de sentimiento hacia el, por eso he venido hasta acá para formar otro acuerdo más entre nuestras aldea, suna y konoha... _

/end flash back/

- gaara-kun... nombro lee con asombro.

- lee-kun, por tu expresión asumo que te gusto lo que ha pasado. Pregunto gaara aun sereno.

- si, me ha gustado, no solo por mi, sino también por mis amigos, kiba-kun, shino-kun, sasuke-kun y los demás, ellos están realmente feliz. Contesto lee sonriendo mientras sujetaba a gaara por la cintura y lo jalaba contra si hasta tenerlo a pocos milímetros de su rostro. Arigato, gaara-kun. Agradeció lee y acercando sus labios a los de gaara dándole un beso dulce.

Lee seguía besando a gaara dulcemente convirtiéndose en uno mas apasionante y gaara se encontraba sumamente sonrojado, a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo con lee y no ser la primera vez que recibe besos de este, a pesar de haberlo imaginado muchas veces, aun no se acostumbra al hecho de recibirlo, el beso seguía su curso, apasionado, gaara sentía como su estomago se llenaba de un hormigueo agradable y su cuerpo se derretía por el beso y las caricias recibidas, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

- lee-kun. Susurro gaara al separarse.

- gaara-kun, yo te amo. Espeto lee con ternura volviéndolo a besar.

Lee besaba los labios de gaara, alternando con el inferior y el superior, luego deslizo su lengua por la comisura de los labios del kage de suna, incitándolo a abrir los labios lo cual este hizo sus lenguas danzaban entre si ocasionado un súbito gemido por parte de los dos. Los dedos de gaara tocaban tímidamente la chaqueta utilizada por el jounin, retirándola.

- lee-kun, yo... me gustaría... Gaara no sabia como explicar lo que quería, lo que sentía, solo deseaba ser tocado que la sensación creciendo dentro del el se expandiera, que estallara, liberarse y gaara se acordó de uno de sus tantas fantasías con lee **_"hazme sentir, lee-kun"_** y decidió hacerla realidad.

- quiero hacerte sentir, gaara-kun. Pidió lee con aliento entrecortado por el beso, sorprendiendo a gaara por la certeza en que adivino su pensamiento.

- hazme sentir, lee... gaara se sintió un poco tonto por lo que dijo.

"en mis fantasía suena mejor" divago gaara mentalmente.

Lee, sin embargo le gusto la respuesta otorgada por el kazekage, su kazekage por lo que deslizo su labios por el rostro de gaara hasta llegar a su cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaban las hebillas de la chaqueta de gaara, quitándola de su cuerpo, mientras gaara gemía levemente por los ataque a su cuello de parte de lee sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de lee en busca de cómo quitarle el bendito traje verde.

"por donde se quitara" pensó gaara.

- por aquí. Contesto lee dirigiendo la mano de gaara hacia su espalda, gaara se dio cuento que lo había dicho en voz alta, avergonzándose.

Lee se encontraba con el torso desnudo con gaara plantándole besos ligeros mientras lee deslizaba el zipper del traje negro de gaara (adoro ese traje) dejándolo solo con el pantalón, ahora era turno de lee de plantar tiernos besos en el pecho de gaara y masajeando sus tetillas con su lengua obteniendo un gemido ahogado por parte de gaara.

-ahh! Lee... ahh!

Gaara se encontraba recostándose en el suelo jalando a lee consigo, sin dejar este de besar a gaara colocándose encima, mientras gaara sentía como se perdía los sentidos por cada toque, cada beso, cada susurro de amor que escapaban de los labios de su novio.

- te amo, lee-kun. Susurro gaara casi sin aliento.

Le deslizaba su lengua en todo el espacio de piel que encontraba desde el pecho de gaara hasta llegar a su abdomen introduciendo la punta el ombligo enviando vibraciones fuerte a los sentidos del pelirrojo ocasionando que este se estremeciera, desabrochando su pantalón y retirándolo junto con su bóxer, y gaara retiraba completamente el traje verde de este, ambos completamente desnudo paseaban la vista en sus cuerpos desnudos.

- ¡que hermosos eres! Admitieron ambos al unísono, pero lee se sintió cohibido ante el escrutinio de esos ojos esmeralda que le hechiza.

Lee tomo entre sus manos el miembro erecto de gaara masajeando de arriba abajo, despacio sintiendo como el aliento de gaara se aceleraba y gemía entrecortadamente moviendo sus caderas incitando a lee a mover sus manos mas aprisa a lo cual este accedió para después colocar sus labios en el miembro de gaara, con un movimiento de arriba abajo como lo había hecho con sus manos y luego rodear con su lengua la punta saboreando el liquido salado en este, gaara se siente tan bien bajo sus ministraciones, pero desea mas, mucho mas, algo que había imaginado muchas veces.

- ¡te necesito, lee-kun! Gimió gaara en sumo éxtasis.

Lo cual lee respondió acelerando el ritmo de sus ministraciones al miembro endurecido de gaara ocasionando que brotara mas de aquel liquido, gaara observaba con los ojos casi cerrados lo que hacia lee imitándolo después devolviendo con la misma intensidad sus ministraciones al miembro olvidado de rock lee, acelerando lo cual lee aprovechó para besar los labios del chico del desierto y con aquel liquido lo juntó entre sus dedos y colocando a gaara a gatas introduciendo un dedo en el ano, moviéndolo en forma circular, gaara sintió una intrusión incomoda y dolorosa lo cual lee noto por lo que con la mano libre empezó a tocar a gaara por su miembro suavemente, cuando gaara se acostumbro a la intrusión otro dedo llega haciéndolo sentir incomodo, se sentía la arena moverse del suelo para protegerlo algo que lee noto.

-te amo, gaara-kun y nunca te lastimaría. Susurro lee compasionado. Por lo que podemos intentarlo en otro momento, amor.

- no. Respondió gaara. No te detengas si no quieres que te mate, lee-kun. Volvió a decir cuando sintió como lee golpeaba con los dedos cierto punto que le provocaba mucho placer, relajándose y la arena quedando inmóvil en el suelo.

Cuando lee sintió a gaara relajarse y considero que estaba listo para lo siguiente se sentó indicándole a gaara que se acercara a el.

- colócate encima de mi, gaara-kun. Pidió lee tiernamente. Tú decidirás que tan rápido quieres ir.

Lo cual gaara acato inmediatamente sentándose encima de lee, introduciendo el miembro de este por su ano despacio sintiendo un poco de dolor, lee tuvo que controlarse para no sentarlo de un tirón por la sensación de placer brindado por gaara, ya gaara sentía a lee dentro suyo completamente se quedo inmóvil por unos instante ya sintiéndose listo empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, abrazando el cuello de lee mientras este besaba su cuello sintiendo la calidez brindada por gaara.

- ¡oh, lee!... ¡ah¡Ah...! gemía gaara mientras sentía a lee masturbándolo al compás de los movimientos de gaara encima de este.

- ¡gaa... ra..! gimió lee mas fuerte al sentir el cuerpo de gaara ponerse rígido y como arqueaba la espalda a causa del orgasmo, a causa de esto su cuerpo se puso igual de rígido y llego al orgasmo derramándose en el interior de gaara, mientras este se derrama en el abdomen de lee.

- ¡te amo! Susurraron ambos con la respiración entrecortada por lo ocurrido.

Sasuke se encontraba de repente de muy mal humor, naruto y sakura se encontraban sorprendidos y esta ultima un poco fastidiada, mientras shikamaru y chouji se encontraban sorprendidos y un poco molesto pues cuando lo conocieron no tuvieron una muy buena impresión de el; e ino, temari, tenten y kankurou se quedaban viendo al recién llegado con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? pregunto naruto acercándose al recién llegado.

- regrese, ya cumplí con la penitencia impuesta por hokage-sama. Respondió el recién llegado sonriente.

- ¡Que bueno verte! Exclamo naruto.

- es bueno verlos a ustedes. Exclamo la figura sonriente.

Sakura se encontraba un poco malhumorada por la llegada de esta persona, pero al ver que esta hablaba como si nada hacia que su fastidio incrementara lo que ocasiono que corriera hacia el y le estampara un puñetazo con esa fuerza inhumana característica de ella mandándolo unos cuanto metros lejos impresionando a mas de uno y ocasionando una leve risita en sasuke.

- sakura¿que haces? Pregunto ino alarmada.

- ¿acaso se te olvida lo que te dije que te haría si te volvía a ver? Gruño sakura ignorando a ino.

- sakura-san, se que no he sido tu persona favorita, nunca, pero he venido porque deseaba verte. Contesto la figura serenamente tomando a sakura desprevenida.

- ¿Qué? Es lo único que pudo articular la pelirrosada.

Los demás veían el giro de los acontecimientos algunos con sorpresa como es el caso de naruto, shikamaru y chouji, otros divertidos kankurou, tenten y temari, y sasuke desconfiado del chico de su misma edad, vestido con unos pantalones negros largos hasta los pies y un t-shirt mangas largas negra y arriba una chaqueta de mangas cortas por la mitad del antebrazo negra de zipper cargando la bandana de konoha en su frente, sobre su pelo negro y ojos profundo de igual color.

- supongo que valdrá la pena que me rompas todos los hueso con tu tremenda fuerza, sakura-san. Volvió a decir la figura. Si es el precio que tengo que pagar por cumplir mi deseo de volverte a ver.

- hablas como si te gustara sakura-chan, sai. Comento naruto con su típica sonrisa ganándose un cocotazo de sakura.

- no digas estupideces, naruto. Dijo sakura molesta, pero roja como tomate, avergonzada.

- pero si lo que dice naruto-kun es verdad. Contesto sai quitado de la pena. Me gustas mucho, sakura-san.

- ¡vaya sakura! Te lo has ganado. Comento ino relajada. Parecido a sasuke-kun y todo.

- no me interesa. Respondió sakura indiferente.

- ¡es alguien lindo! Comento tenten igual de relajada.

- ¿que es esto¿Charla de chica? Pregunto kankurou burlón.

- ¡que problemático¡Y delante de hombres! Respondió shikamaru.

- estas se caracterizan por lo poco discretas. Espeto chouji. En especial, ino. Volvió a decir apesumbrado, mientras las chicas fastidiar a sakura sin límites y esta miraba a sai con cara de pocos amigos, los chicos hablando con sai, dándole la bienvenida y este sonriendo mas libremente.

* * *

_heavenly nadeshiko (cansada): **hay esta el capitulo 13 de sentimientos, debo decirle que este capitulo no es mi mejor trabajo, bueno **(mirada picara)** excepto por los lemons de gaara y lee, shino y kiba... asombroso. **_

_gaara (sonrojado y fastidiado)_: **_oye nade! porque hiciste tal cosa, acaso tengo cara de uke? tienes deseos de que te mate con mi sabaku kyuu?_**

_sasuke (sonrisa ladeada y maliciosa)_**_ no tendras cara de uke, pero como puedes pensar en ser semen si el cejudo es mas alto._**

_gaara (mirada asesina):_**_ eso que tiene que ver, uchiha? _**

_heavenly nadeshiko (nerviosa):_**_ nada, gaara, absolutamente nada... es solo pues que lee... tu... pense que te habia gustado? perdon! tratare mejor, lo hare bien! perdon! _**_(al borde del llanto)_

_sasuke (fastidiado a mas no poder):_**_ ya hiciste a la usuratonkachi 2 llorar, lo que no entiendo es que hace el idiota de sai en la historia. _**

_heavenly nadeshiko( radiante de felicidad tan de repente):_**_ pues que no ves, le gusta sakura, porque? acaso no te agrada sai? yo pienso que se ven bien juntos, ya que desde que se conocieron en la mision de buscarte, ella es la que mas cosa descubria de el y esas peleas... no me hagas empezar!_**

_sasuke (molesto):_**_ ella por poco lo mata! _**

_gaara (indiferente): **eso que? tu por poco matas a uzumaki naruto y nadie dice nada!**_

_sasuke (rojo como tomate y furioso): **eso es diferente! a mi no me gusta naruto, solo somos amigos!**_

_gaara y heavenly nadeshiko (mirada incredula): ...  
_

_sasuke (sonrojado y sin creerselo el mismo):** no me gusta! **_

_gaara y heavenly nadeshiko (aun incredulos):** ookey! **_

_lee, shikamaru, neji, kiba, shino, ino, hinata, sakura y naruto (con biscocho de chocolate en las manos)_**_ happy birthday to you! happy birthday to you! happy birthday, nadeshi! happy birthday to you! felicidades!  
_**

_sasuke (con mini sonrisa): **oh cierto, hoy es tu b-day!**_**_ por eso no voy a fastidiarte! solo por hoy!_**

_heavenly nadeshiko (llorando pero feliz)_**_ gracias, chicos! _**_(dirigiendose a los demas autores y fans con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_**_, bueno me despido por hoy y como regalo de cumple me propuse terminar este capitulo para ustedes, espero como regalito, un review, aunque sea para regañarme por mi tardanza... bye! _**_(sonrojandose a mas no poder)_**_ oye gaara no vas a darme un beso de felicitaciones._**

_gaara (cara de asesino):_**_ no! _**

_heavenly nadeshiko (desilusionada)_**_ okey...  
_**


	14. La gran noticia

Cap. 14

"La gran noticia"

Varias horas han pasado desde que Sai se presento con los demás, Sakura se encontraba de un humor infernal nadie podía hablarle y todo por culpa de Sai ¿Cómo se atreve ese tipo aparecer como si nada? ¿Con que derecho viene a decir una estupidez como esa? ¡Y las chicas fastidiándome! ¿Acaso cree que olvidarían tan fácilmente lo que hizo? Bueno Naruto lo perdono, pero eso que tiene que ver, ella no hará lo mismo.

- ¿a qué hora tenemos que ver a Kakashi-sensei? Pregunta Sakura más relajada.

- ¿ahora nos habla? Pregunta Sasuke sarcástico.

- en 2 horas, Sakura-chan. Respondió Naruto sonriente.

- ¿de qué te ríes, Naruto? Pregunto Sakura.

- bueno, Sai está de vuelta y… A Sasuke no le gusto la respuesta de Naruto.

- que importa, eso no quiere decir que seremos amigos. Interrumpió Sakura.

- oh, pero a todos les agrado el nuevo y mejorado Sai, Sakura-chan. Respondió Naruto en voz baja. Además tú le gustas.

Golpe en la cabeza "Sakura style'' a la cabeza de Naruto

Y acelero el paso hasta desaparecer, dejándolo solo a Naruto con Sasuke.

- ¡ayyyyyyy! Se quejo Naruto del golpe sin darse cuenta de que Sakura no estaba.

- ¡eso te pasa por usuratonkachi! Respondió Sasuke tratando de esconder el nerviosismo.

- oh, cállate Sasuke, Sakura-chan… se silencio de repente Naruto al verse solo con Sasuke, sonrojándose y Sasuke junto con él. Así que nos veremos con Kakashi en dos horas. Comento Naruto nervioso. Debo decirle. Y Naruto apresuro el paso, pero Sasuke lo detuvo colocándose muy cerca del rubio.

- ya le dijiste a Sakura cuando nos veremos con kakashi. Susurro Sasuke observando cada centímetro del rostro de Naruto, mientras este se sonrojaba cada vez más por la mirada insistente de Sasuke.

"_debería dejar de mirarme de esa forma…" "… será que quiere besarme…" "… no, no es eso, desde que paso aquello no hemos tocado ese tema, solo soy yo deseando un beso suyo…" "… ¿en verdad quiero un beso suyo?..." "…y si yo lo beso". _

La corriente de pensamiento en Naruto lo llevo a una conclusión, mientras que Sasuke.

"_es tan lindo…" "…deseo besarlo…" "…no, no debo hacerlo, desde mi confesión no hemos tocado ese asunto, pero deseo besarlo…"_

"… _¿Cuál sería su reacción?..." "… está paralizado, no puedo presionarlo"._

Naruto estaba decidido a besarlo y comenzaba a acercarse cuando sintió el agarre de Sasuke deshacerse.

- debemos irnos, Naruto, no tenias planeado ir a tu casa antes de reunirnos con Kakashi. Hablo Sasuke con parsimonia, mientras caminaba.

Naruto sintió en ese momento como el pecho se le apretaba de tal forma que no podía moverse. De repente, sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas rodaban sus mejillas. Sasuke noto que Naruto no se movía, cuando decidió voltearse a ver Naruto este le había dado la espalda y empezó a correr alejándose de Sasuke dejando a este confundido, entristecido.

- ¿Qué paso? Pregunto Sasuke en un susurro lastimoso.

Naruto había llegado a su casa que ahora estaba habitada por el kazekage de la arena, Sabaku no Gaara y sus hermanos, en esto momentos solo se encontraba Gaara con Lee y los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto bañado en llanto, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos.

"_se sentiría sasuke de esta forma, durante todo el tiempo, cada vez que yo…" "…yo lo lastime de esta forma, en cada momento…" _

- Naruto-kun, ¿qué te paso?

- no lo sé, de repente empecé a llorar, no entiendo porque. Contesto Naruto con voz quebrada. No es la primera vez que siento mi pecho apretarse de dolor, por ser lastimado, es algo con lo que crecí. Volvió a contestar esta vez observando a Gaara, una mirada de entendimiento pasó entre ellos. Pero esta vez, fue diferente, sentí que era insoportable el dolor y no pude contener mis lágrimas.

- ¿Qué ocasiono esto, Uzumaki? Pregunto Gaara aunque este ya sospechaba la respuesta. ¿Uchiha? Le atino Gaara al ver la reacción de Naruto.

Todos escucharon el toqueteo que había en la puerta, Naruto se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara. Cuando escucho la voz de Shino, Kiba y Sasuke.

- lo encontramos afuera, no sabía decidirse entre tocar o no tocar. Dijo Kiba en tono de burla. Ese era su dilema. Rió Kiba ante su propio chiste teniendo a Naruto como acompañante que había aparecido y escuchado lo que dijo Kiba.

- debemos irnos, sasuke. Dijo naruto amenamente. Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei nos esperan.

- a eso vine, usuratonkachi. Respondió Sasuke igual de ameno.

-vinimos a visitarlos y ya se van. Comento Kiba en tono entre burla y fastidio.

- si hubieras escuchado algo de lo que te digo, no estaríamos aquí. Respondió Shino en voz solemne. Si no en casa, haciendo el amor.

- ¡Shino! Grito Kiba rojo como escarlata mientras los demás se sonrojaban y Shino los mira con cara de no entender que fue lo que paso. ¿Qué dije?

- Shino-kun, no puedes decir ese tipo de comentarios así no más. Contesto Lee aun sonrojado

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso ustedes no hacen el amor aquí estando a solas? Pregunto Shino con naturalidad.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Respondió Lee acalorado de la vergüenza. ESO ES IRRESPETUOSO HACIA NARUTO-KUN, ES SU CASA.

- ah, es por eso que no me dejas tocarte. Comento Gaara con entendimiento. Ya me lo preguntaba.

- por mí, no hay problema. Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa picara. De hecho sería divertido volver a casa y encontrarlos en plena acción.

-por supuesto que no. Contestaron Lee y Gaara al unísono mientras naruto y los demás se reían.

- debemos irnos, Sasuke. Hablo Naruto mientras toma inconscientemente la mano de Sasuke y se lo lleva mientras este se sonroja levemente.

- esos dos estarán juntos. Anuncio Kiba mientras miraba a Sasuke y Naruto alejarse.

- ¿Habrá Naruto-kun encontrado la respuesta de cómo hacer feliz a Sasuke-kun? Pregunto Lee mientras rodeaba a Gaara con sus brazos.

- Naruto debe darse cuenta de que es él, su misma persona, capaz de hacer a Sasuke feliz. Respondió Shino mientras tomaba a Kiba de la mano y Kiba sonreía.

- Uzumaki dará con esa respuesta pronto. Anuncio Gaara mientras acariciaba las manos de Lee que rodeaban sus hombros. Ya que Uchiha ha logrado su objetivo.

- ¿Qué objetivo? Pregunto Lee aunque sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- ganarse el corazón de Naruto. Susurraron Kiba y Shino a la vez mientras se marchaban cerrando la puerta.

Naruto se había dado cuenta de que sostenía la mano de Sasuke, pero decidió fingir demencia, si Sasuke no dice nada sobre su mano porque soltarla, se siente bien sujetar su mano de esta forma, Sasuke sentía un tumulto de emociones al sentir su mano junto a la mano de Naruto, ¿no se ha dado cuenta Naruto de que están agarrados de la mano? ¿No sabes de la confusión que le ocasiona esto? ¿Qué es lo que siente por él? ¿Solo amigos o siente lo mismo que él? Aquella mirada de Naruto aquel día en el puente lo persigue y lo que Gaara le dijo resonó en su mente.

"_**Además por lo que he visto Naruto siente algo por ti, ¿lo notaste? Antes de que el huyera**__**."**_

"_¿Qué es lo que siente por mí? eso tengo que saberlo"._

-Naruto. Susurro Sasuke nervioso. Naruto. Volvió a llamar más fuerte.

- ¿eh? Respondió y miro la mano de Sasuke como si hubiese caído en cuenta de lo que hacía. Tu mano, lo siento. Volvió a decir mientras reía como suele hacerlo.

- Naruto, yo quiero una respuesta. Hablo Sasuke aparentemente calmado cuando en realidad estaba nervioso, algo de ser un ninja es el poder esconder sus emociones.

- ¿una respuesta? Pregunto Naruto aunque ya sabía a lo que Sasuke se refería, pero eso no quiere decir que estuviese listo para dar alguna respuesta, el aun está confundido.

"_ahora no, ¿Por qué ahora?" _grito la mente de Naruto.

- he estado esperando por esto. Se retuvo Sasuke momentáneamente. Naruto, necesito una respuesta.

Naruto no sabía que decir ni que hacer, el realmente había decidido hacer feliz a Sasuke, ya que Sasuke ha sufrido mucho por él, pero aun estaba confundido, Sasuke lo ama, no hay duda de eso, pero el… que siente el por Sasuke… algo siente, de eso está seguro, pero amor, será amor lo que siente o es el deseo de hacerlo feliz lo que lo hace sentirse de esta manera. El no quiere engañar a Sasuke, a la larga si no es amor lo que siente terminara lastimándolo aun más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, y si es amor lo que siente y por estar confundido le da una respuesta que no es, a la larga quien terminara sufriendo es el.

El ya no desea hacer sufrir a Sasuke mas de lo que ha sufrido, pero él tampoco desea sufrir más, se ha pasado casi una vida entera sufriendo, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Al parecer este es el momento decisivo, el momento en que debe resolver su situación con Sasuke.

- Sasuke, yo… yo… titubeo Naruto nervioso. Yo no creo que sea el momento para esto. Musito más calmado.

- yo creo que es el mejor momento. Respondió Sasuke. Necesito saber, Naruto, estas confundiéndome, a veces pareces sentir lo mismo que yo y otras solo te muestra como éramos antes, amigos.

- lo siento, Sasuke. Respondió Naruto cabizbajo. No quiero confundirte.

Sasuke sentía que su corazón lo estaba sofocando, su garganta tenía un nudo que sentía hacerse más grande, estará presionando a Naruto en estos momentos, no lo sabe, el solo sabe que quiere una respuesta, fuese la que fuese, si Naruto decide aceptar sus sentimientos, si dice que siente lo mismo, el será el ser más feliz del mundo, y le demostrara a Naruto cuanto lo ama todo los días, Naruto será la persona más feliz, el se encargara de eso.

Pero si la respuesta es aquella en la que él no quiere ni pensar ¿Qué pasara entonces? Sasuke no puede ni pensar en estar sin él, su vida ha girado en torno a la vida de Naruto, el no quiere estar sin Naruto, no puede vivir sin él a su lado, Naruto es todo lo que tiene, lo único que le queda, si él no lo ama, solo lo quiere como amigo, pues, solo amigos serán, no insistirá, aunque eso es lo que le pide su corazón, insistir, insistir e insistir hasta que el rubio acepte, pero estaría presionándolo y porque prefiere tenerlo como amigo, a no tenerlo, el no insistirá.

- Naruto, dame una respuesta. Volvió a pedir Sasuke. Prometo respetar tu decisión, si decides que quieres estar conmigo, te amare toda la vida, te haré feliz o al menos tratare, si decides que seremos solo amigos, entonces estaremos juntos como amigos, y no volveré a hablarte de mis sentimientos, solo dame lo que pido, una respuesta.

Realmente llego el momento, es ahora o es ahora, si una respuesta es lo que quiere, una respuesta tendrá.

- Sasuke, yo… hablo Naruto cuando ambos escucharon que los llamaban, era Sakura que se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Ya es hora. Hablo Sakura en un tono molesto. Vamos que estamos esperando por ustedes, incluso Kakashi-sensei espera.

- primera vez. Comento Naruto olvidando que hace un momento debía de darle un respuesta a Sasuke. Bueno, pues vamos, no. Hablo Naruto mirando a Sasuke con duda.

- vamos. Contesto Sakura jalando a Naruto y a Sasuke por los brazos.

Sasuke se sentía molesto, porque Sakura tenía que interrumpir en estos momentos que Naruto iba a darle una respuesta, acaso no ve ella que él está muriendo por una respuesta de su rubio, al demonio con la reunión, al demonio lo que Iruka y Kakashi tengan que decir, pero Naruto se le adelanto y ya no podían hablar más, por ahora.

Iruka esperaba por los chicos junto a Kakashi ya que Sakura fue por ellos, en el restaurante de ramen Ichiraku, donde Naruto y el solían reunirse a comer y hablar de cosas triviales y cosas no tan triviales, ay fue donde celebraron la graduación de naruto de la academia, donde celebraron cuando por fin se hizo chuunin, ahora debía hablar con él, sobre algo muy importante para él, espero que Naruto se sienta feliz por él, porque Naruto es como un hijo para él.

- Iruka-sensei. Vocifero Naruto mientras corría para reunirse con el dejando a Sakura a solas con Sasuke.

- lamento haber interrumpido, Sasuke-kun. Hablo Sakura serena. Hoy parte de la conversación antes de interrumpir, lo siento. Volvió a decir, Sasuke sentía su enojo subir.

- ¿Por qué interrumpiste? Pregunto tratando de esconder su enojo, fallando.

- porque no era el momento para escuchar la respuesta de Naruto. Respondió tranquila. Naruto te hubiese dado una respuesta por el simple hecho de responderte, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke seguía callado por lo que Sakura continúo.

- Naruto hubiese dicho que si, no porque te ame sino para poderte responder. Explico Sakura con seriedad. Naruto te hubiese dicho que no, no porque no sienta nada por ti, sino para poderte responder, ¿me entiendes? Volvió a explicar, Sasuke entiende lo que Sakura le quiere decir.

- entiendo. Respondió Sasuke con sinceridad, ahora calmado.

"_si lo estaba presionando después de todo". _Pensó Sasuke entristecido.

- ahora no es el momento. Se comento a sí mismo, mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaban los demás.

El ambiente estaba más animado, todos hablaban, reían, comían. Naruto pidió un tazón de ramen de miso con cerdo, Sasuke y Kakashi lo pidieron de vegetales, Sakura uno de res y Iruka pidió uno de miso con vegetales. Naruto había acabado su ramen cuando pidió otro de marisco.

- no estamos aquí para pasar un momento agradable juntos. Puntualizo Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que quieren decirnos?

- es cierto, iruka-sensei. Respondió Naruto curioso. Dijiste que tenías que confesarnos algo, ¿no?

- ¿Cuál es la noticia que quieren darnos? Pregunto Sakura uniéndose al coro de preguntas.

- la noticia que queremos darle es una muy importante para nosotros. Hablo Kakashi con alegría.

- esto, ustedes serán los primeros en saberlos. Respondió Iruka algunos de nuestros camaradas lo sospechan, pero no le hemos confirmado nada.

- ¿Qué es? Pregunto naruto ahora emocionado. ¿Qué es? Volvió a preguntar. Díganme, díganme. Pidió casi en suplica.

- antes que darles la noticia Iruka tiene que decirte algo, Naruto. Aviso kakashi mientras iruka se ponía de pie llevando a Naruto consigo.

Iruka estaba en un rincón del restaurante con Naruto, cuando este se fijo que Sakura había gritado ¡ ¿QUÉ? A todo pulmón y Sasuke con una expresión de diversión que alegro a Naruto.

- Naruto. Llamo Iruka, Naruto noto que estaba temblando.

- ¿Iruka-sensei? Respondió Naruto preocupado. ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Naruto, yo… quería decirte. Hablo Iruka entristecido. Pero no se me había dado la oportunidad.

- ¿Decirme que? Pregunto Naruto. ¿Es algo malo, Iruka-sensei? Volvió a preguntar más preocupado.

- no. Respondió con vehemencia. No, no es malo, es algo que me hace muy feliz, Naruto, muy feliz.

- ¿Qué es lo que lo hace feliz? Pregunto Naruto.

- Kakashi. Respondió Iruka sonriendo. Kakashi es lo que me hace feliz. Repitió sonriendo aun más radiante.

- ¿ah? Fue lo único que pudo articular Naruto.

- lo que quería decirte y no tuve oportunidad de hacer es… se contuvo para respirar hondo. Que Kakashi y yo somos pareja, y nos amamos.

- ¡ ¿QUÉ? Grito Naruto como lo había hecho Sakura hace un momento. ¡¿Ese pervertido de primera es su novio? Pregunto Naruto atónito.

- sí. Respondió Iruka divertido con la expresión de Naruto. Ese pervertido de primera es mi novio.

- ¡ah! Dijo Naruto ahora entendiendo. Era a usted a quien Kakashi-sensei espiaba.

- ¿eh? Ahora fue el turno de Iruka de confundirse.

- él solía pararse en el puesto de ramen a espiar para ver si lo veía. Contesto Naruto. Sakura-chan y yo lo atrapamos una vez espiando.

- lo recuerdo, aquel día los vi hablando con Kakashi y ustedes se estaban yendo. Menciono Iruka. Aquel mismo día fue cuando Kakashi me dijo que me amaba. Le contó a Naruto mientras se acercaban a los demás.

- y ahora ¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir? Pregunta Naruto y comenta: supongo que Sakura y Sasuke ya saben. Mientras se sentaba a la mesa con los demás.

- no, yo solo les dije que Iruka y yo somos pareja. Contesto Kakashi mientras sonreía. Aunque Sasuke ya lo sabía. Comento desenfadadamente el ninja copia.

- bien, y ¿cuál es la gran noticia? Pregunto Sasuke mirando fijamente a la pareja de adulto.

- Kakashi y yo nos vamos a casar. Comento Iruka entretenido con las expresiones de incredulidad de sus tres ex-pupilos.

La velada fue muy divertida, Naruto se encontraba dirigiéndose a su casa y pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, Iruka-sensei se va a casar con Kakashi-sensei, el se alegra por Iruka-sensei.

"_él se ve muy feliz junto a Kakashi-sensei_…_ él se… él… se… ve… muy… feliz… muy feliz."_ Pensó Naruto cayendo en cuenta de algo.

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa había llegado después de lo de esta noche, Kakashi e Iruka-sensei se van a casar, que bien por ellos aunque él siente un poco de envidia, no solo se aman y están juntos, van a prometer uno al otro para la eternidad, suena bastante empalagoso pero eso es lo que él quiere junto a Naruto. Sasuke ha notado desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por naruto el se ha vuelto una persona totalmente diferente, podría decirse que ha tenido un "cambio de carácter" ¡que reverenda estupidez!

Shikamaru se encontraba con Temari deambulando por el pueblo, estaban teniendo una cita ya que desde el festival no habían tenido tiempo de pasarla juntos, se dirigían hacia la casa de este cuando llegan el lugar se encuentra inhabitado, los padres de Shikamaru no se encuentran en casa.

"_regresamos a la media noche._

_Prepárate de cenar con lo que_

_hay en la nevera"…_

_- _ya comí. Murmuro Shikamaru mientras observaba a Temari sentada en la mesa observándolo.

- ¿en qué piensas, Shikamaru? Pregunto Temari mientras veía a shikamaru acercársele.

- no estoy pensando en nada, Temari. Respondió shikamaru sereno. Solo te miro.

- ¡ah, en serio! Exclamo Temari con un tono incrédulo. ¿Qué es lo que miras en mí?

- miro que eres hermosa. Confeso Shikamaru. Un poco mandona, pero hermosa. Volvió a decir desenfadado.

- ¡oh, gracias! Exclamo Temari sarcástica.

- hablo en serio, Temari. Responde Shikamaru con seriedad rozando la mano de Temari con sus dedos. Te amo.

Temari sintió como la respiración se le cortaba en el momento que escucho esas dos palabras salir de los labios de Shikamaru. Desde el momento en que ellos se hicieron novios, Temari recuerda, Shikamaru no le había confesado que la amaba, sino que sentía algo por ella, que le gustaba, que la quería incluso, pero que la amaba; era la primera vez. Cuando la respiración volvía a la normalidad, Temari sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre Shikamaru y besarlo, besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

- yo también te amo, Shikamaru. Exclamo temari al terminar el beso. Te amo. Volvió a besarlo con intensidad, decidida a probarle con el beso sus sentimientos.

Shikamaru no podía creer que lo haya dicho, el había decidido decirle que la amaba, pero siempre cambiaba de parecer, que tal si ella no sentía lo mismo, que pasaría si ella le hubiese dicho que lo quería, pero que no lo amaba ¿entonces qué? Por eso siempre descartaba la idea de decirlo, pero ahora, mientras la besa se está preguntando ¿Por qué demonios se había tardado tanto?

Ambos se separaron sus labios cuando sintieron la lamentable necesidad de respirar, sin apartarse el uno del otro, se miraban fijamente a los ojos hasta que Shikamaru decidió guiarla hasta la habitación de este. Ya ahí, Shikamaru la besa nuevamente no sin antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos y acariciar su rostro. Temari observa la ternura con la que Shikamaru toca su rostro: sus mejillas que se sienten arder bajos los dedos de Shikamaru, sus labios que tiemblan a sentir la ligera sensación de placer que producen el roce de sus dedos, de sus labios, que la besan nuevamente.

Mientras se besan, Shikamaru guía a la mujer que ama con suavidad hasta sentarla en la cama y este se arrodilla frente a ella sin dejar de besarla, sus manos que se encontraban acomodadas en la cintura de Temari, se remueven con suavidad colocándolas en las pantorrillas de esta, separa sus labios de ella por instante, para mirarla fijamente con el deseo de hacerle el amor impregnados en sus ojos y la besa nuevamente con ternura y posesividad a la vez, transmitiéndole que nunca la dejara ir. Temari siente como se estremece su cuerpo al sentir el deseo del hombre que ella ama y que la desea con la misma intensidad que ella a él, siente como las manos de su Shikamaru tocan con suavidad sus rodillas guiando sus manos hacia arriba rozando con suavidad sus muslos mientras la besa.

Shikamaru la recuesta con ligereza en su cama mientras toca sus muslos y guía sus manos hacia el cuello de ella, rozando con ligereza su cintura, su vientre, su abdomen, sus senos mientras ella planta ligeros besos en el cuello de este y guía sus manos por su espalda, ambos caen en cuenta de que la ropa que los viste les estorba, por lo que han decidido tomar la misión de deshacerse de tal ofensivo material. Temari tiene la ardiente necesidad de sentir su piel contra la piel de Shikamaru, por lo que se apresura a desnudarlo.

Ambos completamente desnudos, recostados uno encima del otro, Shikamaru no puede evitar observar detenidamente la belleza de la mujer que esta deliciosamente acomodada debajo suyo. Su rostro aterciopelado completamente sonrojado, su suave y delicada piel ligeramente sudado, expidiendo un delicioso aroma a canela con coco más una esencia deliciosa que solo puede ser propio de Temari, sus bellos pechos al descubierto tentándolo a tocar, a besarlos con detenimiento, mas eso hace, provocando ligeros más excitantes gemidos de la chica que está debajo de el.

- aaaah Shika… maru… ummm…

Shikamaru continúa sus exploraciones por el cuerpo de Temari, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel, dejando un rastro de besos y caricias hasta llegar a su vientre, mientras con una mano acaricia sus senos y la otra roza delicadamente su muslo, mientras temari guía sus manos por la espalda de este hasta rozar el trasero de este ligeramente. Shikamaru guía una mano hacia la entrepierna de ella hasta sentir sus dedos humedecerse, guiando sus dedos hasta tocar algo que hizo que Temari temblara y gimiera en placer, continuo tocándola repetidamente hasta que escucho como temari gemía cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡Shikamaru! Exclamo Temari sumida en placer. ¡Te necesito… por favor!

Shikamaru la besa apasionadamente, al escuchar la voz de su Temari llena de placer, deja de tocarla momentáneamente, separándole las piernas ligeramente colocando su pene en los labios interiores de ella, no sin antes hacer fricción en su clítoris, con la punta del pene. Al penetrarla sintió como una calidez lo embargaba.

- ¡AAAAAAAh Temari! Gimió shikamaru en placer. ¡Qué bien se siente estar en ti!

- ¡ummm… aah ummm…! Gimió Temari al sentir como el miembro de shikamaru salía de ella solo para volver a entrar causando fricción, tocando un lugar muy sensible que le daba un placer indescriptible. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah Shika… maru…!

Shikamaru sentía como el placer que le embargaba se le acomodaba en el vientre para luego irse acumulando en su pene al sentir como Temari lo comprimía cada vez que le empujaba el pene hacia dentro. Temari gemía cada vez más al sentir como todo el placer que la embargaba se acomodaba exactamente donde Shikamaru la penetraba con furor hasta sintió que el placer se hacía insoportable, como si fuese a explotar.

¡SHIKAMARU! Gimió orgásmicamente y con fuerza lo que provoco que Shikamaru al escucharla llamar su nombre en ecstasy tuviera su orgasmo.


End file.
